Struggles On A Hook: Fazbear Short Adventures
by Kingstriker
Summary: A one-shot collection taking place after Struggles On A Hook 2: Purple Shadows. Everything seems to have calmed down after the Fazbear crew defeated Fredrick. With him and Golden gone, the only struggle left, is dealing with each other. Let's just say the Fazbear crew isn't exactly the perfect family. Foxy, uh chances are you've made a very poor family choice. Anthropomorphic AU.
1. Anger Management

_**Hello everyone, Kingstriker here bringing you a collection of shorts taking place after the adventures in Strugges On A Hook and Struggles On A Hook 2: Purple Shadows. I've decided to go a much more humorous path for this instead of serious like the big stories. Golden Freddy and Toy Freddy may only appear in flashbacks. I will also include my OCs, and mabye some others eventually. I honestly don't know how many episodes I will be making but I would like to try to get 10. And who knows, mabye...just mabye...a third part in the series may come. I'm not sure yet since I got other kinds of stories to do, plus I really need to see what FNAF 3 will have in store.**_

_**Down below are a list of reminders:**_

_***Collection will star Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, Mangle, Nette (Marionette), Bon-Bon (Toy Bonnie), Chi-Chi (Toy Chica), BB, Mike, Jeremy and probably my OCs Frank and Thunder. **_

_***Takes place a few months after Struggles On A Hook 2 : Purple Shadows. **_

_*** Foxy/Chica, Bonnie/Toy Chica and Freddy/Mangle**_

_***Anthropomorphic AU**_

_**Also as a reference for the series title, each title of the episodes will start with "Struggles of..." and then include the subject of the episode. Anyways, enjoy the collection everyone!**_

* * *

><p>Struggles On A Hook: Fazbear Adventures<p>

Episode 1: Struggles of Anger Management

Ah the Fazbear crew, 4 anthropomorphic animals with their own personalities, dreams and feelings...Freddy was usually the calm, polite but sometimes devious brown bear that could put anyone in a good mood. Chica, the happy, level-headed and sweet yellow chicken who had a love for pizza. Foxy, the clever, adventurous and mischievous pirate fox. And then there was-

"FOXY! GIVE ME BACK MY GUITAR YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Of course...Bonnie, the dangerous, ill-tempered and self-proclaimed-jerk bunny who loved to fight and rock out on his guitar. He was currently chasing Foxy around Freddy's house who had taken his guitar. They were currently upstairs where Foxy was standing by the stairs waving the guitar.

"Aw come on, I'm just gonna borrow it. Play a little tune is all I plan to do lad." Foxy said.

"You're gonna break it, probably by dropping it." Bonnie sneered moving slowly towards him.

"Oh please, Ol' Foxy knows when to be careful lad." Foxy said examining the guitar.

Bonnie had that guitar since he was little, he played songs for his sister Bon Bon when they were kids and he didn't plan on getting it broken by an accident-prone fox. He lunged at Foxy grabbing the guitar and kicking Foxy down the stairs. Bonnie raised his guitar in triumph.

"HA-HA! I GOT IT!" Bonnie cheered and started kissing it.

Downstairs, Freddy was reading a book trying to concentrate but couldn't help but chuckle at the two's antics. They were always fighting with each other, either over something stupid or if they were bored. Freddy sometimes would get involved proving that Chica was the only sane of the group.

"Quit making out with yer guitar lad, looks like Chi Chi may have to find someone else." Foxy teased.

"THAT TEARS IT!"

Bonnie set down his guitar, leaped off the stairs much to Foxy's horror, and tackled the fox down where they started rolling around wrestling. But it was cut short by Chica hitting Bonnie over the head with a rolling pin.

"OW! What was that for?" Bonnie groaned.

"We need to have a talk bunny." Chica sneered.

There was one look from Chica that always terrified Bonnie and Freddy, luckily for Foxy he never had to see it, until now. This was a point Bonnie never wanted to cross with Chica.

"What kind of talk?" Bonnie asked.

"INTERVENTION!"

Everyone gasped.

**IT'S INTERVENTION TIME WITH YOUR HOST, CHICA THE CHICKEN! EVERYONE PLEASE WELCOME OUR VICT-I MEAN GUEST BONNIE THE ASSHO-I MEAN BUNNY!**

Bonnie found himself sitting in one of the living room chairs while Chica, Freddy and Foxy sat on the couch across from him. Bonnie for some reason felt nervous even though it was just them. Freddy sat there twiddling his fingers, Foxy was adjusting his hook and Chica was just staring at Bonnie angrily while smacking her rolling pin in her hand. Bonnie's ears twitched every time the pin made contact with her hand. After a few more tense seconds she spoke.

"Alright Bonnie, I called this meeting so that we can discuss your anger and yelling issues." Chica said.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY...nevermind." Bonnie pouted.

"See, almost everyday we have to deal with your constant anger. It's affected all of us, and I think it's time we sent you to a therapist to get help." Chica said.

"WHAT? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THAT'S SOME-"

Chica pointed the pin at him and he shut up instantly.

"These two have something they want to tell you. Freddy you start."

Freddy put on his most dramatic sad face and read the paper he wrote.

"Bonnie, we've known each other for a few years now and I've come to terms with how you are always angry. It sometimes scares me, sometimes I don't want to talk to you thinking I'll just upset you. I hide sometimes when you come around or I pretend to be on the phone. I just want you to get help so you can be a more relaxed person." Freddy said while faking a cry.

_"Is this bear serious?"_ Bonnie thought.

"It's okay Freddy, you did good. Okay Foxy your turn!" Chica turned to him.

_"WHAT THE FUCK!" _Bonnie was very annoyed.

Foxy cleared his throat and wiped a fake tear.

"Bonnie, I've know ye for awhile now and can see how the others must feel when ye are around. It's not god to stay mad all day and have others assume that what ye really always are. I really want you to change yer ways so that we can get along better." Foxy said as his ears dropped.

Bonnie just had a deadpanned look on his face...these guys were insane.

"Now then, Bonnie stand up and come closer to us." Chica ordered.

Bonnie does so, then Chica turns to Foxy.

"Foxy, walk up to him and apologize for taking his guitar."

Foxy walked up to Bonnie who's faced changed from mad, to irritated to enraged the more he got closer. Now Foxy was a little nervous and gulped.

"Bonnie...I'm...I'm sorry f-for t-taking your g-guitar. I was only trying t-to show C-Chia a new song." Foxy sighed.

"Good, now Bonnie, hug Foxy as a way to forgive him for doing something so sweet." Chica said.

"I don't hug on demand." Bonnie growled.

"You know Bonnie, I've always wondered what rabbit meat would taste like on pizza." Chica warned.

Bonnie shuttered at the thought and clenched his fists tightly. He just wanted to punch Foxy, but he couldn't.

_**What Bonnie wanted to do...**_

_Bonnie punches Foxy to the ground and runs out of the house and down the street never to be seen again._

**_What really happened..._**

Bonnie slowly leaned down and hugged Foxy rather tightly. He growled and whispered in Foxy's ear.

"I'm gonna hurt you." Bonnie whispered making Foxy gulp again.

Bonnie released Foxy and backed off while Chica smiled.

"Now then, I got the person's address that you need to go and get the help." Chica gave Bonnie a slip.

"Fine, but this better be quick." Bonnie muttered exiting the house.

Bonnie eventually arrived at the address and knocked on the door. He didn't expect to find a human at the door, nor did he expect to know him.

"What the? Mike? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"This is my house Bonnie. Chica hired me to be your therapist." Mike smiled.

Bonnie face-palmed, what was wrong with everybody today? He looked at Mike angrily.

"Are you serious? This must be some kind of joke." Bonnie growled.

"Not really, are you ready to start?" Mike asked.

"Whatever!"

Bonnie found himself in Mike's den, laying on a long red couch while Mike sat in a chair next to him with a pencil and notepad.

"How much did she pay you?" Bonnie asked.

"$120.00, that's outrageous." Mike groaned.

"That cheap chicken." Bonnie shook her head.

"Okay Bonnie, what's makes you mad?"

"People who try to fight me, getting my guitar stolen, getting colds, nightmares and sending me to therapy." Bonnie stared at the ceiling.

"Do you hate anyone...that's still alive I mean?"

"Well no, the others can be annoying, especially Foxy. Earlier he took my guitar without asking." Bonnie clenched his fists at the thought.

"Why?"

"He wanted to play a song for Chica."

"And you thought that was wrong?"

"No...but he should've asked."

"Mabye...now tell me what else had made you angry within this past week."

"Well...

_**Earlier that week...**_

_Bonnie waits impatiently by the bathroom that Chica was in while Freddy watched._

_"CHICA HURRY UP IN THERE! I GOT TO GO!" Bonnie sneered._

_"IN A MINUTE!" Chica yelled._

_Bonnie banged on the door while hopping in place. Freddy thought this was funny and how fitting that Bonnie was hopping._

_"Not funny Freddy!" Bonnie snarled._

_"Ya mind not staying around the door it's weird." Chica called._

_"NO! JUST HURRY UP! OR I'LL COME IN THERE!" Bonnie threatened._

_"Try it!" Chica challenged._

_Bonnie tried to hold it for 10 more seconds before he snapped._

_"DAMN IT CHICA THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN AND TAKING YOU OUT!" Bonnie yelled._

_He raced right in, to get a scream and a black eye from Chica sending Bonnie back in the hallway next to Freddy. Chica flushes, washes her hands and leaves without a word. Freddy noticed Bonnie didn't get up._

_"Uh Bonnie the bathroom is free now, you can go."_

_"Just did." Bonnie blushed._

_Freddy scurried away to avoid the pee-covered floor._

_**A few days after that...**_

_Freddy had invited Bonnie to play chess and so far, Bonnie was getting very impatient that Freddy was taking too long to make a move. He sat there tapping his foot quickly and his arms crossed. Freddy was analyzing the board carefully and rubbing his chin. Bonnie's left eye and ears began to twitch._

_"Anytime now Freddy." Bonnie grumbled._

_"Hold on, I must be wise about this." Freddy smiled._

_"I hate waiting okay, just hurry up." _

_After about 20 more seconds of torturous waiting, Freddy made his final move._

_"Checkmate!" Freddy smiled._

_Bonnie just stared at the board dumbfounded...not only did he have to wait, but he loss as well. In response, Bonnie stands up and growls._

_"Well Freddy, here's my congrats. FUCK THIS SHIT!"_

_Bonnie flips the entire table and walks off angrily but Freddy only laughed._

_**Present...**_

"Well Bonnie, those were your own faults. How badly was your anger when you were a child?" Mike asked.

"The same as now, I've always had a bitter attitude. It ran in the family, my parents told me and Bon Bon to never take shit from anybody, always be brave and ready for any danger. It's just my personality, and I ain't ashamed of it." Bonnie explained with a smile.

"I see, but look can you please just learn to work better with the others? They're your best friends and would do anything for you. You are the brawn of the team but let your attitude get in the way sometimes." Mike explained.

Bonnie sighed...mabye he was right. Now that he thought of it, he had been a little harsh lately. Mabye he could change...or at least try. Despite their differences, he loved his friends since they were considered family. Even if Foxy made Bonnie want to kill him sometimes, he was only playing around and had a good heart.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks Mike."

"No problem, just hope Chica gives me that money."

When Bonnie returned home, the others were talking on the couch.

"Ah Bonnie has returned, I assume Mike did a good job?" Chica asked.

"It was okay...eh..." Bonnie shrugged.

"Well then let's test it out with a bet. Bonnie if you can go through the rest of the day without getting mad once...you'll never have to do that again and we'll accept that you've changed. But...if you fail..."

Chica, Freddy and Foxy gathered to discuss the punishment. Bonnie tapped his fingers together nervously.

"Okay Bonnie, if you lose...you have to get your face-painted like Marionette's for 2 days." Chica grinned.

Bonnie gasped and backed away.

"NO! NETTE? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR-"

The three give him a serious look and Bonnie shuts his mouth and smiles.

"Deal." Bonnie sneered through gritted teeth.

So for the rest of the day, Bonnie did his best not to get mad. However, the others had decided to give him a hard time. At one point, Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie were sitting on the couch. Freddy and Foxy were playing Super Smash Bros. on Wii U while Bonnie was reading something on his phone. His ears began to twitch when the game was getting louder as Freddy decided to turn up the volume on purpose.

"EXCUSE US BONNIE, WE'RE JUST GETTING IN THE ZONE!" Freddy yelled.

"AW DAMN IT FREDDY! YOU KEEP KNOCKING ME OFF GO FOR THE OTHERS!" Foxy yelled.

"NO! BOWSER WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"AYE LAD, META KNIGHT WILL SPEAR THAT KOOPA KING!"

"I WISH RIDLEY WAS PLAYABLE BUT HE'S TOO FUCKING BIG!"

"VILLAGER REMINDS ME OF BALLOON BOY!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

"IT'S NO USE!"

"POYO!"

"1987!"

"WHAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Bonnie gritted his teeth and tried his best to sound calm.

"You guys mind keeping that down?" Bonnie asked softly.

"WHAT'S THAT BONNIE? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER FOXY'S ASS WHOOPING!" Freddy yelled.

Bonnie's eye twitched and he decided to leave just as Freddy won!

"YEAH! FOXY IS FINISHED!"

"ARGH! WHY YOU LITTLE LANDLUBBER!"

Foxy tackles Freddy off the couch and they start wrestling. Bonnie then heard Chica's radio loudly in her room. He peered into the room to find Chica listening to some heavy metal while ironing her clothes for tomorrow. It was quite strange for someone like her to be listening to. Bonnie didn't mind the song, but did not like Chica yelling with the music. So he quickly raced into his room and shut the door to relax with his good ol' guitar...WAIT WHAT? Bonnie realized the guitar was gone. And that's when he heard it downstairs. Racing downstairs he saw Foxy jamming on his guitar while Freddy watched.

"OH HEY BONNIE! JUST BORROWING IT AGAIN...THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T MIND LAD!" Foxy yelled over the noise.

Bonnie could sense a headache fast approaching and he couldn't take it any longer, he didn't care what the consequences were. Foxy had his eye closed at the moment, but when he reopened it, he was met with black eyes with white pupils.

"Uh-oh! NO WAIT BONNIE WHAT ARE YE DOING? GET AWAY FROM ME AAHH-"

**WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES...THE STRUGGLE IS REAL...**

When it was over, everything in the living room was turned over and damaged, Foxy and Freddy had hid in the closet narrowly escaping pain. Bonnie was standing the middle of the room trying to calm down. Chica came downstairs shaking her head.

"You failed Bonnie, you know what that means." Chica smirked.

"Yeah yeah I know." Bonnie rolled his eyes.

An hour later, Bonnie was sitting on the couch while the others laughed and took pictures of him. His whole face was white, and he had blue streaks going down his face, he had rosy cheeks and wore lipstick. He was not amused at all, even when Nette arrived.

"Wow, it's like I'm looking in a mirror." Nette teased.

"Fuck you Nette." Bonnie growled.

"Chi Chi is gonna want to see this." Chica texted a picture to her.

"NO!" Bonnie panicked.

Eventually Chi Chi came over to see this in person. Bonnie was completely embarrassed and said nothing as his girlfriend laughed at him.

"Now that will be my phone wallpaper." Chi Chi said.

Then she leaned in chuckling before giving him a kiss making him smile a bit. Bonnie always knew he'd be an easily angered bunny, but that was just who he was...and he can deal with it.

**End of episode 1.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that went well, first episode done. Mabye soon I can create the second episode. I hope you all enjoyed this episode and tell me what you think, I'd love to make more episodes since I have a few plots already planned. STAY TUNED!<strong>_


	2. Cupcake Torture

_**HOLY SHIT SCOTT RELEASED THE FNAF 3 TEASER! WHO THE HELL WAS THAT AT THE END? GOLDEN BONNIE? IT WASN'T GOLDEN FREDDY LIKE MOST OF US THOUGHT! WHAT DID YOU CREATE SCOTT? TELL ME! TELL ME NOW! MY MIND IS BLOWN!**_

_**Freddy: So Kingstriker...are you ready for Freddy...yet again?**_

_**Me: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! *Glares at the whole cast***_

_**Anyways whenever we get more info and if it comes out before I finish all these one-shots, I may be able to put some references for that in here, and mabye something will happen that I will create a third main story. Anyways, onto episode 2.**_

* * *

><p>Episode 2: Struggles of Cupcake Torture<p>

Chica will never forget the day Foxy won her the cupcake plushy at the fair and she always kept it sitting on her dresser. The others wondered why she was never freaked out that it just stared straight ahead. No one had even tried to touch the eyes to see if they were real or not. Though Foxy would sometimes turn it away whenever he and Chica decided to have some private time, much to Chica's annoyance. One night she got ready for bed and looked over at the cupcake.

"I seriously don't see why everyone thinks your creepy. It's not like your real, which is why I should be questioning myself about why I'm talking to you now." Chica looked away embarrassed.

Chica decided to get some sleep and turned away from the cupcake, just missing something changing about it. It's eyelids bent to make it look angry...but it wasn't angry...just thinking. Chica had no idea the cupcake had just became sentient...but how?

Downstairs in the dining room, Bonnie was eating the last few pieces of cheese pizza that Chica had made earlier. He was eating nonstop as he started to get cheese all over his mouth. He was known to chew with his mouth open irritating the others. As he gobbled down the last slice, he hadn't noticed something else had been added the table while was eating. When he finished, he finally noticed the strange object he narrowly avoided the urge to knock it off.

"What the? How did Chica's cupcake get here?" Bonnie wondered.

The cupcake just stared right at him without a word creeping Bonnie out. Bonnie wondered whether he should bother it or simply walk away. He moved from left to right and somehow how the eyes followed him.

"The hell? Are you alive?" Bonnie asked it.

But the cupcake said nothing and only looked at him. Bonnie leaned closer and closer towards the eyes until he suddenly saw it blinked.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Bonnie yelled falling out of his chair.

"Stop fooling around in there!" Freddy said from the living room.

"BUT CHICA'S CUPCAKE IS HERE!" Bonnie screamed from under the table.

"What? I don't see it." Freddy walked in.

"Huh?"

Bonnie peeked up from under the table to see the cupcake had vanished, and now he looked like a total idiot in front of Freddy who was looking at him with a bored expression. Bonnie looked all around the table and over the pizza box but couldn't find the cupcake, was he only having a hallucination?

"But I could've sworn I saw it here." Bonnie said still looking around.

"You've been eaten too many pizzas lately." Freddy shook his head.

But then Bonnie saw something horrifying, the cupcake was now on Freddy's hat.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Freddy asked.

"Hold still, it's on your hat." Bonnie said raising a hand.

"What is?"

Bonnie took a swing at Freddy's hat but Freddy dodged it and got angry.

"WHAT THE HELL BONNIE? YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING?" Freddy snarled.

Freddy was not the type of person to piss off especially if it was late at night. But Bonnie didn't care at the moment.

"Freddy the cupcake is on your hat hold still!" Bonnie brought up a fist again.

"Ugh, I don't have time to deal with this Bonnie, I'm going upstairs." Freddy groaned.

As he turned and left, Bonnie took no time to swing anyways punching Freddy in the back of the head knocking his hat off. Freddy jolted forward while Bonnie looked around but saw the cupcake had vanished again. Now Freddy was pissed.

"BONNIE YOU NEED TO SIT YOUR MOTHER-FUCKING ASS DOWN!"

POW!

**WASTED**

Freddy knocks Bonnie out cold before heading back upstairs angrily. When he gets in the hallway, he spots the cupcake just sitting in the middle of hallway. Freddy was confused, mabye Bonnie wasn't seeing things.

"I don't know how you got out here, but I'll just put you back where you belong." Freddy went to pick it up.

But as he got close enough, the cupcake lunges.

"IT'S ME BITCH!" The Cupcake yelled.

Freddy jumps back in horror.

"AH FUCK YOU! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK OKAY!" Freddy screeched.

The cupcake's eyes change to look angry and it lunges again, growing fangs and biting into Freddy's arm.

"NO! BITE OF 2015! BITE OF 2015! BAD CUPCAKE! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Freddy continued to yell.

Finally he smacked the cupcake into a wall and it snarled. Freddy rubbed his arm seeing two tiny little bite marks. He too got angry and stared down the cupcake.

"Alright cupcake, you've messed with the wrong bear, YOU SHOULD'VE WENT WITH WINNIE-THE-POOH!"

Freddy then lunges at the cupcake, meanwhile Chica was awoken to the sound of fighting in the hallway. She assumed Freddy and Bonnie were fighting over something stupid again.

"Ugh, why do I have to always deal with this? Sometimes I wonder why I'm part of this gang anymore." Chica shook her head.

When she opened the door she found herself in front of a large dust-cloud fight.

"ENOUGH YOU FURRY BASTARDS!" Chica yelled.

The cloud disappeared to reveal that Freddy was beating himself up somehow. The cupcake was nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT? BUT I JUST! HOW DID?" Freddy was stunned.

He noticed how pissed off Chica was and gulped.

"Uh...sorry for disturbing you. How mad are ya?" Freddy asked twiddling his fingers.

Chica walked back into her room, grabbed something out of a drawer and showed it to Freddy.

"Ah, so we meet again painful rolling pin." Freddy sighed.

WHAM!

**WASTED**

Chica knocks Freddy out and looks back over to her dresser to find the cupcake sitting there like normal. She shrugged, put the pin back and went to bed. But the cupcake had other ideas for himself, it's eyes going black with white pupils. Later that night with Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon, the three were not expecting their peaceful night to be interrupted. Mangle was currently in the shower singing.

"Fighting crime, trying to save the world, here they come just in time, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" She sang.

As she finished showering and turn off the water, she noticed something sitting on the faucet...the cupcake, staring at her and blinking.

**And everyone should cover their ears in 3...2...1...**

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Chokes and catches her breath* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mangle screams so loud, not only does it wake up Foxy and Bon Bon, but other neighbors as well. Mangle smacked the cupcake out of the shower just as Foxy came racing in startled.

"SHIVER ME TIMBERS LASS WHAT HAPPENED?"

"AAAHHHH! DAMN IT FOXY I'M NAKED! GET OUT OF HERE!" Mangle screeched covering herself with the shower curtain.

"Oh god did I just..." Foxy covered his eyes.

He could not believe he just saw his own sister naked. His vision started to blur quickly it was backed up by Mangle throwing her loofah at his face.

WHAM!

**WASTED**

Foxy is knocked out cold while Mangle continues to fight against the perverted cupcake.

"AAAHHHH! GET OFF ME! IT'S ON MY TAIL! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT! OH MY-

**WE'RE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES...**

A few minutes later, Foxy awoke to see Mangle and Bon Bon looking down at him. Mangle was now in her pajamas like Bon Bon. He sits up and rubs his head.

"What just happened?" Foxy asked.

"A loofah just kicked your ass." Mangle sneered.

Foxy looked towards the bathroom and saw the loofah on the ground.

"That loofah." Foxy growled.

"Bruh." They all hear.

They look down the hallway to see the cupcake sitting there.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" The cupcake yells.

"GET IT!" The three yell.

Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon lunge onto the cupcake starting up another fightcloud that lasts for a few minutes before they stop realizing they were only attacking each other.

"Where did it go?" Bon Bon asked.

"I don't know." Foxy said.

They suddenly hear glass break and go downstairs to find that the cupcake had broken out of the house and was long gone. Back with Bonnie and Freddy, the two had recovered from their GTA wasted moments and were now looking for the cupcake. Freddy had snuck into Chica's room to see the cupcake was missing again and they really wanted to find it. Bonnie was walking down the street with a walkie-talkie while Freddy stayed by the house.

"You see anything yet Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"No...wee-woo...wee-woo...wee-woo...wee-woo!" Bonnie whispered into the walkie-talkie.

He continued down the street nervously looking left and right while still saying "Wee-woo". Suddenly there was grunting over the walkie.

"Ugh, Freddy what are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh remember that guy who pissed us off yesterday and we beat him up?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking a shit in his bushes."

"What the fuck Freddy!"

"I'm a bear, I can shit wherever I please...WOODS LAWS BITCH!"

"Whatever."

Bonnie took a moment to face-palm, but when he uncovered his vision, he saw the cupcake several feet in front of him.

"WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO!" Bonnie yelled.

"What is it Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"It's the cupcake! It's just standing there...MENACINGLY!" Bonnie yelled.

"Well grab it before Chica finds out!" Freddy said.

**What Bonnie wanted to do...**

_Bonnie takes out a large machine gun and destroys the cupcake completely. Then he runs off into the night like a maniac._

**What really happens...**

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! SO MUCH NOPE!" Bonnie sprints down the street.

But the cupcake somehow catches up and grabs onto Bonnie's ear.

"AAAHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Bonnie yelled.

Bonnie runs around in a giant circle before he is saved by Chi Chi who grabs the cupcake and knocks it out with one punch.

POW!

**WASTED**

"Phew, thanks Chi Chi, how did you know we were in trouble?" Bonnie asked.

"I can hear you screaming 2 blocks down. You're lucky I wasn't asleep yet."

"Well at least you've taken care of it, now I can go to bed." Bonnie sighed happily.

Chi Chi shook her head and went inside the house to Chica's room. Once inside she locked the doors and was surprised to see Nette and Chica laughing. Turns out, Nette was behind the whole thing, turning the cupcake alive and scaring the others.

"I totally got them, best prank ever." Nette said.

"Thank you Nette and your powers." Chi Chi laughed.

"Oh the pleasure is mine." Nette bowed.

"Should we tell them tomorrow that it was just a prank?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, but boy am I tired. Time for bed, Nette ya mind setting the cupcake back to normal?" Chi Chi asked.

Nette changed the cupcake back into a regular plushy which Chica hugs. When Chi Chi and Nette decided to go to bed, Chica held the cupcake in her arms while she prepared to go to bed. She smiles at the cupcake.

"Oh cupcake, I hope you had your fun tonight...and no more silly pranks..." Chica said.

Right after that, Chica could've sworn the cupcake winked at her. But she shrugged it off and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Foxy was being told off by Mangle.

"You...didn't...see...anything..." She growled.

"I agree, but it was kinda funny right?" Foxy asked.

Mangle only narrowed her eyes and Foxy backed away. Then Mangle pulled out the loofah making Foxy whimper.

"Go easy on this ol' pirate wil ya?"

And Mangle did the exact opposite by beating the shit out of him.

**End of episode 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>And episode 2 is finished! Hope it went well, I had a bit of trouble with this episode determining where it would go by the end, but I think it ended that way I expected it to. And if you haven't yet, check out the FNAF 3 teaser on Scott Cawthon's Youtube Channel...scared the hell out of me at the very end. STAY TUNED FOR MORE!<strong>


	3. Bringing Guns To Dinner

_**This episode was pretty hard to find a good title to go with it, but it just found one that at least had something to do with the plot. Also, if you've seen Sonic99Rae's "Malk" video on Youtube...then just be prepared for what happens later in this episode.**_

* * *

><p>Episode 3: Struggles of Bringing Guns to Dinner<p>

What was a perfect night was soon turned into a morning of horror. Bonnie and Freddy heard the sound of a blood-curdling scream downstairs. The boys raced towards the stairs and end up falling down them crashing to the ground with a loud thud. The screaming continued until the boys finally came into the kitchen where Chica was standing in the middle of it.

"What's wrong Chica?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah why are you screaming?" Freddy asked.

"WE...ARE...OUT...OF...INGRIDIENTS TO MAKE PIZZA!" Chica screamed.

"But that means...NO MORE CHICA PIZZA!" Freddy clutched his hat.

"That means...NO MORE CHICA CHEESE, CHICA CHOCOLATE...OR CHICA PEPPERONI PIZZA!" Bonnie tugged on his ears.

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" They all yelled making the house shake.

But then Chica turned to the boys with an angry look making them tense up.

"Alright, who's turn was it to go out for groceries?" Chica sneered.

Bonnie and Freddy point at each other making Chica face-palm.

"Ugh, guess it's up to me again. One of you should've checked to see if we have any more." Chica shook her head.

"You never want any of us to go in there...yet this is my house!" Freddy said.

"Well I like privacy while I make food. Anyways, I'll go get Foxy and we'll get more pizza stuff, I need to pick up some other things as well." Chica said.

She pulled a list from under her bandanna and read it over while heading back upstairs to grab her money. Bonnie and Freddy were at a lost at what to eat.

"Well, I'm hungry. I guess I could eat some cereal." Freddy shrugged.

"What should I eat?" Bonnie asked.

"Eat a carrot or something."

"THAT IS SO STEREOTYPICAL!"

"Have you even had a carrot before?"

"No."

Freddy looks in the fridge and find an old bag of carrots and tosses one to Bonnie. The bunny examines it carefully.

"Dude it's not poisoned." Freddy shook his head.

"I know...just...Bon Bon always ate these and she found them so good, doesn't mean I will."

"JUST EAT THE DAMN CARROT!" Freddy almost lost patience.

Bonnie took a bite into it and his eyes widened making Freddy smile.

"So Bonnie, how's your carrot?" Freddy smirks.

**30 seconds later...**

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!"

Bonnie was literally bouncing off the walls, ceiling and floor overjoyed by his energy. Freddy just sat at the table eating cereal waiting for the effects to wear off. When it did, Bonnie slid into the kitchen on his back with a sigh of relief.

"Eh...what's up doc?" Bonnie asked.

"Feeling better?" Freddy asked.

"That...was...amazing..."

"You know they're still some more in the-"

Before Freddy could finish, Bonnie was already diving into the fridge eating up the rest of the carrots. Meanwhile, Chica had gathered up Foxy and the eager-to-follow Mangle, Chi Chi and Bon Bon and they all headed to the store. The store was located on the other side of town but they didn't mind the walk. When they got there, it wasn't too crowded. But while they were there, they thought...why not have some fun...though it wasn't Foxy's definition of fun. He tried to convince the girls to come play one of the demo racing games but was disappointed when Chi Chi beat him in several of the games.

"Aw, ye landlubbers always beating ol' Foxy." He grumbled.

"Sorry captain, looks like I stole your treasure again." Chi Chi teased.

"Whatever."

Chi Chi continued to laugh making Foxy bare his fangs at her, only for her to hiss back making the fox jump. Seeing Chi Chi pissed off with her beak off was the stuff of nightmares. While Chi Chi went off to help Chica with the list, Mangle and Bon Bon looked around at the different clothes and saw Foxy standing awkwardly around finding something to do. This gave Mangle and Bon Bon a devious idea.

"Oh Foxy, could you do us a favor?" Mangle grinned.

Foxy saw the look on their face and knew just what they wanted. He started to make a sprint away but Mangle easily caught up with him and tackled him down.

"NO! WHY? WHY MUST YE TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?" Foxy screamed.

"Quickly, grab some of those clothes and help me take him into the dressing room." Mangle told Bon Bon who nodded.

Foxy continued to struggle to get out of Mangle's grip but after Bon Bon picked out a few things, she and Mangle dragged a protesting Foxy towards the dressing room. Meanwhile, Chica and Chi Chi had found a lot of stuff and the buggy was filling up.

"You sure you need all of this?" Chi Chi asked.

I've never been so sure in my life." Chica said.

Chi Chi watched as Chica looked up with a serious look on her face and some alien music played in the background. Then she started to drool all over the ground thinking about pizza.

"Uh Chica, you're drooling again." Chi Chi said poking her shoulder.

Chica's trance is interrupted when she falls on the ground slipping in her own drool and falling on her ass.

"OW! Damn it!" Chica groaned.

"That's what you get!" Chi Chi teased.

Chica got up and hissed at her cousin before she received a phone call from Bonnie.

"What is it Bonnie?"

"CARROTS! BRING MORE CARROTS! BRING THE GODDAMN CARROTS!"

"Alright Bonnie chill out." Chica said.

"I WON'T CHILL OUT UNTIL SHADOW FINDS THAT DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD AGAIN!"

"Oooookay...yeah I'm gonna hang up now!" Chica did so.

"The hell was that?"

"Your boyfriend acting strange."

Later they had gotten everything they needed and found Mangle and Bon Bon laughing at Foxy who stood by the dressing room wearing some girl clothing.

"It suits you Foxy!" Chi Chi teased.

Foxy only flipped her off before they all decided to pay for the items and leave. Foxy and the girls helped Chica bring the stuff in and put everything where it should be. Bonnie of course grabbed the 4 bags of carrots and gobbled down at least 2 carrots before Chica smacked his hand with her rolling pin.

"No more for you until after dinner." Chica said.

Bonnie's ears drooped but was happy to have pizza again. Later on at dinner while Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy were eating in the dining room, Bonnie went to the fridge to get another soda when Foxy started a chain of events.

"Hey Bonnie, can you uh poor me a glass of malk?" Foxy asked.

"We don't have any Malk, but I can get you some milk." Bonnie looked back at him.

"That's what he just said." Freddy asked.

"Yeah, I just want some malk." Foxy shrugged.

"No you're saying it like MALK, like it's a disease." Bonnie said.

"Heh, how do you say it?" Freddy chuckled.

"I'm saying it the way everyone should say it, MILK, M-I-L-K." Bonnie spelled it out.

"Yeah like 2%." Freddy agreed.

"Yeah, whole malk." Foxy said.

"No, no, no, say milkshake."

"Milkshake."

"Okay, now say milk."

"Malk."

Bonnie face-palmed before looking over at Freddy.

"Are you hearing this?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, the fox wants a glass of mulk." Freddy said.

"MULK?"

"GIVE HIM THE MULK BONNIE!"

Chica suddenly pops into the dining room.

"Freddy, inside voices please." Chica said.

"Sorry Chica, my furry friends." Freddy sighed.

Once Chica leaves Foxy starts it up again.

"BONNIE! POUR ME, A GLASS, OF MALK!" Foxy yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"JUST GIVE HIM THE FREAKIN' MULK!"

"YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN SAYING THE SAME THING!"

"WE'RE ALL SAYING MALK BONNIE!"

"NO, YOU'RE SAYING MALK, AND YOU'RE SAYING MULK!"

"MAAALLLK!"

"MUUULLLK!"

Freddy and Foxy started to shout out their version of milk before Foxy decides to take it to church.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLKKKK!"

Bonnie finally snapped and pulled out a gun aiming it at both of them, much to their horror.

"SHUT UP! SHUT...UP!" Bonnie yelled.

Bonnie then puts the gun to his head while Freddy and Foxy bring out their guns and aim them at Bonnie.

"YOU BETTER PUT IT DOWN BONNIE!" Freddy yelled.

"YEAH DON'T DO IT BONNIE!" Foxy snarled.

"YOU'RE GONNA SHOOT ME IF I SHOOT MYSELF? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Bonnie screamed.

Freddy and Foxy look at each other before putting the guns to their own heads.

"BONNIE PUT IT DOWN!" Freddy yelled.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Foxy yelled.

"PUT YOUR GUNS AWAY!" Bonnie yelled.

"BONNIE PUT IT DOWN NOW!"

"I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF OVER THIS!"

"YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!"

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

"YOUR HAND IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But before anything could happen, Foxy was put in a headlock by someone...yep you guessed it...Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate lifeform put a gun to Foxy's head.

"WHERE'S THAT DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD?" Shadow demanded.

"YOU ALSO PUT THAT GUN AWAY!" Bonnie yelled.

Bonnie and Freddy pointed their guns at Shadow while Foxy pointed his at the cupcake that mysteriously appeared on the table. Just then Chica came in again.

"Oh silly me Shadow, I saw this green emerald at the store thinking it was just some shiny rock. Here ya go." Chica gave him the emerald.

"Thank you...CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow teleported away leaving the others a little dumbfounded.

"Why were we trying to shoot each other again?" Freddy asked.

"Oh yeah, because I wanted-"

"NO! WE ARE NOT BRINGING THAT UP AGAIN!" Bonnie screamed.

Before they were gonna have to bring the guns up again, Chica came back in opening the fridge to find there was no more milk the whole time.

"Huh? That's funny I thought I bought milk." Chica rubbed her chin.

Bonnie and Foxy were horrified that they had wasted so much time. But Freddy felt differently from the others.

"Freddy? What did you do?" Chica asked.

Freddy felt his stomach growl and he felt sick. Turns out between the time Chica got back and their standoff that Freddy had drunken it all.

"FREDDY!" They all yelled.

Before Freddy could speak, Chica brought out her gun and aimed it at Freddy who gasped and ran up the stairs with Chica cashing after him. Foxy and Bonnie looked at each other.

"What now?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know about ye, but I'm out of here. Screw ye guys I'm going home." Foxy left.

Bonnie ended up being the last person in the kitchen...where those carrots were starting to sound really tasty right about now.

**End of episode 3.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I got a little insane but that always happens with me so meh. Thank you Sonic99Rae for making that parody of "Malk" or I would have never thought of this. Boy did that escalate quickly. Anyways, STAY TUNED FOR MORE! <em>**


	4. Angry Chickens

Episode 4: Struggles of Angry Chickens

Foxy and Chica were very excited because today marked the anniversary of their marriage and they had planned to go out for a night on the town, but first they would eat a very large chocolate Chica pizza. However, the Fazbear gang and some of the others decided to compete in a card game to decide to who got to make the pizza. Earlier Chica had given a careful demonstration of how to make a chocolate pizza...though Bonnie didn't pay attention knowing he could make pizza on his own...yeah...sure...

Anyways, in the living room of Freddy's house, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Nette, Mangle, Bon Bon and Chi Chi were playing the card game. But currently Freddy, Chica, Bon Bon and Nette were out.

"Fire beats wood." Mangle said.

"But water beats fire!" Bonnie said.

"Sun dries up water!" Foxy said.

"And thunderstorm blocks out sun!" Chi Chi said.

"I'm out!" Mangle sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Me too!" Foxy groaned.

"Sorry guys, guess I'm just invincible." Chi Chi snorted.

"I don't think so, you forget I have one more card." Bonnie said waving his.

Chi Chi growled and looked at her four remaining cards. She glanced at Bonnie who was smirking and waiting for her to make a move. Finally Chi Chi selected a card and placed it down.

"TORNADO! BEAT THAT!" Chi Chi said.

"Ooooooohhhh!" Everyone leaned in shocked.

Bonnie only smiled and shrugged.

"Well okay."

Bonnie raised his arm dramatically and slammed his card down with a loud thud.

"BOO-YAH!" Bonnie tried to sound like Cyborg.

He moved his hand away revealing a meteor card making the others gasp in shock.

"METEOR?" Chi Chi gasped.

"The one-in-a-million wild card that beats all others...it's too beautiful for words." Foxy began to cry.

"AH YEAH BABY, WHO'S INVINCIBLE NOW?" Bonnie celebrated.

Chi Chi was seething with rage and Bonnie almost wanted to duck under the table. Chica decided to change the subject.

"Anyways, with Bonnie the winner, ye be making our anniversary pizza." Foxy said.

"Hah, too easy." Bonnie scoffed.

"Bonnie can I speak to you privately please?" Chica asked.

Bonnie followed Chica into a hallway where she now had a serious look on her though face she was trying to smile.

"Okay Bonnie, were you listening and watching my demonstration very carefully earlier?" Chica asked.

"Of course I was." Bonnie lied.

**What happened earlier...**

_Chica has everyone in the kitchen watching as she explains how to make her chocolate pizza. Some of them were taking notes while other even asked questions. However Bonnie of course was thinking of something completely different. He had grown bored of Chica's instructions thinking he could make it himself._

_"Ugh, Chica puts too much little detail into everything! I'm surprised the others are so into it...I can do it myself. Hell I bet I'd make some kind of carrot pizza, or carrot cake, carrot cupcakes, carrot soup...everyone will love it. I'll be the main star of this gang, and then I'll sell my food to the world. We'll get our own gig, and it will a heavy metal band! Yeah!"_

_Bonnie then dreamed of he, Chica, Freddy and Foxy performing as a heavy metal band where Bonnie was the lead and yelling stuff into the mic with Freddy. The crowd was going wild and the gang loved it._

_"I wanna be just like them when I grow up." Mike teared up._

_Bonnie returned back to reality just in time when the others were leaving._

_"Huh. That was fast." Bonnie shrugged._

**Present...**

"Are you sure?" Chica asked.

"Yes Chica, I can do it." Bonnie assured.

"Okay then, because this day is supposed to be very special you know. I would suggest getting started on the pizza now or a bit later, as long as it's done in 2 hours and then we won't have any problems." Chica smiled.

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

"Yeah 2 hours." Chica nodded.

"Why what happens in 2 hours?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know pfft, I'm not psychic man. I'm just saying it's probably better for everyone if you have it done in 2 hours."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Sweet, sweet, don't forget! Ah you ain't gonna forget."

Chica waved him off and Bonnie was left confused. Should be afraid? Hell...yes...

"Meh, what can go wrong?" Bonnie asked himself.

A few minutes later he walked into the kitchen and looked around. Sweat started to stream down his head, he didn't listen at all and didn't even know how to start. Since Chica first moved in with him and Freddy, he had never watched her properly make pizza. Then he thought about how Chica was talking to him in the hallway, she probably had something planned if he failed.

"Oh shit, how do I start? I alreayd told her I can do it myself. Damn it." Bonnie grabbed his head.

He looked around the kitchen knowing only a few things, he needed a pan, the dough, the dreaded rolling pin...and...and...yep Bonnie was screwed. He sat a few things down on a counter and looked around for anything else before looking at the oven. He didn't even know the freakin' degrees to put the pizza on.

"OH COME ON!" Bonnie groaned.

He couldn't even ask for help since he knew that Chica felt he could do it on his own. Freddy had gone out with Foxy to pick out a perfect gift for Chica while the chicken already had her gift for him. Chica was doing something upstairs...something very...ominous. Bonnie really how much stress was being put on him and he decided to try and look up how to make it on his phone...only to remember that it was Chica's version he was trying to make...so she would know something is up if it didn't taste like hers.

"Ugh, so much stress on this bunny. And I thought I was done with stress after we saved my parents. Ugh, I need a breather."

Bonnie walked into the living room and sat down to play video games...only one problem, he got so addicted to it that time started to fly by fast. He immediately forgot all about the pizza and decided to take a shower since he stunk. The two hours went by and finished once Bonnie was done. He got out and wrapped a towel around himself before opening the door to reveal Chica standing there with a glass of orange juice making Bonnie gasp.

_"DAMN IT I FORGOT THE PIZZA!" _Bonnie remembered. "Uh Chica...hey."

"Hey there. So, uh, it's been 2 hours, got that pizza? I know you see me with this juice from the kitchen but I didn't look around too much seeing as I wanted it to be a surprise." Chica tilted her head to the side.

"Ah... You know what, just give me another 2 hours, I'll have it for you then." Bonnie made up an excuse.

"Oh. Oh, that's funny. I could've sworn I said have it in 2 hours." Chica looked down at her joice with a frown and tapped her talons on the glass.

"Yeah, I don't have it ready yet, sorry." Bonnie shook his head.

"Oh, well, alright then. Mmm, that's good O.J." Chica drunk the rest of it.

Suddenly Chica's eyes go black and she slams the glass over Bonnie's head shattering it and Bonnie screams as blood drips from his head.

"ARRGH! AAAHHH! OW!" Bonnie yelled.

"YEAH, THAT HURT? DID THAT HURT?" Chica snarled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bonnie said.

"YEAH IT DOESN'T FEEL SO GOOD DOES IT? NO HUH?"

Chica kicks Bonnie in the ankle then punches him in the back twice before throwing him on the ground.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS MAN!"

Chica kicks him over on his back.

"OH MY GOD!"

"YEAH THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS!"

Chica continues to kick him a few more times before grabbing him by the neck and punching him several times in the face.

"WHERE'S MY PIZZA! YOU GONNA GIVE ME MY PIZZA? WHERE'S MY PIZZA MAN?" Chica keeps punching him.

Chica releases him and Bonnie continues to cry in pain while Chica tears the towel rack off the wall and starts hitting him with it.

"WHERE'S THE PIZZA!" Chica yells.

"OW! AUGH! STOP IT! OOF! UNGH!" Bonnie cries.

"YEAH YOU LIKE THAT! THAT FEEL GOOD? THAT FEEL GOOD?"

Chica drags Bonnie over to the toilet and dunks his head in a few seconds before pulling him out.

"Where's the pizza, man?! Where's my pizza?!"

Chica finally throws him on the ground before wiping her hands from the bleeding and badly beaten bunny. She bent down and pointed a talon in his face.

"YOU'VE GOT TILL 5:00, YOU HEAR ME? YOU'VE GOT TO 5:00." Chica snarled.

"You freakin' psychopath!"

"Yeah, clean yourself up."

Chica left while Bonnie struggled to sit up and catch his breathe. He was given a black eye, bruises everywhere and a bloody nose.

"Oh, why did I have to win that game?" Bonnie groaned.

A few minutes later Bonnie was back downstairs heading for the kitchen when Freddy arrived. He had left Foxy alone to tend to a few plans. He spotted Bonnie's condition and gasped.

"What the hell happened to you?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie could see Chica nearbye cracking her knuckles.

"I...fell..." Bonnie lied.

"Oh you should be more careful." Chica spoke up.

Bonnie walked back into the kitchen and just sighed. He only had one hour to make the pizza, but he still didn't know how. Freddy thought about helping...but felt he'd suffer Chica's wrath too. Bonnie could've just ran, but then he'd probably run into Foxy who will be devastated and angry. Then he heard something from Freddy who came past the kitchen.

"I'd hide dude, it's not worth it." Freddy said.

"Wait you knew I wasn't paying attention?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, sense when did you pay attention to anything important?"

"Point taken...will you do it for me?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Sure man, just go upstairs and hide." Freddy smiled.

Bonnie hugged Freddy before racing upstairs without Chica noticing him. An hour later, Bonnie peered out of his room to find Chica cleaning off a table in the hallway. He really wanted to see if Freddy had finished that pizza, so he grabbed a fake mustache and put it on before walking past Chica who had her back to him.

"Mornin'." Bonnie greeted her.

"Good day to you sir...HEY WAIT A MINUTE WHAT THE HELL?" Chica turned to him with her eyes going black again.

"SHIT! NO GET AWAY!" Bonnie raced to the stairs.

Then Chica pushed Bonnie down the stairs injuring him even more. When Bonnie tried to get up, he is slammed on the head by Chica's extra rolling pin.

"GETTING REAL TIRED OF YOU DUCKIN' MAN! YEAH?"

Chica beats him some more with the pin.

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie groaned.

"YEAH, GETTING REALLY TIRED, HUH?"

Bonnie continued to try and crawl away but Chica kept hitting him.

"WHERE'S MY PIZZA? WHERE'S MY PIZZA?"

She beats him some more before grabbing him by the neck again and pulling him to his face.

"YOU GOT TIME TO BE HIDING AND USING FAKE MUSTACHES INSTEAD OF MAKING PIZZA HUH? TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH, WERE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ANYTHING I SAID EARLIER?"

"Nope."

Chica kicks Bonnie in the crotch!

"OOOOWWWWW! LISTEN YOU JUST GOT TO GIVE ME MORE TIME-"

Chica kicks him in the crotch again before going back to beating him with her pin.

"DON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME MAN! DON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME, I WANT MY PIZZA! I WANT MY PIZZA MAN!" Chica yelled.

"CHICA THIS IS CRAZY YOU GOTTA-OH MY GOD!" Bonnie shook his head.

Chica brought out her pizza cannon Nette gave her awhile ago and fired flaming pizza slices at him burning him all over.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When she was done firing, Bonnie crawled into a ball whimpering. Chica advanced on him again but suddenly Freddy got in between them.

"HOLD ON CHICA! The pizza is finished, plus I think Bonnie had enough." Freddy said.

"Wait, you made it?" Chica asked.

"I asked him to." Bonnie said trying to get up.

"Oh...well why didn't you tell me this time?" Chica asked.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE BEATING ME! Look, I'm sorry for not paying attention, I just thought I could do it all on my own. But I was wrong." Bonnie sighed.

Chica wondered if she should be apologizing since it was all Bonnie's fault to begin with. Nevertheless, she helped him up and offered to get him bandaged up. Much later, Foxy arrived to eat the pizza with Chica, he questioned Bonnie on why he was beaten up but the bunny responded saying it was a long story. Freddy and Bonnie watched as Foxy and Chica sat in the dining room together talking and eating the chocolate pizza. Foxy mentioned some plans they had for later including a movie, a shopping spree and nice drive.

"Wow...the things we do for the people we care about." Freddy sighed happily.

"Easy for you to say." Bonnie muttered.

But Bonnie made a small smile seeing those two together, another year meant more adventures to come.

**End of Episode 4.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep, Chica can go pretty insane when she doesn't approve of something. And now Bonnie knows that, he better watch out from now on. Anyways, STAY TUNED FOR MORE!<strong>_


	5. Mike's Game

Episode 5: Struggles of Mike's Game

For the past few weeks, Mike has been coming up with an online game to create and luckily went to college to learn how to do it. And finally the day before his birthday, he had completed it. The game involved his good friends the Fazbear crew and he was excited to show them. After getting it well recieved by Jeremy and even Nette, he went over to Freddy's house to show them.

Mike literally ran all the way to Freddy's house with his labtop overjoyed that he could show them. Jeremy had told him to run as fast as he could. As he got near Freddy's house, he suddenly trips skinning his knee but saving the laptop. He sat up and gripped his knee in pain.

"AAAA...SSSSSSS...AAAAAA...SSSSS...AAAAAAA...SSSSSSS...AAAAAAA...SSSSSSSSS...AAAA."

Meanwhile, Chica was making a pizza, Freddy was reading a book upstairs and Bonnie was listening to music on the couch. The doorbell rings and Chica expected Bonnie to get it.

"Bonnie, you gonna get that?"

"..."

"BONNIE!"

"..."

"Ugh, I have to do everything myself." Chica grumbled.

She took off her oven mitts and stomped through the living room slapping Bonnie on the back of the head before opening the door to see a recovered Mike.

"Oh hi Mike!" Chica smiled.

"Hello Chica, I got something to show you all...well...if Foxy is here."

"He'll be over in a bit, come in I got some pizza in the oven." Chica invited him in.

Bonnie noticed Mike come in and finally took off the headphones curious to see his labtop.

"What's with the labtop?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a surprise!" Mike said.

Freddy came downstairs smiling when he saw Mike.

"Good day Mike." Freddy nodded.

"Hello Freddy!"

Chica got on the phone with Foxy to tell him to come over. Curious, Foxy also ran towards his house. When he got there, Foxy ends up tripping and skinning his knee, and copies Mike by sitting up and clutching his knee in pain.

"AAARRRRR...SSSSSSS...AAAARRRR...SSSSSS...AAARRRR...SSSSSS...AAARRRRR!"

When he recovered he came in seeing the others huddled behind Mike at his labtop in the living room.

"Aye, what be happening?" Foxy asked.

"Mike's got this game based on us, a horror game." Chica said.

Foxy walked over joining the huddle as Mike activated his game. He called it..."Five Nights at Freddy's". Mike really hoped the guys liked it, though he felt a bit uneasy with bigger animals huddled up so close to him.

"So...what exactly is the objective here?" Freddy asked.

"Well basically, you play the role as a nightguard as much watch over Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the animatronics that reside here, which are you guys. During this night shift, you have to watch out for...well...yourselves as ya'll try to get to the office and kill me by stuffing the player in a suit. I did the voice of the nightguard." Mike explained.

"Stuff people in a suit? What were you thinking?" Bonnie asked.

"Eh, thought it would be interesting. Now look I have to check these cameras and lights for any signs of you. There's the animatronic versions of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on the show stage." Mike showed them the camera.

"Where be me?" Foxy asked.

"Over here in Pirate's Cove." Mike showed him.

"Out of order? OUT OF ORDER?" Foxy snarled.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Mike chuckled.

"Hey, I think I moved." Bonnie pointed out.

"Check the hallways." Chica said.

Sure enough there was Game Bonnie in the hallway. Mike checked the show stage again to find Game Chica gone, then checked the kitchen to hear pots and pans rattling around.

"Hey why is the kitchen camera not working?" Chica asked.

"Game Chica likes privacy." Mike said.

Checking on Pirate's Cove, Game Foxy's head peered through the curtains.

"I look drunk or something." Foxy examined himself.

"OH SHIT I FORGOT BONNIE!" Mike freaked out.

He flipped down the camera and saw Game Bonnie at the left door when he lit it up. He shuts the door quickly.

"You shut the door on me? Not cool." Bonnie groaned.

"Well you're trying to kill me." Mike said.

"I haven't moved from the show stage yet." Freddy said.

"That's because you're saved for later nights." Mike explained.

"In order words, I'm watching how you play so I can sabotage your plans?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting."

"Even in a game, your cupcake creeps me out Chica." Bonnie said.

"It's not that bad...it's not like it will kill you." Chica scoffed.

"AAAHHH! WHERE'S CHICA?" Mike looked around.

Game Chica was now at the window looking excited.

"Damn I'm excited, why?" Chica asked.

"Supposed to look scary."

After looking back through several places stalling Foxy and Chica with the door, he finally tries to open the west door but the buttons didn't work.

"Uh-oh." Mike said.

"What? Did you break the game?" Freddy asked.

"No...Bonnie got in."

"So I kill you?" Bonnie asked.

"Wait for it..."

Mike flips up the camera, then back down only to get-

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Bonnie's jumpscare activates scaring Mike and the others...especially Bonnie.

"OH MY GOD MIKE WHAT AM I TRYING TO DO, BITE YOU?" Bonnie grabbed his head.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Chica said.

"I always said ye look creepy without eyebrows." Foxy said.

"That was a nice game though." Freddy smiled.

"OOh, I wanna turn!" Chica said.

"You can go now, let's see how far you can get." Mike smirked.

And so the gang took turns playing the game, Chica making it to Night 3 and getting Freddy's normal jumpscare, Bonnie playing up to the night 4 and getting Foxy's jumpscare, Foxy actually making it to the 6th night but runs out of power and is attacked by Freddy. And finally for Freddy, he reaches the 7th night and is down to 3% of power at 5AM.

"YOU'RE LOSING POWER!" Bonnie screamed.

"OPEN THE DOORS!" Chica yelled.

"I CAN'T! I'M OUTSIDE STANDING THERE...MENACINGLY! AND BONNIE WON'T GO AWAY!"

"WELL YOU PUT THE A.I. AT 20 FOR ALL OF US!"

"YE GONNA DIE!" Foxy yelled.

**CHOOOOOOoooooommmmm**

The power goes out and the doors open...then Game Freddy's face appears in the left door darkness while Toreador March plays in the back. Freddy and the others sit there as it plays for 10 seconds before everything went silent.

**DING-DONG DING-DONG...DING-DONG DING-DONG...**

**YAAAAAAAAAY!**

**6AM**

Freddy jumps up and fistpumps the air.

"HELL YEAH! WHO'S THE BEAR?" Freddy yelled.

"AAAWWWWW!" The others groaned.

"Uh Freddy, check the screen again." Mike pointed out.

"I'M FIRED! WELL GOOD RIDDANCE!" Freddy scoffed fixing his bowtie.

"So what did you guys think?" Mike asked.

"It was pretty good."

"I like it."

"Pretty spooky."

"Nice job Mike."

"Glad you guys enjoyed it, at some point I may create a new one with the others in it. Heck I even thought of creating this crazy golden version of Bonnie."

"Why me out of all of us?" Bonnie asked.

"Because you're the creepiest of them all. Seriously, how did Bon Bon end up with eyebrows...but you didn't?"

"BURN!" Chica pointed out.

Bonnie said nothing and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, you're welcome to play it anytime you want, just ask me. You know what's ironic, I actually have to work at my trucking company tonight because the nightguard there is sick, it'll be worth the extra money." Mike said shutting down his labtop.

"As long as the extra isn't 50 cents." Bonnie joked.

"True and just think about it, places like that don't really have things that will try to kill me at night. Like that could ever happen." Mike chuckled.

"Well hope you have a nice birthday tomorrow." Freddy said.

"Thanks guys, I'll see ya'll later."

"DON'T SKIN YOUR KNEE AGAIN!" Chica yelled.

When Mike was gone, the others talked about the game.

"Wow, he really went all out to make a game with us in it. Now that's dedication." Foxy said.

"I know, he's got some skills." Bonnie agreed.

"Freddy you alright?" Chica asked.

They all noticed Freddy was thinking of something with a large devilish grin.

"Hey gang...Mike did say he has to be a nightguard tonight...and he said no one usually tries to kill him there...what do you say we pay a little visit to his workplace tonight?" Freddy asked.

The others realized what he was getting at and also smirked...eventually turning into evil chuckles. Oh Mike's night was going to be different indeed. That night around 11:55 PM, Mike sat in the back office looking at stuff on his phone. The company was modeled almost the same as the pizzeria. Small office with two doors on each side, hallways, bathroom, closets, main front room and a supply room. The doors for the office also needed to be used carefully to conserve power.

"Man, I'm glad they liked the game. At least it's not real." Mike sighed with relief.

However, he was in for a fright tonight. Around 2:00 AM, he suddenly hears a few thuds down the hallway. Checking the cameras, he saw what looked like Freddy, Bonnie and Chica down by the front desk staring straight ahead and staying still.

"What the? How the hell did they get in, the door was locked and the windows were down. Why are they here?" Mike wondered.

He thought about going down there but felt lazy and decided to yell from the office. He peered down the west hallway and yelled.

"HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mike yelled.

He got no answer and started to get annoyed. Deciding they were planning some kind of trick, he walked down the west hallway to confront them. When he got there, he was met by some intimidating stares. He nearly jumped out of his uniform seeing the three just standing there with their big white eyes.

"Guys you shouldn't be here, I'm gonna get fired if someone walks in right now." Mike said.

"..."

"Are you even listening to me?"

Then he was met with a very disturbing sight, their eyes got black with white pupils and they bend to look angry.

"Mike...you did this...you did this to us..." Freddy growled.

"Huh? What happened?" Mike asked.

"Your game...it messed with our heads. So now we're gonna mess with YOU!" Bonnie sneered.

"I don't understand, how could that happen?" Mike said.

"We were sent some signals from that game, strange visions...visions that tell us...to do it for real." Chica said.

Mike was beyond terrified knowing he was dealing with large animals...angry ones too. Mike couldn't believe his game had somehow infected their minds...and then he realized something, if they're supposed to be playing it like the game...he should've been in his office by now.

"OH SHIT!" Mike raced away.

"FOXY DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Freddy ordered.

"FOXY? WHERE IS-OOOHHHHH!"

Mike slammed into a wall in fear when Foxy came barging out of a back room. Knowing Foxy's speed, Mike raced for the office which was a much shorter distance than in the pizzeria. He noticed Foxy running slower than usual, as if letting him escape. Mike raced into the office and slams down the door hearing Foxy bang on it. Freddy looked to Chica and ordered her to go into the east hallway. Mike looked at the cameras to see only Bonnie and Freddy staring at the camera, flipping to the storage room door he could see Foxy peeking out of it grinning.

"This can't be happening, I should delete that game as soon as possible." Mike freaked out.

He flipped back to the west hallway to see Bonnie already on his way. He lit up the right door to see Chica at the window looking very pissed, they all looked like that. He shuts the door quickly then sees Bonnie at the left door looking angry and he shuts that one. Freddy's laugh could be heard.

"GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Mike screamed.

He noticed Bonnie and Chica were not leaving, in fact they stayed at the window looking at him. Mike couldn't help but look back.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Bonnie growled.

"DO IT MIKE!" Chica yelled.

"NO! GO AWAY! YOU GUYS CAN'T HURT ME! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Mike yelled.

"WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Bonnie snarled.

Mike cowered in his chair refusing to check the cameras anymore and didn't see that Freddy was finding the power switch and pulled down the lever.

**CHOOOOOoooooooommmm**

Both doors opened and Mike's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He couldn't see Bonnie or Chica, instead he sees Freddy's eyes and mouth light up in the left door and somehow he's playing Toreador March. After a few seconds everything goes dark. Mike could hear footsteps approaching...but finally...

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Freddy screams in his face loudly making Mike jolt the chair back some. Freddy's finishes screaming and the others join him, all looked very angry with their eyes black.

"So...you think you can mess with the Fazbear gang do ya Mike?" Freddy snarled.

Mike back away as the four advanced on him, all of them cracking their knuckles in unison. Freddy speeds up grabbing Mike and slamming him against the wall.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK MAKING THAT GAME WOULD HAVE SOME CONSEQUENCES?" Freddy yelled.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH IT?" Bonnie yelled.

"YOU DARE MESS WITH OUR MINDS?" Chica yelled.

"WELL LET US TELL YE SOMETHING LANDLUBBER!" Foxy yelled.

Mike braced for the massive beating he was about to receive when he saw Freddy's eyes got back to normal.

"GOT YA!"

"AAAAHHHHHH...huh?" Mike said.

The other three suddenly break into laughter, while Freddy sets Mike down.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Bonnie pointed at him.

"PRICELESS!" Chica agreed.

"We got ye good!" Foxy laughed.

"Wait...this was just a trick?" Mike asked.

"Of course, your game never did anything to us. We just thought it would be fun to re-enact some of the game." Freddy said.

"How did you get in?" Mike asked.

Suddenly Nette pops from behind him.

"Hi Mike!"

"AAAAHHH! DAMN IT NETTE!" Mike groaned.

"I teleported them in, that prank was awesome. I'm surprised I never got into this kind of stuff sooner." Nette chuckled.

"But how did you play the song?"

"Phones are wonderful booty!" Foxy said.

Mike, realizing everything was gonna be okay, chuckled with them. He had to admit they did a pretty good job.

"Oh and by the way, happy birthday Mike." Chica hugged him.

"Thanks!"

"Oh it's his birthday, hey that means..." Bonnie figured out something.

The five grew their devious grins again making Mike a little nervous, then he released what the five had planned to do.

"Oh no...be gentle." Mike begged them.

"Alright Mike, how old are you?" Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"23."

"Nice...alright Mike this will be over before you know it."

The five had decided to give Mike his birthday hits, much to the man's horror. Their version of giving out birthday hits was to tackle Mike and playfully punch him in his chest and back, in other words it was a friendly pummeling. Tonight had been interesting...but Mike now hoped that from now on he didn't go near them on his birthday...but unfortunately for him...they'll find him...

**End of episode 5.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I had to do this...I really had to. It was totally worth it and it came out great, as least that's what I think. Anyways, STAY TUNED FOR MORE!<em>**


	6. The Missing Hat

_**This episode will finally reveal the name of the city but Foxy's old city will be left unnamed for now. Also this is probably the longest episode yet.**_

* * *

><p>Episode 6: The Struggles of The Missing Hat<p>

***The word "Fazbear" appears too large to see fully at first before it slowly starts to move back and get smaller while a narration begins***

In the anthropomorphic animal criminal society...vandalism, fighting and pizza can be considered especially awesome. In Striker City, the trouble-making animals who partake in these adventurous struggles are members of an elite squad known as the Fazbear Gang...these are their stories...

***CHUNG-CHUNG***

Freddy awoke one morning and stretches ready to start a new day full of making people suffer or becoming lazy and watching TV all day. He got up and rubbed his stomach since it was rumbling. Like every morning, he first went to get a quick shower, afterwards groom his fur, put on his bowtie and put on his...his...hat that wasn't on the dresser.

"Huh? Where's my hat? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?" Freddy said.

Bonnie and Chica were awoken to bear noises down the hall. Chica checked her clock to see it was 8:00 AM, these days only Freddy liked to get up at those times, she growled.

"Freddy what the hell is your problem?" Chica snarled.

"SOMEBODY TOOK MY HAT!" Freddy yelled.

"Ugh, over a hat, seriously?" Chica groaned.

Hearing the problem, Bonnie sprung up and his eyes went wide.

"Looks like it's time for Bonnie to become...DETECTIVE BONNIE!" He yelled.

Bonnie sprung out of bed and went to his dresser to grab a detective hat, some sunglasses and a cigar he had for some reason. Chica, unable to sleep, got up and made her bed while Bonnie busts in her room.

"CHICA! GET READY! WE GOT A JOB TO DO!" Bonnie said smoking his cigar.

"What job? And why do you have a cigar?" Chica asked.

"Meh, purposes. We need to check on Freddy."

"Okay I'm sure he just misplaced the hat somewhere in his room."

They go and inspect Freddy who is in a panic, rocking back and forth on his bed. The two come in worried to see their friend like that...but Bonnie quickly goes into detective mode.

"Hello Mr. Fazbear I'm Detective Bonnie and this is my partner Chica." Bonnie introduced himself.

"PARTNER?" Chica put her hands on her hips in disbelief.

"SHUSH YOU! Anyways could you tell us what happened?" Bonnie brought out a notepad and pen.

"Well...I woke up this morning and stretched." Freddy began.

"Was it a good stretch?"

"Uh..yes? So then I went to take a quick shower."

"Hot? Cold? In the middle?"

"In the middle I guess. Then I smoothed out my fur."

Bonnie examined Freddy's fur and found 3 strands still out of place on his head.

"YOU LIE! YOU DIDN'T FINISH! YOU LIE! YOU LIIIIEEEEEE!"

"When did you become Invader Zim?" Chica asked.

"Not important right now partner, anyways what happened next?"

"I put on my bowtie and-"

Bonnie interrupts him by fixing the slanted bowtie.

"Uh thanks...but then I went to grab my hat that I usually put on my dresser but it was gone." Freddy finished.

"CHICA! CHECK THE DRESSER FOR FINGERPRINTS...OR CLAWPRINTS...OR WHATEVER-PRINTS!" Bonnie yelled.

Chica thought this was ridiculous but looked around the dresser finding nothing.

"Freddy are you sure you didn't just put it somewhere else?" Chica asked.

"I'm sure, I checked everywhere." Freddy whimpered.

Bonnie sniffed around the room like a dog before also coming up with nothing. Chica and Freddy face-palmed.

"Oh so it's not here at all, well don't worry we'll find your hat. Someone must have snuck in here and stole it overnight, you left the window open. I bet it was just one of our friends messing with us...but which one? Anyways, just don't lose that bowtie." Bonnie said.

"I never will." Freddy grumbled.

"Looks like we got a mystery on our hands." Bonnie said.

"REALLY?" Chica shouted.

"Yes."

"So what are we gonna do search the whole house?" Chica asked.

"NO! It will be more difficult than that my dear chicken. Now protect those feathers...things are about to get..."

Bonnie cuts himself off and put on the sunglasses.

"...Furry."

YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Next thing Bonnie and Chica knew, they were wearing detective uniform and traveling through the ocean in an air-boat staring out at the sky. Of course the moment is ruined when Chica speaks up.

"Eh, I prefer a Law and Order style than CSI: Miami." Chica shrugged.

"Yeah let's go with that." Bonnie agreed.

***Cue Law and Order theme song and montage***

Random scenes go by during the song like Bonnie and Chica in a police car driving, Mike and Jeremy in jail, Freddy throwing his microphone at Foxy, Nette being a judge, Bon Bon testifying in court, Mangle panicking with some papers, Foxy and Chi Chi fighting in an interrogation room for some reason, Golden Bonnie/Hybrid from FNAF 3 playing against Bonnie in Super Smash Bros Wii U, and finally a group shot of the whole cast giving out derp faces.

***Back to episode***

Bonnie and Chica were downstairs making a list of people. Chica had refused to wear a hat over her bandanna and dressed the same way she always did.

"So who exactly did we see yesterday?" Bonnie tried to remember.

"Uh everyone? We went to see a movie remember?" Chica groaned.

"Right, so it could be anyone. But who has a grudge against Freddy, or just like tophats?" Bonnie said.

"We should ask Mike first, he told me once that he owns a lot of hats. Mabye he was just jelly." Chica shrugged.

"EXCELLENT SUGGESTION PARTNER! TO THE BONNIE-COPTER!"

Bonnie races out of the house where a large helicopter in the shape of his face is waiting. He gets in and takes off leaving Chica behind. He gets about a good 3 houses down before the helicopter hits a tree and falls down in a yard.

"OH NO! AAHH! AHHHH!"

The helicopter crashes on it's side but the blades still spin. Bonnie jumps out and away from it.

"AH! AH! WHOA! AH! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Jeremy came running outside to see his yard being torn up.

"BONNIE WHAT THE HELL!"

The blades of the helicopter started creating circles in the ground while throwing dirt everywhere.

"JEREMY GET INSIDE! THE BLADES ARE STILL SPINNING! GET INSIDE AH! AH!"

"AH! OH MY GOD BONNIE WHAT IS THAT THING? YOU'RE TEARING UP MY YARD! OH MY GOD!"

"AH! OH MY GOD! OH GOD! NO! NO! AH! AAH! AAAAHHHH!"

The blades finally stop and the two wipe themselves off.

"Oh, oh Jeremy I'm sorry man."

"It's okay, it's okay...I'm fine, everybody's fine."

"Boy that was scary." Bonnie said.

"If your done acting like Peter Griffin we need to get a move on." Chica groaned.

**Residence of Mike Schmidt...**

***CHUNG-CHUNG***

"ALRIGHT MIKE TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!"

"WHAT THE HELL? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

Bonnie had Mike pinned to the wall and staring him down while Chica checked his closets but found no hat.

"WHERE IS FREDDY'S HAT?" Bonnie said.

"Freddy lost his hat? Well I don't know, why would I take a hat from an animal that can rip me limb from limb?" Mike asked.

"Good point, well who else would take it?" Chica asked.

"Try Chi Chi, she may know something." Mike suggested.

"Probably, she did a few times compliment his hat." Chica said.

"You got off easy this time Mike..." Bonnie growled.

Bonnie took a smoke of his cigar and blew in Mike's face. When they left, Mike fainted from shock.

**Chi Chi's apartment...**

***CHUNG-CHUNG***

"ALRIGHT CHI-CHI TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" Bonnie demanded.

Chi Chi gave him a warning glare making the bunny back away hiding his face behind his notepad.

"Look Chi Chi, Freddy lost his hat and we were trying to see if anyone make have taken it." Chica said.

"Well I don't have it. Sure it's a nice hat, but I can't wear it." Chi Chi said.

"True, and you're not the hat type." Chica chuckled.

"Ugh, we are getting nowhere." Bonnie groaned.

"Oh come on Bonnie, it's obvious you really came here because you can't handle this investigation your own." Chi Chi smirked.

"No...that's not true." Bonnie blushed.

Chi Chi's made a devilish beak-less smile.

"Whatever, I can prove I can solve this case!" Bonnie stood straight.

The girls rolled their eyes and examined their sharp talons in unison.

"We'll see, because I'm coming with." Chi Chi said making Bonnie gasp.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES...**

"Oh fine. But now who shall we go to?" Bonnie asked.

"I say we talk to the foxes. They probably know something, hell Mangle is Freddy's girlfriend." Chi Chi suggested.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO! TO THE HINDEN-BONNIE!"

Bonnie races outside to the Hinden-Bonnie while Chi Chi and Chica watch from a window. The Hinden-Bonnie goes past them and down the street and out of their view. But a few seconds later...

**KA-BOOM!**

"OH MY GOD!"

"JEREMY I AM SO SORRY!"

"HOW CAN YOU AFFORD THESE THINGS?"

**Neighborhood...**

***CHUNG-CHUNG***

Foxy was out for a run down a sidewalk talking when he was confronted by Bonnie, Chica and Chi Chi.

"FOXY! YOU DID IT! IT WAS ALWAYS YOU!" Bonnie shouted at him.

"What?" Foxy was confused.

"We're looking for Freddy's hat." Chica said.

"Why would he be missing his hat, he always wears it." Foxy said.

"Because he lost it overnight. You sure you have no idea?" Chi Chi said.

"I'm sure, pirate's honor." Foxy placed a hand to his chest.

"LIAR!"

Bonnie tackles Foxy and pins him.

"GIVE UP THE HAT FOX!"

"I DON'T HAVE IT YA LANDLUBBER!"

"Bonnie knock it off!" Chi Chi groaned.

Just then Chica gets a call from Nette.

"HELLO? HELLO-HELLO, UH WELL IF YOU'RE HEARING THIS, THEN I NEED HELP! I'M IN A CRISIS!" Nette yelled.

**Nette's house...**

***CHUNG-CHUNG***

"ALRIGHT NETTE WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" Bonnie yelled.

"The hell are ye yelling for?" Foxy rubbed his ears.

"MY MUSIC BOX! IT'S GONE! I WOKE UP ON THE COUCH! I NEED MY MUSIC!" Nette panicked.

"Oh great another mystery." Chica groaned.

"We'll take the case. But first do you know anything about Freddy's hat?" Bonnie asked.

"HELL NO, FORGET THE HAT! FIND MY MUSIC BOX!" Nette snarled.

"I KNOW JUST WHERE TO LOOK!"

**DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED!**

"NO!"

"Well...I didn't know it would come to this." Bonnie sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Chi Chi asked.

"There's only one person in the world who would take things that isn't his...he's very cheeky too..." Bonnie growled.

"Who?"

"Let's just say, 2015 marks his 70th Anniversary." Bonnie said.

**Island of Sodor...**

***CHUNG-CHUNG***

"ALRIGHT GIVE IT UP THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE! WE KNOW YOU'RE HIDING FREDDY'S HAT AND NETT'S MUSIC BOX!" Bonnie growled.

The gang was standing right outside Tidmouth Sheds where Thomas, James and Percy were the only engines there.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Thomas asked.

"JUST BECAUSE IT'S YOUR ANNIVERSARY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO STEALING STUFF! I KNOW THE FAT CONTROLLER TOOK IT!" Bonnie accused.

Thomas was speechless and looked to his friends who were confused as well.

"Awkward." Percy said.

"Very." James agreed.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure these three or Sir Topham Hatt had nothing to do with it." Chica said.

"Yeah let's get out of here, we've already caused confusion and delay." Chi Chi said.

"Let's ask my sister." Foxy suggested.

And Nette teleported them away back to Striker City leaving the engines to think they were only hallucinating.

**Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

***CHUNG-CHUNG***

"Hey Mangle, where's Bon Bon?" Foxy asked.

"In her room, she had trouble sleeping last night so she's taking a nap." Mangle said.

"I see, so Mangle, do you know of the whereabouts of Freddy's hat and Nette's music box?" Bonnie asked.

However this time, Mangle didn't object, she had started to sweat...and Foxy noticed.

"What's with the hesitation Mangle?" Foxy asked.

"Uh nothing, but no...I had nothing to do with it." Mangle said nervously.

"SHE'S BLUFFING GET HER!" Bonnie screamed.

Mangle ran away and Foxy, Chica and Chi Chi chased after her while Bonnie and Nette celebrated in victory downstairs by break-dancing. They could hear what sounded like cat screeches and scuffling upstairs.

"CATFIGHT!" Bonnie cheered.

"HELL YEAH!" Nette cheered back.

"...Mabye we should go check on them."

"Yeah no shit."

They walked upstairs to see a large fightcloud in the middle of the hallway containing Mangle, Foxy, Chica and Chi Chi.

"You know what's weird, most of the time the detective gets injured, yet I haven't."

"UNTIL NOW!" Nette said.

Nette kicks Bonnie into the cloud while Nette hears "Grandfather Clock" coming from Bon Bon's room. When he opens the door, he finds Bon Bon sleeping on her bed...with the music box beside it. She looked so peaceful.

"Aw, she just wanted to hear the song. All she had to do was ask instead of going through the window I must have left open." Nette walked over to her.

He tapped a claw on her face making her wake up instantly.

"AAHHH! NETTE, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

Nette silence her with a claw on her lips.

"It's okay Bon Bon...no need for an apology." Nette smiled.

The two just stared at each other blushing, but suddenly the moment is ruined by an injured Bonnie who barges in angrily.

"NETTE YOU LITTLE...oh wait there's the music box." Bonnie pointed out.

"What's going on?" Bon Bon asked.

"Oh we subdued Mangle in her room and are now interrogating her." Foxy explained.

They followed Bonnie to Mangle's room where she was tied up and placed in a chair.

"ALRIGHT MANGLE, WHY'D YOU DO IT! WHY DID YOU KILL KENNY YOU BASTARD?" Bonnie snarled.

"What?"

"Nevermind, just tell us why you stole the hat and where it is." Chi Chi said.

"I thought it would be funny to prank him, see how he would react if he saw his hat was missing. How did he react?" Mangle asked.

"Not too well, I think he was trying not to cry." Chica said.

"Oh dear...well the hat in under the pillows on my bed." Mangle revealed.

Bonnie took the honor to retrieve the hat and raised up it all dramatically.

"I DID IT! I SOLVED THE CASE! I'M THE BEST DETECTIVE EVER!" Bonnie cheered.

"Ugh, no credit for your partner?" Chica said.

"Okay fine...5% of credit."

"Typical."

"Oh Bon Bon by the way you're still going to be punished. You must pay your debt to society." Bonnie said sternly.

"Ugh, I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling gang members." Bon Bon glared at Bonnie and Chica.

"Alright Foxy take her away." Bonnie demanded.

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Bon Bon yelled.

She lunges for the door, only to be blocked by Chica, Chi Chi and an untied Mangle.

"Not so fast Bon Bon, nothing personal." Chi Chi smirked.

"Awwww." Bon Bon whined.

"So...no court?" Foxy asked.

"Ugh, fine let's make this quick and easy." Bonnie sighed.

Mangle and Bon Bon sat on the bed while Bonnie sat on the other end of the room behind a large box. The others stood to the sides as Bonnie began.

"Since there are obviously no witnesses to the crimes, I will go ahead and ask how do you two plead." Bonnie said.

"Guilty." They sighed.

"Jury do you have a verdict?" Bonnie asked Foxy, Chica, Chi Chi and Nette.

"We here find the defendants guilty of all crimes." Chica said.

"Well that was simple. Bon Bon you will be sentenced to being kept in a corner for an hour while Mangle will apologize to Freddy which will be the hardest thing to ever do since you took his hat of all things." Bonnie ordered.

He used his fist as a gavel and banged it on the box ending the session.

"Fine." Mangle said.

"AN HOUR? THAT'S CRAZY!" Bon Bon snarled.

"Don't worry you can have your phone with you."

"YAY!"

**Freddy's house...**

***CHUNG-CHUNG***

And so Bon Bon sat in a corner of Freddy's living room while Chi Chi and Nette guarded her. Mangle went to talk to Freddy on his couch.

"Oh Freddy can you forgive me?" Mangle said.

Freddy adjusted his hat back on to his head and smiled at Mangle.

"Of course...I shouldn't have been so worried." Freddy said.

_"Well that was easy." _Mangle thought.

Before Mangle could speak out, Freddy grabbed her in for a kiss. Meanwhile, despite completing the case, Bonnie now felt upset. Chica and Foxy couldn't get him out of his room. Eventually Freddy and Mangle came upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Freddy asked.

"He's doesn't think he did a good job anymore." Chica sighed.

"Hmm."

Bonnie was sitting on his bed drawing on his notepad a picture of him wearing his detective uniform. Then he heard Freddy knock.

"Oh Bonnie, I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as a leader by COMING IN ANYWAY!"

Freddy bashes the door open using Foxy as a battering ram, much to the fox's displeasure.

"Oh hey Freddy, at least you're wearing that hat now." Bonnie sighed.

"Look Bonnie, I know you're only trying to help out, and to me you did a great job as a detective." Freddy smiled.

Bonnie's ears perked up at this.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course, in fact...I think I have another mission for you."

"What's that?"

"The case of the detective that gave up on doing investigating. Think you can solve that?" Freddy smirked.

"Consider it solved!" Bonnie smiled.

With that, Bonnie raced out of his room and towards Chica with a big grin.

"Case closed?"

"Case closed!"

Bonnie and Chica high-four while Foxy chased Mangle who was teasing him about being used as a battering ram.

**End of episode 6.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I honestly didn't think it would be this long, I think it's the longest episode. For the record I'm a major Thomas and Friends fan since I was 3 and have no shame of it which is why they had a cameo here. Can't believe it's been 70 years since the first book in the Railway Series. But anyways...STAY TUNED FOR MORE!<strong>_


	7. Different Fate

**_Welcome everyone to a very special episode of the series. This episode is special mainly because it will be the longest episode yet and it will contain alternate realities that Foxy ends up in. I will admit it may not be as funny as the other episodes, probably just be more about adventure with a little bit of seriousness. But I really wanted to make this episode. So hope you guys enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Episode 7: Struggles of a Different Fate<p>

Today had been a special day for Foxy and Mangle, it was their birthday and they were as of now 18 years old. The others had thrown a large party and did all sorts of things with them such as a food fight, a movie, and even some vandalizing of the town. Though it didn't seem like it, deep down inside Foxy wasn't fully happy. Every year he wished for the same thing, to sail the ocean, even battle a ninja or a knight and save the town that way. He wanted to do something much more than stay secluded in one city. The lack of his pirate and adventurous sides getting any fun had taken a toll.

Around 1:00 at night Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon returned to the house. As a tradition, Mangle and Foxy often had a large wrestling match just to see who the top sibling was on their birthdays. Mangle thought Foxy had forgotten after all the partying so decided to remind him.

"Oh Foxy, I don't think we're finished yet." Mangle cracked her gloved knuckles.

"Aye, I know." Foxy said less enthusiastically.

Bon Bon smirked knowing what was going to happen and decided to hop to her room. The foxes squared off, growling, flexing claws and baring fangs. Though Mangle looked more eager than Foxy.

"You ready to lose brother?" Mangle sneered.

"Aye, yer no match for this pirate!" Foxy said.

"Is that so?"

Mangle charged Foxy, who's face went from excited to just complete depression causing Mangle to stop...worried but skeptical.

"Foxy? You okay? What's wrong?" Mangle asked still a bit defensive in case of a trick.

"Nothing...nothing to worry about." Foxy sighed.

But Mangle knew Foxy all too well, he had that look in his eye proving that something was wrong.

"Just tell me Foxy. I'm your sister, I'll surely understand." Mangle rubbed his shoulder.

"It's just...I'm losing my touch around here. I'm a pirate, a pirate who thirsts for adventure, I told ye this Mangle. I just want to do more." Foxy sighed.

"So I'm guessing getting rid of Golden and Fredrick weren't enough?" Mangle asked.

"Kinda...but that was long ago...what about now?" Foxy said.

Mangle sighed, she felt bad for him. But what could she possibly do?

"I'm sorry Foxy." Mangle said.

"It's not yer fault. Look I'm not in the mood for wrestling, I'm going to bed." Foxy left.

"Alright, but you owe me." Mangle smirked.

Foxy waved her off and went to bed. Bon Bon hadn't heard a single grunt of pain or any fighting and got curious. She poked her head out of the door to see Mangle coming up the stairs.

"What happened?" Bon Bon asked.

"Oh nothing, we just decided to postpone it...however...and am in need of a good fight...and YOU'RE the only other person here." Mangle grinned at her.

Bon Bon's eyes go wide knowing what was about to happen.

"OH GOD NO! MAD FOX ON THE LOOSE! MAD FOX ON THE LOOSE!" Bon Bon yelled go back into her room.

"COME HERE BON BON AND TAKE IT LIKE A BUNNY!" Mangle pounced towards her.

They jumped all around the room with Mangle trying to snatch Bon Bon but couldn't get to her. Bon Bon bounced off the walls and floor until she got to her door and took off out of the room.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" Bon Bon yelled.

"WANNA BET?" Mangle snarled.

Meanwhile, Foxy laid in bed thinking of the amazing adventures he's always dreamed of. He still hoped one day he'd a chance to do some of them. Of course his dreams were interrupted when the girls came racing in.

"GIRLS WHAT ARE YOU-OOF!"

Bon Bon bounces onto Foxy's chest just as Mangle lunges for her. Bon Bon jumps out of the way just for Mangle to punch Foxy in the face.

POW!

**WASTED**

"Ooh, I punched Foxy while he was vulnerable...BONUS POINTS BITCHES!" Mangle yelled.

Bon Bon took this as a distraction and knocked Mangle off the bed, then grabbed Foxy's cover and jumped on Mangle with it trying to bag her. Bon Bon could tell Mangle had too much sugar in her after the partying, she was so crazy she forced Freddy into a full 15 minute private make-out session. The cover was thick enough to wrap Mangle in it like she was being stuffed in a bag.

"AAAHHHH! LET ME OUT OF HERE! BON BON LET ME OUT!" Mangle snarled thrashing around.

Bon Bon managed to tie up the cover like a bag and drag her away from Foxy who recovered from the blow.

"Ugh, what has gotten into her?" Foxy asked.

"Next time we need to watch her when we party." Bon Bon sighed.

"I agree. So can ye get me another cover?" Foxy asked.

"No problem, damn she's a feisty one."

Mangle was still thrashing around try to escape the capture but failed. Bon Bon dragged her out into the hallway.

"What are ye gonna do with her?" Foxy asked.

"Oh just knock her out."

Bonnie does so after finding where her head was and slammed a fist on it and she goes limp.

"That should do it." Bon Bon felt satisfied.

Bon Bon took Mangle out of the cover and put her back in her room, before bringing the cover back to Foxy.

"HEY FOXY CATCH!" Bon Bon yelled throwing the cover.

"NO DON'T THROW THAT IT'S TOO HEAVY!"

BAM!

**WASTED**

"Oops, sorry Foxy, hey do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I kinda feel worried about being alone." Bon Bon said.

"Sure lass."

Bon Bon got under the covers while Foxy adjusted so he could sleep. He drifted off into something unexpected...something he thought he'd never see...

**Later...**

Sunlight beamed down onto Foxy's eyes making his groan in annoyance.

"Ugh, morning already?" Foxy sneered.

He sat up and noticed right away something was off. He wasn't his own room, instead he was in some kind of wooden room and the place looked a mess. The window was shaped like a large circle, around the room was a large table piled with maps, a telescope and a lamp. He got out of bed and saw a red pirate hat and jacket hanging on the wall with a black glove in a pocket. Deciding to look outside, he saw something that made his heart pound...the sea.

"Shiver me timbers, I be at sea. But how? Bon Bon?"

Foxy looked back over at the bed where Bon Bon was nowhere to be seen. This was all confusing and exciting at the same time, just then two people came racing inside his room. Foxy noticed it looked like Bon Bon and Chi Chi...but why were they dressed like that? Bon Bon had on a pirate hat, a blue pirate jacket and a belt with a sword hooked to it and white gloves. Chi Chi wore a pink pirate jacket, hat, two swords on a belt, and black gloves.

"CAPTAIN FOXY! THE EVIL CAPTAIN BOWTIE MIGHT BE PLANNING ANOTHER ATTACK! WE HAVE TO ACT NOW!" Bon Bon yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on lass. What's going on? Why are we here?" Foxy asked.

The girls looked at him like he was insane.

"Uh captain, what's wrong with you? We've always been pirates!" Chi Chi said.

"What? No we haven't." Foxy said.

"Wow...Captain Bowtie must have really damaged something in your brain after he clocked you in the face yesterday. We need to be ready for him." Bon Bon sneered.

Foxy gave up, he really didn't want to get into the debate of whether he was still dreaming or not, though he did pinch himself and it hurt so he decided to go along with it.

"Alright then uh...make sure me crew is ready!" Foxy commanded.

"...It's just us sir..."

"Oh..."

Foxy quickly put on his jacket, hat and glove and looked for his sword but didn't find it anywhere.

"Where's my sword?"

"Never needed one, you always used your hook. Why are you acting so strange?" Chi Chi asked.

Foxy looked at his hook and noticed it was much bigger than usual, about the size of his own head.

"Nevermind, let's head out onto the deck!"

Exiting the room, he ended up tripping down a flight of steps forcing the girls to do so as well.

"YAH! OW! OOF! UGH! **BLEEP! BLEEEP! BLEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **SCREEEE! SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!

CRASH

**WASTED**

DAMN IT!"

"You're forgetting a lot of stuff today aren't you?" Bon Bon said getting up.

"Let's go with that and get to the deck."

The open a door and race out onto the deck to look around the red and blue ship. Foxy couldn't believe he was on a real ship, it wasn't big since it was just the three of them, but big enough that he could've at least had a bigger crew. He saw the several large cannons, the properly built floorboards, the the flag which had Foxy's face on it with crossbones going through it. The girls facepalmed when they saw Foxy looking around the ship.

"CAPTAIN! STAY ON THE LOOKOUT FOR CAPTAIN BOWTIE!" Bon Bon snarled.

BOOM!

The two hear a cannon fire and a cannonball hurls towards them landing on the deck.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! IT'S CAPTAIN BOWTIE!" Chi Chi shouted as she used the wheel at the front.

Foxy raced to the front to see a brown and black ship up ahead coming towards them. It was the same size as theirs, had a flag with a bear face and red painted blood dripping down the eyes. On deck was Captain Bowtie himself steering...also known as Freddy. He was wearing his signiture bowtie, a brown jacket, black gloves, a large belt with one sword, and a pirate hat instead of the usual tophat. His crew mates included Frank the cat and Thunder the panther who were looking eager to battle Foxy's crew again.

"YAR HAR! THIS TIME CAPTAIN FOXY WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GIVE IN TO ME!" Freddy sneered.

"We already got something they want after all." Frank chuckled.

"Yeah...they'll definitely want her back." Thunder glared at their prisoner.

Turns out the crew had kidnapped Chica who had recently retired from being a pirate, but on the way to start a new life she was ambushed by Captain Bowtie...much to Chi Chi's anger. Foxy watched as the ship got closer.

"CAPTAIN, SHOULD WE START FIRING?" Bon Bon yelled.

"WRECK THEIR SHIP MATEYS!" Foxy ordered.

Immediately the two ships started to fire at each other, Foxy thought Freddy was going to try and ram straight into the ship.

"GIVE UP CAPTAIN FOXY! AND I MAY SPARE YOUR LIFE!" Freddy called out,

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER SURRENDER TO YE!" Foxy yelled back.

"SO BE IT! BUT YOU'LL NEVER TAKE BACK YOUR EX-MEMBER!" Freddy pointed to Chica.

Foxy gasped...did he kidnap Chica?

"OH HELL NO!" Foxy shouted.

Foxy ordered the girls to fire all their cannons, much to the surprise of Freddy who growled.

"FIRE BACK! WE'RE GONNA BOARD THAT SHIP IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!" Freddy snarled.

Foxy and Freddy stared each other down as the ships came closer. Freddy's ship moved over to Foxy's left where they were planning to board. Cannonballs crashed into each others' ships, some missed. Bon Bon fired one shot that knocked into the mast of Freddy's ship breaking it.

"ARGH! THESE PIRATES REALLY BE TESTING ME PATIENCE!" Freddy sneered.

"LET'S BOARD THEIR SHIP ALREADY!" Thunder snarled.

Chi Chi poked Foxy who was trying to fire another cannon.

"Foxy, get Captain Bowtie and save my sister! We'll take the others." Chi Chi said.

"Very well...YE HEAR THAT BOWTIE! I'M COMING FOR YE!" Foxy yelled.

To the surprise of Freddy and his crew, Foxy leaped far off his own ship and right onto the deck of Freddy's. Thunder and Frank dragged the bound and gagged Chica into a back room and leaped onto Foxy's ship and started fighting with Bon Bon and Chi Chi. Foxy and Freddy squared off.

"You got some nerve fighting me again Foxy! Especially after yesterday's battle when I almost defeated you." Freddy snarled.

"Uh...yeah...yesterday...sure..." Foxy was confused again.

"What's up with you?" Freddy asked.

"Uh...ye mind refreshing my memory? Bon Bon told me ye hit me yesterday pretty hard and I was acting strange. And why is my hook so huge?" Foxy asked.

"You mean you forgot about how legendary your hook is? You hold the Hook of Truth, the most sacred weapon in the world, and it's very valuable, AND I WILL HAVE IT. We couldn't finish our battle yesterday because of the storm, BUT THIS BATTLE WILL BE OUR FINAL ONE!" Freddy explained.

Foxy finally realized he must have stumbled into some kind of alternate reality...but why and how?

"JUST GIVE US BACK CHICA AND YE WON'T WALK THE PLANK!" Foxy snarled.

"MAKE ME!" Freddy said.

Freddy pulled out his sword and charged Foxy who charged back with his hook outstretched. Soon sword and hook clashed, the sounds echoing all over the area. Foxy always practiced fighting like a pirate so he found himself dodging Freddy's swipes. Foxy managed to cut into Freddy's fur a bit while little hairs from Foxy were cut by the sword. They battled all over the ship trying to gain the upper hand. Foxy looked back over at his mates who were handling themselves pretty well against Frank and Thunder. Eventually the two pirates were locked into a power struggle.

"I'LL FINISH YOU OFF THIS TIME FOXY!" Freddy snarled.

"NOT TODAY!" Foxy bared his fangs.

Foxy managed to curl his hook over Freddy's sword and tried to pull it away. Knowing he didn't exactly have to fight like a pirate, he quickly kicked Freddy in the crotch making the bear drop the sword. Freddy recovered rather quickly seeing Foxy holding his sword.

"Looks like you've been unarmed." Foxy smirked.

"I don't need that sword to beat you." Freddy puts up his fists.

Foxy tossed the sword far away and got in a fighting stance. Enraged, Freddy charged Foxy and tackled him into the back room where Chica was trapped. The chicken was surprised to see Foxy.

"CHICA! ARE YE OKAY?" Foxy asked.

Chica's scream were muffled by the large rope over her mouth. Foxy couldn't believe this...he turned to Freddy with his eyes going black.

"YE SON OF A BITCH!" Foxy snarled.

"Son of a what?" Freddy asked.

Foxy remembered that pirate's never used that phrase before, so it was new to him. But it didn't matter.

"Let's have a little private chit chat." Foxy said.

He tackled Freddy into a storage room on Chica's left and the door slammed shut. All Chica could hear was some violent punching, clawing, grunting, and some things breaking. Chica cringed and worried what was happening in there...but finally everything went silent...and Foxy emerged a bit beaten...but alive and victorious.

"Scallywag." Foxy muttered.

He walked over to Chica and untied her.

"Foxy? You okay? What happened to Bowtie?" Chica asked.

"Oh I defeated him, he was tough but I managed."

Just then Chi Chi and Bon Bon arrived.

"Thunder and Frank have been captured sir, and Bowtie?" Chi Chi asked.

Suddenly, the storage door opens and Freddy falls to the ground giving them their answer. He was knocked out and badly beaten.

"Foxy...can I do something real quick?"

"What?"

Chica pulled Foxy into a kiss surprising the others. But the kiss didn't last long...suddenly the entire setting vanished and Chica, Freddy, Bon Bon and Chi Chi began to disappear around Foxy.

"WHAT? NO! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Foxy yelled.

He shut his eyes tightly as he felt a sting of pain in his head, when he opened his eyes, he found himself in downtown Striker City. He was back home...sorta. All the lights were out, the city looked dead...and destroyed almost. Did something happen while he was gone? He noticed his hook was still large.

"Hello! Anybody?" Foxy called out.

But he got no response, he looked at all the damage, cars were torn apart, streetlamps were taken down, the tall buildings were burnt and the windows shattered with smoke rising out of them, even the street had large cracks in them. What had happened? Were his friends hurt? Foxy took out his phone to make some calls...strangely...the only contact not available was Bonnie's. Finally he heard coughing.

"Whoa, who's that?" Foxy raced up ahead.

He found what looked like Chi Chi being ganged up on by 3 strange bunnies. She was on the ground being kicked.

"OW! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Chi Chi yelled.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Foxy yelled.

The bunnies turn to him surprising Foxy, they were completely black with white circles for eyes and their white teeth showed...they were like...Shadow Bonnies. The lunge at Foxy who lunges back. He aims at one and slices through it with his hook. One of the shadows gets in two punches to Foxy's face before Foxy bit into the shadow's neck. The third tackled Foxy and swung wild punches at him before Foxy grabbed one fist, pulled him forward and bit the shadow on the forehead. With them dead, he rushes over to Chi Chi who was still coughing.

"CHI CHI WHAT HAPPENED?" Foxy asked.

"FOXY? We thought you were dead!" Chi Chi hugged him.

"Dead? Why?"

"You know exactly why! Look at the damage!" Chi Chi said.

Knowing he was from another reality, Foxy shook his head.

"Chi Chi, I'm not from this reality...I'm a different Foxy. Please understand and tell me what was with those shadow creatures." Foxy said.

"Bonnie snapped, his gang of ninjas went on a large rampage feeling betrayed by everyone. Ever since we defeated Fredrick, nothing has been going right. He tried desperately to save his parents, but Fredrick critically injured them before Bonnie and his ninja clan killed him, and he believes nobody cares, but we do. Freddy and my cousin Chica tried to stop him from making mistakes, but he badly hurt them and now they're in the hospital." Chi Chi explained.

"And how did he get those creatures?"

"Golden of course!"

"GOLDEN?"

Foxy was shocked...Golden was alive?

"But Golden realized his mistake but cannot stop him...believing the city is doomed anyways."

"But what about Bonnie's sister, where is Bon Bon?"

"...Who's Bon Bon?"

Foxy gasped, so in this reality Golden was never a bad guy, Bon Bon didn't exist and Bonnie never joined the Fazbear Gang but lived in this city. The hell?

"How are you alive?" Foxy heard a voice.

He turned behind him to see Golden standing there.

"I should be asking ye the same thing." Foxy muttered.

"You shouldn't be here, Bonnie will come after anyone not following his commands except me." Golden growled.

"I'm not yer Foxy, and also, I was helping out Chi Chi. And I will go after Bonnie myself."

"YOU'RE A FOOL! YOU'LL JUST DOOM YOURSELF! GIVE UP WHILE YOU CAN!"

"OR WHAT?"

Foxy was already tired of Golden, the two faced each other.

"GUYS ENOUGH! PLEASE!" Chi Chi begged.

"FINE! GO AHEAD AND TRY! YOU WON'T WIN! EVEN WITH THE HOOK OF TRUTH!" Golden snarled.

"What's with people calling my hook the Hook of Truth?" Foxy wondered.

Foxy went over to Chi Chi who whimpered.

"I'm gonna stop this alright?"

"Okay...just be careful."

A few minutes later, Foxy raced across rooftops searching for Bonnie and any more of those shadows. Suddenly he felt the sense of deja-vu and smirked when he saw a familiar sight. A figure was racing across the rooftops towards him. It looked like Bonnie, the only difference was he was wearing some kind of purple ninja outfit that covered everything except his eyes.

"Ah, repeating our first encounter eh?" Foxy said.

Once again, the two leaped just four buildings apart and crossed each other, Foxy smiled and looked back seeing Bonnie glaring at him...seemingly surprised he was there. Detecting a battle to start, Foxy bounced off a building and caught up with Bonnie as they jumped down to the damaged streets. For some reason, Bonnie never said a word.

"So Bonnie, got any more shadows to throw at me?"

"..."

"Surprised I'm here?"

"..."

"Are ye even the Bonnie I know?"

"..."

"Okay then...whatever."

Foxy and Bonnie raced down the streets jumping over cars, lampposts and other obstacles. This Bonnie was also pretty fast and able to keep up with him. Foxy figured their battle would be exactly like their first encounter, but he was wrong, instead Bonnie would teleport away for a brief moment, then appear in front of Foxy and try to attack. Bonnie punched Foxy in the jaw, Foxy tries to retaliate by swinging his hook at him but Bonnie vanished again. Foxy took these chances to run forwards trying to take the fight out of the city.

This repeated several times before Foxy started to get a pattern, though he wondered why Bonnie would do the same things as if he was some kind of computer program. After dodging a few more attacks, Foxy kicked in his boost but found out Bonnie could do the same thing. They clashed several times but Foxy remained the fastest and eventually stopped, turned around and punched Bonnie in the face. Bonnie teleports in front of Foxy and lunges, Foxy blocks the incoming punch and kicks Bonnie in the chest before spin-kicking him to the ground. Foxy then pounces on Bonnie and punches him several times in the face while Bonnie struggles to get him off. He couldn't concentrate on teleporting with Foxy on him.

"BONNIE! STOP! YOU'VE BECOME CRAZY! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN." Foxy yelled.

Bonnie shook his head and wrestled with Foxy trying to get the upper hand, but Foxy refused to let that happen. He raised his large hook threateningly over Bonnie's face who went wide-eyed, then Foxy slammed it down right beside his head.

"IF YE DON'T WANT THIS TO PIERCE YER EYES YE LET ME SPEAK!" Foxy snarled.

Bonnie gave in and sighed not wanting to be stabbed by the supposed "Hook of Truth".

"Look, I'm not the Foxy from this reality, but I know that ye need to stop. I'm just like you aright, I know what it's like to have yer feelings hurt during family matters...but destroying the town won't solve anything. Look, did ye ever think that mabye they all DID care? Mabye they just wanted to give ye some alone time." Foxy said.

Bonnie looked down in shame still not saying anything. Foxy rubbed his shoulder.

"Look, ye got parents to see in the hospital ye should go to them now." Foxy said.

He then went to take the ninja mask off Bonnie revealing him to look like regular Bonnie. The bunny broke down into silent crying and Foxy hugged him. When they stood up, Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"Now go." Foxy smiled.

Bonnie wiped his eyes and left, and Foxy was left alone but Golden and Chi Chi watched from nearbye.

"He did it...wow. What do you think Golden?"

"He did okay."

Just as Foxy was about to go find the others, the world began to change again. Everything he saw just vanished and he felt the singe of pain in his head and shuts his eyes. This time when he opens them, his vision is a little blurry. When his vision cleared he finds himself on the ground being surrounded by what looked like...knights? It was two nights dressed and yellow armor and they reminded Foxy of Chica and Chi Chi since their hair was similar those two.

"What's going on?" Foxy asked.

"SILENCE FOOL!" Chi Chi snarled.

She then punches him in the nose making him yelp. He sits up grabbing his nose and looks around, it looked like downtown Striker City...only in medieval times. Apparently the knights had found Foxy wandering around.

"We have orders to take you the Queen herself, either surrender, or we'll be forced to use...well force." Chica said.

"Uh sure...but who's the Queen?" Foxy asked.

"Hah, the Hook of Truth is in the possession of an idiot I'm assuming." Chi Chi taunted him.

"AN IDIOT! WHO ARE YE CALLING-"

Before Foxy could finish, Chica punches him in the face too, much to Foxy's horror.

"Alright let's pummel this fool!" Chica said.

"Gladly!" Chi Chi said.

Before the girls could, they are stopped by a blue armored bunny.

"Enough girls, let's get him to the Queen, she'll deal with him." Bon Bon said.

Foxy said nothing as he was bound, gagged and transported to the Queen's castle. Many people they passed by were afraid or shocked to see Foxy which confused him. The castle wasn't that far away nor was it that big, it was actually located where the Fredrick's factory would've been.

"So...why does she want to see me?" Foxy asked them.

"You hold the Hook of Truth, the most sacred weapon of all time. She wants to challenge you to duel for it...and to prove if you're as powerful as they say." Chica explained.

"I see, what would happen to me if I lose?" Foxy asked.

"Who said you'd be alive afterwards?" Chi Chi said.

Foxy gulped...oh great so after being stabbed by Fredrick, he was now going to be stabbed by a queen? When they arrived, Foxy gasped at the sight of the castle...it was painted white and pink...wait white and pink...the only person who was colored like that was...uh-oh. Foxy looked at all the expensive stuff inside the castle as he's led down a long hallway. At some large doors, Chi Chi pops her head inside and speaks with the queen.

"He's here your majesty." Chi Chi said.

The queen fox herself was busy sitting on her pink and white throne sharpening her sword. She was already wearing some silver and red armor all over her body and even her face was covered by a visor except her mouth. Her armored claws tapped on the arm rest of her throne and her tail swished.

"Very well, send him in." She said.

The other two shoved Foxy inside and locked the doors behind them. The knights didn't want to miss this. Foxy stood there nervously as the queen approached him and examined him all over.

"So...your the legendary Fox that holds the sacred Hook of Truth eh?" She said getting a closer look of the hook.

"It's usually not this big but-"

"SILENCE! Now then, I will claim this weapon...but first...I'd like to test it." She said.

_"The day Mangle become royalty in my reality is the day I kill myself." _Foxy mentally groaned.

"Uh...Queen Mangle is it? Are you sure you don't recognize me?" Foxy asked.

"Pah, who do you think I am?"

"Well in my reality you're my sister."

The queen and knights break into laughter making Foxy embarrassed.

"Oh you should be fun to battle." Mangle chuckled bringing out her sword.

"Now wait we don't have to-"

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" She yelled.

Foxy went wide-eyed when Mangle lunged with her sword. Foxy however blocked the swing with his hook and pushed her back, much to the shock of the others.

"Nobody blocks the queens first attack." Bon Bon said.

Mangle shook off her shock and lunged again, but Foxy blocked her next two swipes.

"UGH! HOW CAN THIS BE? ARE YOU AT LEAST GONNA FIGHT BACK?" Mangle snarled.

"Nah!" Foxy shrugged.

Mangle bared her fangs and started to wildly slash at him. Foxy and Mangled would sometimes battle with swords and he figured out all her moves and how to block them. Foxy blocked every single one of the queen's attacks, even yawning during them.

"Got any new material?" Foxy asked.

Queen Mangle angrily tried to spin-kick him, only for Foxy to jump up and kick her in the face knocking her down and she drops her sword. Foxy picks up the sword and tosses it aside like he did Freddy. Queen Mangle gets up and looks at Foxy in shock.

"How are you so...powerful?"

"Meh, it's a gift lass."

Seeing she didn't have her sword, she decided to resort to fisticuffs which Foxy greatly approved.

"You do realize I'm wearing armor, your punches or swipe couldn't effect me."

"Oh I've been through a lot of shit to know that fighting against metal is nothing."

"THAT DOES IT!"

Mangle and Foxy charged each other and punched each other in the face, for a split second Mangle realized Foxy's punch did do some damage. The propelled back but Foxy was already charging back, the metal punch barely having an effect. Foxy delivered two more punches before Mangle tried to hit back but Foxy blocked each one. Foxy then remembered that Nette had never taken away their powers from fighting Fredrick, besides Foxy asking for his hook to be shrunk again. Knowing he had fire powers, he used that to his advantage. He floats up in the air and is engulfed in a large fireball, his hair moving like the wind, his eyes going completely white. Queen Mangle and the knights backed away.

"FIERY PIRATE BLAST!"

Foxy fires a fireball at the queen and knights knocking them into a wall defeated. When it over, Foxy walked over to Mangle and flipped up her visor so they could see eye-to-eye. Mangle was terrified.

"Sorry sis, ye wouldn't make a good queen."

Mangle and knights simply pass out. Foxy then feels the pain in his head again...the world shatters around him and he is blinded by a white light...and finally...when he opens his eye again...he smiles.

"Arr, I guess that's that." Foxy said.

He was back home, everything was back to normal. Bon Bon was still in his bed sleeping...and the sun was coming up. But was it all just a dream? He may never know, one thing was for sure, he lived quite an adventure...mabye it was good that his friends supplied him with all the adventure he's ever need. Bon Bon awoke with a yawn.

"Morning Foxy, how did you sleep?" Bon Bon asked.

"Excellent, I had the most amazing dream...I'll tell ye later. I got some business to take care of." Foxy smirked.

Bon Bon smiled knowing what he was talking about. Foxy snuck into Mangle's room and smacked on the forehead waking her.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL FOXY!" Mangle growled.

"I'm feeling so much better." Foxy smiled.

"You mean you're accepting the life you have?"

"Yeah, I had a dream last night that taught me a lesson, if yer gonna go on an adventure, make sure it's with yer friends."

"You say that like we should all go with you."

"Ya kinda did."

"What?"

"I don't know...but now I believe we have unfinished business?"

"Oh after waking me up like that, no mercy."

"Have we ever had mercy?"

Mangle eagerly lunged but missed and slid into the hallway and Foxy followed her out.

"Tsk, tsk, this is not looking good fer ye sis."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

From opposite sides of the hallway, the siblings lunged at each other...ready for another fun sibling wrestling match...

**End of episode 7.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry for those who thought this was too long. But I had waiting to make this episode for awhile and just needed time to do it. But now I'm finished with it so hopefully all the others will be back to a shorter length. This was a special episode after all. Hope you all enjoyed and STAY TUNED FOR MORE!<em>**


	8. Princess Bon-Bon

_**For the record, there will be references to Kenny being a japanese princess from the Black Friday trilogy in South Park and the South Park: The Stick of Truth video game, which is one of my favorite games and shows of all time. So if you hadn't seen them...it's not a problem, but that was the inspiration for this episode. Also Fanfiction was experiencing issues yesterday so I couldn't upload like I wanted to. Plus the day before I was busy with work and also went to see the 2nd Spongebob movie. It was a good movie. Anyways enjoy this delayed episode.**_

_**WARNING: FOURTH WALL BREAKING LATER ON!**_

* * *

><p>Episode 8: Struggles of Princess Bon-Bon<p>

Ever since she was little, Bon Bon had always wanted to be princess like most girls she knew back then. Her mom would make her amazing dresses and gloves to wear and she always ordered Bonnie around, much to the brothers' annoyance. But once he moved away she had no one to order around knowing she couldn't do it to her parents. But after the house fire and the foxes took her in, Mangle and Foxy made her some new outfits and they played with her whenever she wanted to be one.

But these days, she had grown out of doing all that and moved on. However one morning as she rummaged through some old stuff in her closet, she found the outfit she had on during Foxy and Chica's wedding...and she still fit it...this gave her an idea. Mangle was walking down the hallway when she heard some rustling in Bon Bon's room.

"Hey Bon Bon you okay, what are you-" Mangle was surprised to see Bon Bon.

She was wearing her white dress, long white gloves and a new addition...a large blond wig. She smiled big up at Mangle who smiled back.

"Ah, I thought you were done playing princess?" Mangle asked.

"Well, I was until I rediscovered this, look it stills fits." Bonnie twirled around for Mangle.

"It looks good on you still, let me guess, want to order people around for a day like old times?" Mangle smirked.

"Sure, it's been awhile, plus the others won't see it coming. Besides, I think I want to change a few things...I say we head over to Nette for a little upgrade." Bon Bon said.

"Alright then, hey Foxy come look at this." Mangle called her brother.

Foxy was just coming towards the stairs when he saw Bon Bon's outfit and just gasped.

"Hey I remember when you-"

Foxy then trips down the stairs.

"YAh! OW! OOF! UGH! AH! **BLEEP! BLEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **SCREEEEEEEE! SCREEE! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

CRASH

**WASTED**

"I'm okay." Foxy called from the bottom.

"Anyways, let's get going." Mangle said.

But as Mangle runs towards the stairs she trips and falls down.

"AAHH! YAH! OW! OOF! UGH! AH! **BLEEP! BLEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **SCREEEEEEEE! SCREEE! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

CRASH

**WASTED**

"DAMN IT!"

A few minutes later over at Nette's house, Mangle and Bon Bon found the door to be a bit open for some reason. They see the music box at the top of the stairs with Nette inside singing.

"It's been so long, since I last have seen my son, lost to this monster, to the man behind the slaughter." Nette sung.

"SURPRISE MOTHER-FUCKER!" Mangle yelled.

Nette jumped out of his box in surprise and fell down the stairs. His skinny body looking disturbingly flexible while doing so.

"OW! OOF! YOW! UGH! OOF! AH! **BLEEP! BLEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **

CRASH

**WASTED**

The girls laughed as Nette stood up and wiped himself off. Bon Bon actually blushed he saw her, Nette couldn't help but stare at her. He hadn't seen that dress since the wedding.

"Bon Bon you look...you look...amazing..." Nette began to drool.

Bon Bon giggled while Mangle rolled her eyes.

"Look puppet we are here because Bon Bon wants to look like an evil princess and be given powers." Mangle said.

"Ah, an evil touch, interesting. I believe I will be able to help you out." Nette said.

"Excellent, because as first order of Princess Bon Bon, I demand that you make me powerful." Bon Bon pointed to him.

"Absolutely your highness." Nette bowed.

Nette's white pupils appeared in his eyes as he shot some kind of beam from his hands that hits Bon Bon changing her a bit. When it's over, Mangle and Nette watch as Bon Bon examines herself. Unlike Bonnie who normally had thick black circles around his eyes and Bon Bon didn't, now she did own them, along with razor-sharp teeth, her blushes a dark red, her blonde wig became real and her gloves became electric gloves. What Mangle thought was more terrifying was her eyes becoming black, but instead of the white pupils, they was red.

"Bon Bon? You okay?" Mangle asked.

"I feel excellent...I feel so powerful." Bon Bon said playing with the electricity coming from her gloved hands.

"Well then Princess Bon Bon, what do you plan to do next?" Nette asked.

"FIRST, I WILL-oh wait hold on, I need to take a selfie." Bon Bon said.

She took out her phone and took a selfie with her most evil smile.

"Okay now what?"

"I'm gonna send this to Kenny McCormick, he's an official japanese princess and once fought to get the PS4 to win over Xbox ONE and nearly killed his friends to get the Stick of Truth." Bon Bon said sending the photo.

"Done yet?" Mangle groaned.

"Yep, now let's go pay the Fazbear Gang a visit." Bon Bon evily chuckled.

"Can I come?" Nette asked.

"Of course, you'll be my puppet prince." Bon Bon smirked and then winked at him.

Nette's cheek blush hid his actual blushing and he smiled. Foxy had already warned Bonnie, Freddy and Chica about what was going on and this news horrified Bonnie...what doesn't horrify him these days? Freddy had looked up from his newspaper, Chica had came out of the kitchen, and Bonnie was standing at the top of the stairs.

"PRINCESS BON-BON AGAIN? NO! I THOUGHT SHE WAS OVER THAT!" Bonnie screamed.

"What is with you and screaming?" Chica growled.

"Ugh, well whatever she does, just don't listen to her. It's not like she can do anything about it." Bonnie chuckled.

"Yeah...about that." Foxy rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"She and Mangle went over to Nette's house for something."

"WHAT!"

Bonnie's shock causes him to trip and fall down the stairs.

"YAH! OW! UGH! AH! OW! OOF! UNGH! **BLEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **SCREEE! SCREEEEEEEEEE! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

CRASH

**WASTED**

"Ow...anyways, it couldn't be that bad right?" Bonnie said picking himself up.

Suddenly, Bon Bon storms straight into the house after kicking the door open. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were very surprised to see her, then Nette arrived smirking.

"BEHOLD, PRINCESS BON-BON 2.0!" Nette announced.

Bon Bon blasted some electicity into the air and evily grinned at the trio...minus Foxy who had ran to hide.

"YOU ALL WILL DO MY BIDDING!" Bon Bon snarled.

"Bon Bon, is that really you? You look...more sinister." Bonnie approached her.

"Indeed, I got a little upgrade. PROBLEM?"

"No...but I thought you were done playing princess."

"I was, until I got this idea to bring it back one more time and become an evil princess. And none of you can stop me, unless you wanna try." Bon Bon's fingers covered with electricity.

This was not like Bon Bon at all, and it scared them. Freddy and Chica felt uncertain about what they should do, until Bon Bon glanced at them.

"No need to fear Freddy and Chica, it's Bonnie who I'm after mainly." She growled at her brother.

"OH GOD NO! I GOT TO GET TO MOM AND DAD!" Bonnie yelled.

He attempted to hop over Bon Bon but she jumped up and electrocuted him in the chest knocking him down. That's when Bonnie knew he had draw the line.

"Alright little sister, i am older than you and you will do as you're told. Do not order us around." Bonnie got stern.

"Oh yeah? Or what?" Bon Bon faced him.

"Oooohhh!" The others said.

The bunnies just entered an intense staredown before electricity surrounded Bon Bon's whole body and Bonnie backed off.

"Alright fine what do you want?"

Next thing Bonnie knew, he was lying on the couch while Bon Bon sat on his back. Chica came out with a large cheese pizza.

"Here it is, all for you." Chica smiled nervously.

Bon Bon took a bite and smiled, no matter what mood you were in, Chica's pizza would always make you feel better.

"Thank you Chica, you're dismissed." Bon Bon waved her off.

Freddy then came with 3 cans of soda.

"Is 3 enough for you ma'am?" Freddy asked nervously.

"Yes, thank you. You're dismissed." Bon Bon waved him off.

"Bon Bon this is ridiculous, surely you're not going to do this all day." Bonnie groaned.

"QUIET SERVANT!" Bon Bon bounced on him.

Nette, Freddy and Chica thought this was actually funny, they didn't mind taking orders from Bon Bon for a day, besides she wasn't being as mean to them as she was to Bonnie. But Bonnie was determined to defeat his sister somehow.

"SERVANT BROTHER, YOU WILL FEED ME THE REST OF THIS PIZZA!" Bon Bon got off Bonnie and poked him.

"I'm not in the mood, my back and hurts and-YOW!"

Bon Bon electrocutes Bonnie again making him jump off the couch and onto the floor, accidently smacking his head on Bon Bon's feet.

"YOU DARE TOUCH MY FEET?" Bon Bon snarled.

She shocks him yet again and Bonnie goes flying back.

"FEED ME!" Bon Bon snarls.

"Fine." Bonnie groaned.

And so Bonnie fed Bon Bon each slice, several times she bit on his fingers causing him to yelp from her razor sharp teeth.

"OW! Those are my fingers, not purple cheese sticks!" Bonnie growled.

"Mabye I like the taste of fingers."

"That's just so wrong."

"DID I TELL YOU TO COMMENT?"

She shocks him knocking him to the floor. Bonnie thought Bon Bon was going insane, the evilness in her new eyes, those sharp teeth and those powers. She had to be stopped before she went out of control. He finally spotted Foxy peeking out from the kitchen.

"Why don't you pick on Foxy?" Bonnie said.

Bon Bon turned to see a fear-stricken Foxy who's ears drooped.

"FOXY! OVER HERE, NOW!" She demanded.

Foxy quietly raced over looking forward to what torture she had for him.

"Yes your highness?" Foxy asked.

"I want you and Bonnie to...sing the Spongebob Squarepants song."

"You've got to be kidding me." Bonnie groaned.

Then he gets shocked before Bon Bon turns to Freddy.

"YOU! GET OVER HERE!"

Freddy does so without question but is curious.

"Now then, bend down and I'll use your nose as part of the song."

Chica and Nette came over in case she needed them.

"ALRIGHT THEN! START IN 3...2..1..."

**AND THE FOURTH WALL BREAKING BEGINS NOW!**

"KINGSTRIKER WRITE ME OUT OF THIS EPISODE PLEASE!" Bonnie begged.

**ALRIGHT IF YOU SAY SO!**

And so Bonnie is suddenly written out of the episode and vanishes.

"KINGSTRIKER DON'T YOU DARE! YOU PUT BONNIE BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Bon Bon roars.

**NOPE!**

***Get's electrocuted through computer***

**OKAY FINE!**

And Bonnie materializes back to the series episode.

"Damn it.' Bonnie groaned.

"NOW SING!"

Foxy starts off looking over at Bonnie who groans.

"ARE YA READY KIDS?"

"Aye-aye, captain."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"AYE-AYE CAPTAIN!"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

Bon Bon grabbed Freddy's nose ready to honk. Chica and Nette had grabbed some random popcorn.

"WHO'S LIVE IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?'

"Spongebob Squarepants."

"ABSORBANT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HE!"

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"IF NAUTICAL NONSENSE BE SOMETHING YOU WISH!"

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"THEN DROP ON THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISH!"

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"READY!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"SPONGEBOB...SQUAREPANTS!"

Bon Bon ended the song with Freddy's nose to the last tune, much to Freddy's displeasure.

"My nose hearts." Freddy groaned.

"Keep forgetting your nose honks." Bonnie smirked.

"If you ever try to squeeze it I'll break your arms." Freddy threatened.

"And if I do it?" Chica asked.

"Uh...I will criticize your next pizza."

"YOU BASTARD!" Chica snarled.

"What else do ye want?" Foxy asked.

"FREDDY LET ME RIDE ON YOUR BACK AND TAKE ME AROUND THE HOUSE MULTIPLE TIMES!" She demanded.

"Yes your highness." Freddy groaned.

He felt so humiliated being on all fours and Bon Bon on top of him. He started to carry her around the house while Bonnie used this as a distraction to race out of the house and over to the house occupied by his parents. His dad was busy cleaning the house while his mom was making herself some lunch. Bonnie came rushing panting.

"Hey mom, hey dad, you've got to help me." Bonnie said.

"Oh Bonnie what could be the problem?" The mom asked.

"Bon Bon brought back her old Princess Phase and is ordering everyone around."

"Well that's not bad."

"Well Nette gave her electricity powers."

"HE WHAT?"

She dropped an empty glass plate on the ground shattering it.

"Uh...mom?"

"YOU TELL THAT PUPPET TO FIX MY DAUGHTER OR I'LL DEAL WITH HIM MYSELF!"

Bonnie was about as afraid as Courage the Cowardly Dog could ever get. Even his father peeked in startled.

"Sorry dear, that's just my robot side."

"Okay...I think I have an idea."

Back at the house, Bon Bon was strangling Foxy thinking he helped Bonnie escape. Freddy was passed out on the couch from exhaustion and Chica was hiding in the kitchen with Nette.

"NETTE DO SOMETHING!"

"I CAN'T GET NEAR HER! BESIDES I'M OUT OF MUSIC BOX ENERGY!"

"GODDAMN IT NETTE! Fine, I'll do something." Chica said.

"WHERE IS HE?" Bon Bon yelled at Foxy.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Foxy screamed.

"Alright Bon Bon enough playing games, let go of my man." Chica demanded.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME PRINCESS BON-BON WHAT TO DO!" She turned to her.

"BON-BON, I'M NOT AFRAID TO FIGHT YOU! PUT AWAY THAT ELECTRICITY!" She said.

The two squared off with fists up. But then they hear some kind of revving out in the back.

"What the?" Foxy said.

The three went outside in the back to see something that Bon Bon feared for a long time. There was Bonnie in his go-kart looking at her.

"WHOO!" Bonnie cheered with his face turning to look very excited.

"OH NO! NOT THAT AGAIN!" Bon Bon whimpered.

"What?"

"BUMPER CARS!" Bonnie yelled.

He then hits the gas and runs straight towards Bon Bon who screams. She always had a fear of bumper cars ever since she was little when Bonnie took her to the fair. Bon Bon wasn't amused by everybody crashing into each other and got scared whenever Bonnie would hit someone or they got hit. This fear caused Bon Bon to stand still in place out of fear. The large bumper on Bonnie's kart crashed into Bon Bon knocking her onto the ground defeating her.

**WASTED**

**GAME OVER, YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Bonnie leaped out to pin Bon Bon down holding onto her arms down so she couldn't shock him.

"LET ME GO!" Bon Bon snarled.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE UP BEING AN EVIL PRINCESS!" Bonnie yelled.

Bon Bon gritted her sharp teeth and headbutted Bonnie before flipping them over so she was on top. She decided against using her electricity figuring she could take on Bonnie without powers. But the two end up rolling around wrestling until Nette leaped right on Bon Bon.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

Suddenly, Nette locked lips with Bon Bon surprising everyone. The kiss changes Bon Bon back to her normal self, her eyes back to normal and her pointed teeth back to squares. Her electricity powers were no more. When they broke the kiss, the two were embarrassed.

"Nette...you actually..." Bon Bon was at a lost for words.

"I couldn't let anything happen, besides, mabye I over did it on the evilness." Nette shrugged.

"YA THINK?" The others yelled.

"So you really feel this way Nette?" Bon Bon asked.

"I do...I love you." Nette smiled.

Bon Bon only smiled and hugged him.

"Now I got to tell our parents you're okay." Bonnie smiled.

"Did I miss anything?" Freddy asked.

Later Bon Bon had taken off the dress and swore off trying to be a princess again. She and Bonnie were now watching TV together.

"Sorry for everything, it was just so much power."

"Ah it wasn't all bad...at least 5% of the time."

Just then, Bon Bon got a reply about the picture.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh Kenny McCormick sent me a reply about that picture. He liked it and says I should be like that more often."

"Ugh...I am done with princesses."

Freddy came from upstairs rubbing his eyes and didn't see the stairs.

"YAH! OW! UNGH! OOF! AH! **BLEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEP! **SCREEEEEEEEEEE! SCREEEE! SCREEEEEEEEEE!"

CRASH

**WASTED**

"Nice fall Fazbear." Bonnie teased.

"WHY YOU-"

"OH SHIT!"

Freddy angrily chased the bunnies around the house...while Chica simply made pizza with headphones on.

**End of episode 8.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had to break the fourth wall for once, though it will be rare. And no I would never kill off Bonnie, he's one of my favorite characters next to Foxy, Mangle and Toy Chica...yeah I said it. And it was nice for the parents to make a return, anyways...STAY TUNED FOR MORE!<strong>_


	9. Being Called A Duck

Episode 9: Struggles of Being Called A Duck

Ah, the word duck...a term that can be used for some of the anthropomorphic animals in this world, however, there are some people who take offense to that name. And trust me, one of them will be more pissed than any of the others. For years, many have mistaken Chica for a duck...which she didn't take too kindly to. As a child, some often teased or mistook her for one, she felt so vulnerable to that word. When she moved in with Chi Chi, things got better because Chi Chi would defend her cousin from people like that and every time would beat up the people who did it on purpose but threaten the people who did it by mistake.

"Don't worry Chica, I'll never let anyone get away with calling you that." Chi Chi promised one day.

"Thank you Chi Chi, that means a lot." Chica hugged her.

Chi Chi was very overprotective of Chica, even when she didn't have to be. And now that they were in the same city again...Chi Chi would continue to protect her. One day, Foxy and Bonnie were walking around talking about the meaning of life when they heard crying.

"CHICA?" Foxy yelled.

Chica was sitting on a bench crying and the two raced over.

"CHICA WHAT HAPPENED?" Foxy sat next to her.

"Whoa what is Chi Chi doing?" Bonnie asked.

They notice Chi Chi pummeling a man in the alley behind the bench. She looked extremely pissed off and for some reason she was wearing her beak making her eyes white with blue pupils.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Chi Chi broke the man's nose.

"What did he do?" Foxy asked.

"He called me a duck...on purpose!" Chica cried.

"WHY THAT LITTLE-"

Bonnie and Foxy went to confront the man who was still being beaten by Chi Chi.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YER PROBLEM! HOW DARE YE CALL MY WIFE A DUCK!" Foxy snarled.

But the man had no words and he was too much in fear and pain. Foxy had started to foam at the mouth and Bonnie had to hold him back while Chi Chi finished.

"IF YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN..." Chi Chi takes off her beak turning her eyes black. "THIS WILL BE THE LAST FACE YOU EVER SEE!"

She then knocks the man out before putting back on the beak.

"You calm Foxy?" Bonnie asked.

"Yar, fer now." Foxy wiped the foam from his mouth.

"Why do you have your beak on?" Bonnie asked.

"Eh, I put it on every now and then, just thought I'd wear for a bit instead of always keeping it in my pocket. I'm gonna go check on Chica." Chi Chi said putting her beak away.

The three go back to Chica who had stopped crying and was just sniffing.

"You gonna be alright?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'll...be fine. I just need to go home and lay down." Chica said.

"Alright, hey look I'll come by later I got to go do a few things." Chi Chi said.

"Okay."

Chi Chi gave her a hug before leaving and gave Bonnie a peck on the cheek. Chica, Foxy and Bonnie go back to Freddy's house where Chica quickly goes upstairs while the boys huddle in the living room.

"We need to cheer her up, any ideas?" Foxy asked.

"Uh...mabye tell her a funny story?" Freddy suggested.

"She's not easily amused." Foxy said.

"Ooh, destruction of the town!" Bonnie suggested.

"Meh, we vandalized the library yesterday. Mabye we could make her some pizza." Foxy suggested.

"DON'T...GO...THERE..." Bonnie growled.

"Hey that was your fault you know." Freddy said.

"Okay then...BUMPER CARS WHOO!" Bonnie got excited.

"NO!" Foxy and Freddy shout.

"Look let's just try whatever comes to mind and mabye one of them will work." Foxy said.

"Fine."

Chica sat in her room clutching her cupcake plushy when she heard a knock at the door, she opened it to see Foxy smiling big.

"Hey Chica, I know something that will cheer you up." Foxy said.

"Foxy I don't think anything can cheer me up at this point."

"Oh yeah?"

Foxy left back to the closet across the hall while Chica looked away. When he returned, Chica saw Foxy wearing a banana suit and holding maracas.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! WHERE HE AT? WHERE HE AT? WHERE HE AT? WHERE HE AT? NOW THERE YE GO! THERE YE GO! THERE YE GO! THERE YE GO! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!"

But Foxy fails.

"Sorry Foxy, I'm just not feeling it right now." Chica sighed.

But when she shuts the door, Foxy continues anyway.

"DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!"

A few minutes later, Foxy came back downstairs still in the banana suit.

"Nothing?" Freddy asked.

"Nope, usually that works on anyone."

"True, alright let the master show you how it's done." Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

Freddy and Foxy watched as Bonnie went upstairs...now reluctant to try anything else. Chica heard more knocking on her door and when she opened it, she saw Bonnie wearing sunglasses and smiling. Then he starts dancing to Gangnam Style with the music playing in the background. Chica just watches him dance for a minute before she throws her plushy at him. He and the music stop and he lift up the sunglasses.

"Nothing?"

Chica's response was to slam the door shut in his face. Bonnie sighed and went back downstairs.

"Well I tried." Bonnie sighed.

"Guess it's my turn to shine." Freddy straightened his bowtie and hat.

A few minutes later Chica heard yet more knocking and saw Freddy at the door. He was looking down at his phone.

"Hmm, hey Chica could you help me out here. I was looking for something that I thought would be big news."

"What big news?"

"Oh you haven't heard, it was my understanding that everyone had heard."

"Heard what?"

"FREDDY DON'T!" Bonnie and Foxy yell.

"A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word. A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word! A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word. A-well-a-bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word. CHICA, don't you know, about the bird, well-a-Freddy's going to tell you about the bird. A-well-a-bird, bird, b-birds the word. A-well-a-bird-SUUUUUUUR-FIIIIIIN' BIIIIIIIIIIIRD, Bbbbbbbbbbbbb _***Starts spazzing out and falls to the ground***_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Freddy passes out on the ground.

"OH MY GOD FREDDY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Chica asked.

Freddy gets up and continues.

"Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oomow-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oomow-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oomow-mow-mow!"

Chica slams the door shut hard in his face.

"Aw..." Freddy groaned.

And so for the next hour, the three tried so many ways to make Chica happy. Bonnie appeared at her door painted white and covered in polka-dots while wearing a rainbow afro wig.

"DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA CIRCUS DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA-DOT, POLKA-DOT, POLKA-DOT, AFRO!"

"Really?" Chica said.

Next was Freddy again who came with his microphone.

"We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite, newcomers to play with us, for many years we've been alone. We're forced to be still and play those same songs we've known since that day an imposter took our life away, now we're stuck here to decay."

"THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FREDDY! THAT NEVER HAPPENED HERE!" Chica snarled.

She shuts the door angrily. But the three didn't stop there, Foxy came back with a pirate hat and started to sing and dance.

"DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE! YOU ARE A PIRATE! YAR HAR FIDDLE DI DEE, BEING A PIRATE IS ALRIGHT WITH ME! DO WHAT YOU WANT 'CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE! YOU ARE A PIRATE!"

"Nice try captain." Chica faked a smirk.

Next, the boys tried to invite Chica to a hallway pillow fight.

"Come on Chica! You know you can't resist." Bonnie said.

Chica rolls her eyes and shuts the door where the three actually continue. Chica just listens as the three get a bit more violent before it changes into a fist-fight. Next, Freddy tried to play Toreador March on his squeaky nose but that failed as well. Eventually the three had given up and were downstairs.

"Well we tried everything." Freddy said.

"I think it's best just to leave her alone." Bonnie said.

Then, Foxy got one last idea and his ears perked up.

"Swiggity swooty, I've got it." Foxy said.

He ran into the kitchen to make a pizza.

"But we already established that it may not work." Freddy said.

"That's not all I'm giving her." Foxy smirked.

Freddy and Bonnie realized what he meant.

"Freddy, got any spare earmuffs?"

Chica was lying down after all the failed attempts and thought they were done. They would never understand how much it hurt to be called a duck. As she was about to get some sleep, she heard another knock. Groaning, she got up and opened the door to see Foxy holding a pizza with a large smile.

"Foxy, not even pizza will help me." Chica sighed.

"Aye, that's not all I brought." Foxy said.

He bounced his eyebrows as a hint, Chica began to blush and Foxy made a low growl before Chica pulled him inside and locked the door. An hour later, Chi Chi arrived to find only Freddy and Bonnie downstairs.

"How's Chica?" Chi Chi asked.

"Uh...I think she got better pretty quickly." Freddy said.

"Yeah...you should go up there." Bonnie smirked.

She went upstairs and heard giggling. She knocked on the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chi Chi asked.

"Nah, come in." Foxy said.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes knowing exactly what they had been doing and opened the door to find the two eating the pizza Foxy had made.

"Hey Chi Chi, care for a slice?" Chica asked.

"Sure."

Chi Chi sat with the two on the bed and Foxy explained all the methods they tried to use to cheer up Chica.

"Strange, usually you like it when he dances with the banana suit." Chi Chi said.

"Eh, I needed more than that this time. That guy really hurt my feelings...mabye next time that happens I'll handle it myself." Chica said.

"What are the chances of that happening?" Foxy chuckled.

The next day, Nette came over after hearing about what happened yesterday, he actually thought it was funny.

"Wow...didn't know people actually called her that. I mean, I can see why...but-"

"WHAT?"

Nette jumped when he heard Chica and Chi Chi peering out from the kitchen. Bonnie and Freddy looked horrified, luckily Foxy wasn't there at the time. Nette covered his mouth in horror as the girls came over.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN PUPPET?" Chica snarled.

"Uh...that came out wrong." Nette said.

"Like hell it did. And just what can you see that makes her a duck?"

"Uh...I...it was a mistake I swear. I just thought that mabye is was her beak. I'm sorry!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE WONDERING THAT AT ALL!" Chica yelled.

"You're not gonna go into a long sad mood again are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Actually, I think I found a new solution." Chica cracked her feathered knuckles.

"Uh-oh." Nette gulped.

Chi Chi then takes her beak out of her pocket and gives it to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, hold...my...beak..."

Bonnie takes the beak before the girls tackle Nette and beat him up.

**REMEMBER KIDS...NEVER CALL CHICA A DUCK, OR BUTTS WILL BE KICKED!**

"Lesson learned...OW...NO WAIT NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! OOF!" Nette whined.

**End of episode 9.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Nette learned a lesson here.<strong>

**Marionette: I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

**Me: I don't think anyone is gonna be calling her a duck again, unless they really want Chica and Chi Chi to hurt them. I know I wouldn't.**

**Toy Chica: Yeah because we know you wouldn't dare.**

**Chica: Go ahead and say it boy.**

**Me: Uh...no thanks. Because you're a chicken...animal-wise not emotion-wise.**

**Chica: Thank you.**

**Toy Chica: I still want to hit somebody again.**

**Me: *Pats cheek* Fine go ahead.**

***Toy Chica swings but I move at the last minute making her hit Chica***

**Chica: OW! Girl you are so asking for it.**

**Toy Chica: *Smirks* Heh, you wouldn't even have a chance.**

**Me: *Jumps out of the way as Chica tackles Toy Chica* OKAY EVERYONE I GOT TO BREAK THIS UP! STAY TUNED FOR MORE! GIRLS KNOCK IT OFF!**

**Marionette: CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!**

**Foxy: I HEARD WHAT YE SAID NETTE!**

**Marionette: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**


	10. A Typical Foxy & Mangle Day

**_I DID IT! I FINALLY REACHED 10 EPISODES LIKE I WANTED TO! YAY! WHOO! Okay need to settle down, and now I really wish FNAF 3 was coming out soon so I'd find out what exactly that new guy will do. It would be nice to create a third main story with him in it...but I need the game to come out first, I would want to make it during my Spring Break. I already have a few ideas however...so if a third main story happens he'll be in it. But also, these episodes will only go until I officially decide whether there will or will not be another main story. So I don't know exactly how many episodes there will be right now, mabye I'll get up to 20._**

* * *

><p>Episode 10: Struggles of A Typical Foxy &amp; Mangle Day<p>

**_GOTTA GO FAST! GOTTA GO FAST! GOTTA GO FASTER, FASTER, FASTER FASTER, FOXY X!_**

One morning, Foxy awoke to the sound of laughter coming from Mangle's room. Curious he got out of bed and went to see what was going on in there. The laughter only got louder the closer he got. He opened the door to see Mangle looking at an old scrapbook on her bed.

"Aye, what be all the commotion? Are ye looking at all our memories again?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, and how much of a doofus you were as a child. Seriously no wonder I'm much more mature than you." Mangle teased.

Foxy noticed a picture from the day he and Mangle first tried to eat cereal and Foxy ended up spilling it all over himself while their parents took the picture.

"It was my first try alright. I didn't know any better." Foxy pouted.

"Is that why you never ate cereal again after that until you met Chica?" Mangle smirked.

Foxy growled not wanting to talk about that.

"Ye will never change Mangle, ye been the same bullying fox for years." Foxy grumbled.

"And I like it, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna continue looking at all of your humiliating moments...and there's a lot of them."

"Well let me know when ye get to the part where I taught ye a big lesson." Foxy retorted.

"Pfft, what lesson?" Mangle asked.

"Ye know exactly what I'm talking about." Foxy crossed his arms.

Mangle thought before she finally remembered, she always dreaded that day.

"Oh yeah. Well..." Mangle couldn't think of a good comeback.

"I thought so."

"Oh screw you Foxy."

"Yep, same old Mangle."

Now Mangle wasn't as nice to Foxy as she used to be. In fact, the two were bitter rivals since they were babies. Mangle bullied Foxy all the time when they were little and it got on Foxy's nerves. Mangle often scared, punched, tripped or tricked him all the time and it had almost led to them getting into a fight. Back then Foxy was afraid to fight Mangle yet she always offered him a chance to fight...and one day he finally took it.

**_Many years before Foxy met the Fazbear Gang...Foxy's Old City..._**

Part of Mangle's despise of Foxy was that he had more luck than her. Usually whenever he wanted to do something, he usually got to do it. Mangle had tried many times to mess up Foxy's fun but failed a lot. Back then they still wore the same stuff they did now, Foxy with his brown cut-up shorts and Mangle with her bow-tie, spike bracelets and white gloves. Several days before Foxy goes to buy his hook and eye-patch, 5-year old Foxy was in his room acting like a captain and was using his bed as the ship.

"Yar, where be Captain Blackbeard? I be looking forward to battling him and taking all of his booty." Foxy said.

He pretended an old bottle of water was a kaleidoscope and looked out of the window.

"Looks like troubled waters ahead mateys." Foxy smiled.

"Would you knock it off already?" Came 5-year old Mangle who stood by the door.

"Argh, it's me twisted sister here to ruin me fun." Foxy groaned.

"You play pirate like every day Foxy, you need to quit acting like one, it's old." Mangle groaned.

"NEVER! Being a pirate is never to old to do, and I am a real pirate, I'm not pretending." Foxy pouted.

"Ugh, can you at least keep the noise down?"

"No can do lass, it's good for a pirate to be loud. Now shove off while I collect my booty!" Foxy waved her off.

"Why don't I come up there and KICK YOUR BOOTY?" Mangle snarled.

Foxy watched wide-eyed as Mangle raced for the bed and jumped on.

"AHH! ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!" Foxy stepped back towards the edge of his bed.

Mangle lunged at Foxy but missed when Foxy jumped up making Mangle fall back on the floor. Foxy looked back at his clock to see if it was available time to play video games downstairs.

"Well look at the time, GOTTA GO FAST!" Foxy yelled.

He jumped off the bed, over Mangle and raced downstairs with his angry sister chasing after him. But Foxy made it to the couch and grabbed a controller. Mangle came over growling.

"FOXY! I WANT THIS TURN TO USE THE TV!" Mangle said.

"NO! Ye wait yer turn!" Foxy said.

Mangle lunged for the controller and the two entered a tug-of-war and yelled at each other. Suddenly their mother comes in seeing their argument.

"Mangle! Foxy was here first, let him play his game." She said.

"But mom-"

"No buts young lady. You can either stay and watch him or go upstairs." She said.

Mangle pouted and looked up at Foxy who stuck his tongue out at her. Deciding she had nothing better to do, she hopped onto the couch and angrily glared at Foxy who payed her no mind. Foxy always had trouble at racing games mainly because of his stub. He was playing Burnout 3: Takedown and Mangle knew he had trouble with this game.

"Ugh, so hard to stay in control." Foxy snarled.

"Seriously, it's so easy." Mangle rolled her eyes.

After awhile Foxy got the hang of it...but Mangle had other ideas. She waited just the right moment before smacking Foxy's good hand making him crash the car.

"NO!" Foxy whined.

"HA-HA! Couldn't help myself." Mangle said.

She ran off laughing making Foxy angry. He listened as Mangle raced upstairs and into his room making him go wide-eyed.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Foxy snarled.

But she didn't, making Foxy pause the game and run upstairs to see Mangle wearing an old paper pirate hat Foxy made. She was imitating his pirate voice.

"Argh, I be Foxy the crazy pirate, looking to tussle with Blackbeard and get my booty kicked across the seven seas. You know I'd make a better pirate than you."Mangle joked.

"Yeah right, I know I am a true pirate, unlike you...FAKER!

"FAKER? I think you're the fake pirate around here, you're comparing yourself to me? HAH! You're not even good enough to be my fake."

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" Foxy bared his fangs.

Mangle knew Foxy was going to charge her to get the hat back so she zig-zagged away from him causing Foxy to do the same trying to get her. After a moment of running around the room copying each other's moves. They ended up literally butting heads and locking hands.

"You many know everything I'm going to do, but that's not gonna help you since I know everything you're gonna do...STRANGE ISN'T IT!"

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!" Foxy growled.

Foxy shoved her back while Mangle laughed before she tripped over Foxy's kaleidoscope, the paper hat falls off and she accidentally sits on it and crushes it.

"NOOOO!" Foxy cried.

Mangle looked at the hat and scoffed.

"It's only paper Foxy chill out!" Mangle sneered.

Foxy sat down and cried making their father come in.

"Mangle! What did you do this time?" He said.

"Nothing, he's just being a wimp and whining about some paper." Mangle said.

"MANGLE! THAT'S RUDE! Leave him alone and get out of his room." He demanded.

"UGH! WHATEVER! I'm going outside." Mangle gave up.

She stormed out of the house while Foxy picked up his crushed paper hat. He felt his heart pump faster and his anger rising. He was done with Mangle's teasing...he was gonna do something about it. A small treehouse was in their backyard that their parents had built them, and that's where Mangle had retreated to. She needed time to vent about why Foxy got on her nerves so much.

Said fox was on his way towards the treehouse deciding it was time to settle his feud with his sister. Mangle heard him coming up and groaned loudly while looking out a window.

"What do you want now?" Mangle growled.

"WHAT IS YER PROBLEM WITH ME?" Foxy yelled.

Mangle turned around and got into Foxy's face.

"MY PROBLEM? YOU ARE THE PROBLEM! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU BARELY GET IN TROUBLE!" Mangle argued.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT AN ANNOYANCE LIKE YE! NO MATTER WHAT, YE ALWAYS DO STUFF THAT HURT ME EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! I'M TIRED OF OF YE PICKING ON ME ALL THE TIME LIKE I'M VULNERABLE TO YOU OR SOMETHING!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE! YOU'RE SO WEAK AND TOO AFRAID OF DOING ANYTHING! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS TRYING TO BE SOME DUMB PIRATE! YOU NEED TO GROW UP!"

"GROW UP? WE'RE ONLY 5 YEARS OLD! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO WHAT I WANT! AND YE CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"

Mangle got in a fighting stance making Foxy recoil a bit. He hesitated on whether this was really the right idea.

"I...uh..."

"Ooh I'm Foxy...I want to be pirate, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Mangle teased.

Foxy's eye twitched and his fist clenched, Mangle knew she struck a nerve and got ready.

"Mangle...I'm gonna hurt you." Foxy bared his fangs.

"Come on then, let's fight." Mangle bared her own.

Before Mangle could react, Foxy had dashed straight to her, tackled her down and punched her twice in the face. Foxy and Mangle had started up their very first fight. Mangle clawed at Foxy's back while Foxy grabbed one of her ears. Mangle bit onto Foxy's chest making him howl in pain. Mangle flipped them over and started to beat Foxy in the face. Foxy caught one of her fists and punched her off him. The two got up and charged each other, when they got in contact which each other they started to fist-fight and yell at each other. The fight became brutal as they punched, clawed, bit and threw each other against the walls.

But the fight would soon end abruptly when Mangle is thrown out of the treehouse window but clings to it. They were pretty high up and Mangle was scared. Foxy came over seeing she was slipping.

"AAAHHH! FOXY HELP ME!" Mangle begged.

Foxy kept the anger on his face and grabbed her hand to pull. He got her back in to safety before shoving her into a wall.

"I'm done, just leave me alone." Foxy growled leaving the treehouse.

"Foxy what are you-"

"I SAID I'M DONE!" He glared at her.

Foxy raced back to the house and shuts himself in his room, their parents had no idea what happened since they had gone off to work. Mangle was left to think...at least until that night. She was going to the kitchen to get some water when she spotted Foxy leaving the house. Curious she followed him out to the sidewalk.

"Foxy where are you going it's dark out." Mangle said.

"None of yer business. Leave me alone." Foxy growled.

"No! What are you going to do. You're not running away are you?"

"No! I'm going out for a run."

"A run?"

"Don't ye know I'm like the fastest person in this city? Oh wait, no ye wouldn't because yer too busy teasing me about being a pirate."

"Foxy can I talk to you about something?"

"No."

"Well I'm not going anywhere until I can."

Mangle walked closer to grab his hand, big mistake. As soon as she did, Foxy took off running. Mangle couldn't believe what just happened as she found herself running faster than she usually could...too fast for her legs.

"AAAHHHH! FOXY STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mangle screamed.

Foxy said nothing as he ran faster and faster down the sidewalk and towards downtown. Mangle pleaded with him to stop but he didn't listen but held her hand tightly. She screamed and tried to stop him but the wind was blowing so much in her face she couldn't focus. She never knew Foxy could go so fast, almost like Sonic himself.

_Movin' at speed of sound, Quickest red fox around_

_Got ourselves a situation, stuck in Kingstriker's fiction, WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION, NO TIME FOR RELAXATION!_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think, J__ust go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!_

Mangle couldn't believe how fast the world was moving, to everyone they passed they were a streak of red and white. Surprisingly, they even passed by a young 7-year old Bonnie and 3-year old Bon Bon who were walking with their parents.

"Whoa!" Bon Bon gasped.

"Who were they? Hmm, mabye one day we'll find out!" Bonnie shrugged.

Foxy and Mangle jumped over cars and swerved around moving ones before hopping off of walls to reach the rooftops. Mangle was in pure shock.

"FOXY! STOP! I'M SORRY OKAY? THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU, I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP! MY LEGS CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS AND WE'RE TOO HIGH UP! PLEASE!" Mangle cried.

But Foxy still didn't listen and they continued to jump rooftops before finally jumping and landing on a dumpster, then back onto the sidewalk heading back home.

_Foxy, he's on the run! Foxy__, he's number one! Foxy__, he's comin' next SO WATCH OUT FOR FOXY__ X!_

_GOTTA GO FAST! GOTTA GO FAST! _

_GOTTA GO FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!"_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!_

_FOXY X!_

They were nearing the house and Mangle felt she was going to pass out at anytime.

"FOXY! YOU'RE A TRUE PIRATE! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR SAYING YOU'RE NOT PLEASE STOP!" Mangle begged.

Foxy pulled a smirk and glanced at her.

_GOTTA GO FASTER! GOTTA GO FAST! GOTTA GO FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FOXY X!_

"Well okay lass."

Foxy finally slowed down right in front of their house and let go of her gloved hand. Mangle could barely speak anymore.

"Well well Mangle...have you learned your lesson?" Foxy smirked.

Poor Mangle couldn't answer, she walked slowly away to rest and had a long, long drink. Afterwards she went back to her room knowing she should ease off teasing Foxy. Later Foxy came into her room seeing she had relaxed more.

"Ye okay Mangle?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, but I'm really sorry for fighting with you and teasing you all the time. But it was wrong of me to disrespect you about being a pirate." Mangle said.

"Ah it's okay...I can forgive." Foxy said.

Mangle motioned Foxy over for a hug and they did. Things were going to change between them...at least a bit. And they were going to really need each other after what happens just a few days after Foxy gets his hook and eye-patch...the tragic work accident of their parents...

**PRESENT...**

"We were some rowdy kids." Foxy chuckled.

"Yeah we were. But we learned a lot in that experience." Mangle said.

"Mabye...I was so worried back then."

Foxy face turned to look sad and Mangle looked worried.

"Why?"

"I sometimes had the feeling ye didn't love me. Like I existed for no reason." Foxy sighed.

"What?"

"I just...well...thought ye never wanted me is why ye treated me like crap."

What happened next stunned Foxy...literally. Mangle sucker-punched him hard in the face and he flew into a wall. Mangle pounced on him and stared into his single eye with a murderous stare.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT FOXY! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! YOU ARE MY BROTHER! YOU ALWAYS WERE AND YOU ALWAYS WILL! I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT WE GO THROUGH. YOU EXIST ON THIS PLANET FOR A REASON, A REASON YOU'VE ALREADY PROVEN MANY TIMES! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD'VE DONE WITHOUT YOU!"

Foxy watched surprised as Mangle began to cry but she was still stern with him.

"I ALMOST LOST YOU ONCE TO FREDRICK! AND I WILL NEVER LOSE YOU AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME? DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I'LL BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU THE NEXT TIME I HEAR THAT!" Mangle growled.

Foxy had began to cry too and grabbed her into a hug where they cried together.

"I love ye Mangle." Foxy cried.

"I love you too Foxy!" Mangle cried.

They gripped each other tight not wanting to let go. Bon Bon had heard everything and smiled knowing everything would be okay.

**End of episode 10.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The feels I received when I wrote the ending tho. I really wanted to touch on Mangle and Foxy's early sibling rivalry. Also excuse my crazy idea to made a parody out of the Sonic X US theme. Man I really hope to get more info on FNAF 3 so I can add Golden Bonnie. If I do decide to make the third story, a sneak peek will be added at the end of the final episode that I make of this, whenever it is. Anyways...STAY TUNED FOR MORE!<em>**


	11. Hot Days

Episode 11: Struggles of Hot Days

Fur...while on some animals to keep them warm...it can be a curse when an extremely hot day arrives. The Fazbear Gang wasn't having much luck that day at all either. In fact overnight, they all had to cut on those ceiling fans and Chica had to sleep completely naked because it was that hot. When Freddy tries to get up, his fur starts to stick to the bed and he can only turn his head. His cell phone begins to vibrate from Bonnie calling him despite being two rooms away. Freddy tries to reach for his phone on the table beside him but his fingers couldn't touch the screen to hit the green button.

"Ugh, there's always a problem." Freddy groaned.

Freddy resorted to extending out a nine inch claw and successfully tapping the button and placed it on speakerphone.

"Bonnie! You too?" Freddy asked.

"Yep, I can barely move. WHY IS IT SO HOT!" Bonnie screamed, some of it being heard from down the hall.

"We need to figure out something." Freddy thought.

"Hey what about Chica, ya think she's being fried? Boiled? Or baked?"

Freddy suddenly hears a groaning of the bed in Chica's room, her door opening, loud stomping towards Bonnie's room and the next Freddy heard over the phone.

"Oh hey Chica. I see you're not stuck like the rest of-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT ROLLING PIN? NO GET AWAY FROM ME! FREDDY HELP!"

Freddy just listened to the loud bangs and grunts coming from both the phone and what he could hear from his room. Bonnie was yelling and Chica was clucking like mad.

"Are you two done yet? We need to figure how to beat this heat." Freddy said over the noise.

Freddy then hears Bonnie being ripped from the bed, and then there was a dragging noise getting closer to his room and at the doorway, Chica was dragging a beaten up Bonnie into the room.

"What plan exactly?" Chica asked tossing Bonnie into a wall.

"I don't know...if only we had an inflatable pool...and then fill with tons of ice...because IT'S THAT HOT!" Freddy whined.

"We could just buy one." Chica said.

"The biggest one." Bonnie added.

"DO WE LOOK LIKE WE GOT A WHOLE LOT OF MONEY?" Chica snarled.

"Well...how does Freddy keep this house paid?"

They turn to Freddy who just stares at them...that was a good question. Nette wasn't taking care of that house, he covered Foxy's.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS THAT'S HOW! Oh and also...CAN SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS DAMN BED ALREADY?" Freddy roars.

Chica goes to rip Freddy off, much to his agony. Bonnie winced at the ripping and still felt sore on his back.

"Thank you Chica, now let's come up with a plan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Damn it."

Meanwhile with Bon Bon and the foxes, they were also feeling the insane heat, but they weren't stuck to their beds. In fact, Foxy had created a little game out of it, with the fact that his metal hook was also very hot, he tried to see how long Mangle could hold on to it. She had taken off her left glove and was holding the hook.

"Ugh...I don't know how much longer I can last." Mangle said.

"That's what she said." Foxy whispered to himself.

"Shut up Foxy." Mangle growled.

Bon Bon listened until she heard-

"OOOOOWWWWWWW! DAMN IT THAT STINGS!" Mangle screamed.

"Haha, you didn't beat me record." Foxy teased.

Mangle only slapped him with her glove before putting it back on and left. Bon Bon continued to sit on her bed using her fan...

**THAT GODDAMN DESK FAN! IT WILL NEVER TURN OFF! I'M LOOKING AT YOU FNAF 3, I KNOW YOU'LL DO IT AGAIN!**

Anyways, the FAN was not enough to keep Bon Bon cool. She wiped her forehead and decided to text Bonnie to see how he was doing.

"Man...what did we do to deserve all this heat?" Bon Bon sighed.

Suddenly as she finished texting Bonnie, she heard some weird noise coming from the floor. Then something started to rise out of the ground, some kind of tall metal speaker. It was turned away from her at first, but as Bon Bon leaned in closer it turned to her before stopping at about the height of her face. Turns out it was one of those voice trumpets from Teletubbies.

"What the hell? How did you even-"

Bon Bon didn't finish when she heard the voice trumpet give out the feedback noise.

"Get an inflatable pool and fill it with tons of ice. That's what the Fazbear Gang is doing." It said.

"What? How do you know-"

She's cut off again when Bonnie texts back saying they had a plan and it may involve an inflatable pool. Bon Bon frowns at voice trumpet.

"How do you know this?" Bon Bon asked.

But it didn't respond at first.

"Were you spying on them or something?"

Then finally it responded by singing.

"BITCH YOU GUESSED IT! WOO! You was right!" It played.

Bon Bon punched it down angrily.

"OH GO BACK TO TELETUBBIES!" She said.

When she left her room, the thing stood back up and lowered back into the ground without a word. Later, the trio met up with Freddy's trio and they all discussed what to do, of course they had to wait until Chi Chi got over.

"Okay gang...this is Operation: P.O.O.L., we need to get an inflatable pool, steal some ice, and defeat this heat!" Freddy said.

"Hold on what's with the acronyms?" Foxy asked.

"Eh...just wanted to add in a little Kids Next Door vibe. Anyways, we will split up into 2 groups to accomplish this."

"Wait...can't we just BUY ICE?" Chica said and Chi Chi nodded.

"Meh that's boring plus we're low on money right now. Stealing is one of our specialties."

"Oh but you could pick up some malk." Foxy said.

"DAMN IT FOXY IT'S MILK!" Bonnie said.

"I'm pretty sure it's mulk...but anyways, Foxy, Mangle and Bonnie...you three will go steal some ice. Chica, Chi Chi and Bon Bon, you go buy that inflatable pool...and some mulk."

"MILK!"

"Okay...and that just leaves you Freddy." Chica said.

"Uh..."

"Well Fredbear?" Chi Chi said.

"Don't call me Fredbear...but I guess I'll just stay here and you'll just report back to me." Freddy shrugged.

"WHAT? But you have to contribute something." Bonnie said.

"Yeah here's my contribution, my feet walking back towards the house where I'll go inside and eat some pizza." Freddy does so.

Inside Freddy sits on the couch and glances over at the dining room table where another desk fan was sitting there. Freddy angrily senses the evilness and strong betrayal it brought over night.

"That damn fan." Freddy muttered.

"Ugh, alright let's go do this already." Mangle sighed.

The 2 groups separate and go do their jobs.

"So...who's houses should we steal ice from." Bonnie asked holding a bucket.

"It would be better to steal from people we know...because reasons." Mangle said.

"Okay then...who first?"

And so they target Nette first, finding out that he left a window open again and Foxy jumped inside to take any ice he had in the freezer...only to find that there wasn't any.

"What the...he has no ice!" Foxy said.

"Are you kidding me. How?" Bonnie peered inside himself.

"I don't think puppets get cold." Mangle said.

"Well I guess we better-OH GOD!"

From out of the darkness, Nette came lunging at Foxy's face.

"GOTCHA BITCH!" He said.

"WAIT NETTE, WE WERE JUST CHECKING TO SEE IF YE HAD ANY ICE!" Foxy said.

"Well I don't have any...now get out of my house. I honestly don't know why I don't shut the damn windows." Nette shook his head.

"Meh, okay we'll try somewhere else." Bonnie said.

Meanwhile, the other girls were at the store browsing for the pools.

"Hmm, how about that one?" Chica pointed one out.

"Eh, too small." Chi Chi shook her head.

"This one?"

"Nope."

"Mabye this one."

"NO! None of these are perfect."

Bon Bon noticed a group of fans nearbye and shuttered.

"Those damn fans."

Finally the three came to one inflatable pool that looked just right.

"This is great...and it can fit all of us." Chi Chi said.

"About time, now let's get it and go...the heat all over the store too." Chica wiped her forehead.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and the foxes had successfully stolen ice from Mike, Jeremy and even went back to grab the ice from the foxes' house. They now had at least half a buck of ice.

"You think this will be enough?" Bonnie asked.

But he received no response.

"Guys?"

He looked behind him to see Foxy and Mangle laid out on the ground frying.

"IT'S SO FUCKING HOT!" Mangle yelled.

"THIS MUST BE WHAT EGGS FEEL LIKE!"

"Speaking of eggs, I'm surprised Freddy didn't have the idea of a BBQ pool party." Bonnie said.

At the house, Freddy was watching Sonic Boom when he heard a noise. Once again, another Teletubbies voice trumpet came from behind the couch and made the feedback noise.

"The hell?" Freddy said.

"Why not have a BBQ Pool Party?" It suggested.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT! A BBQ POOL PARTY!" Freddy shouted.

He calls Chica who was with the other two grabbing some other groceries.

"CHICA! BBQ POOL PARTY! GET SUPPLIES!"

"UGH!" The girls groan.

**MONTAGE MOMENT**

The girl race around the different isles trying to find everything while "Benny Hill Theme" plays in the back. Same song plays for Bonnie and the foxes as they race around the neighborhood collecting more ice and at one point stopping off at an Ice Cream shop. Also at several points they'd stop at a tall tree for some shade. Bon Bon constantly had to listen to the chickens argue over what item was better. Eventually they got what they needed and left the store.

**END OF MONTAGE MOMENT**

Everyone gathered back at Freddy's house and present their items. Unfortunately the ice in Bonnie's bucket was halfway melted.

"Hmm, I guess we can make do." Freddy sighed.

Much later, the BBQ pool party was a success. Freddy and Bonnie were eating some burgers at a table placed outside, Nette and Jeremy were talking to Bonnie and Bon Bon's parents and the rest were in the pool feeling much more relaxed with the water very cold. Mike came over with his shirt off going over to the pool.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Mike asked.

The gang was a little skeptical...but they allowed Mike in since he was their friend.

"Well Freddy, this plan was a success." Bonnie said.

"I know right? I'm surprised we never did this before." Freddy said.

"I just hope it isn't hot like this tomorrow." Bonnie said.

"Let's not think about it."

Then, yet another voice trumpet pops up beside the pool.

"It's going to rain." It said.

"Oh that's some-"

**BOOM-BOOM!**

Thunder boomed and rain started to pour as the heat vanished instantly making everyone gasp.

"FUCK!" Freddy yelled.

**End of episode 11.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep, shit can happen when you least expect it.<strong>_

_***Sees desk fan sitting nearbye***_

**_Me: THE DAMN FAN!_**

**_*Lyric from the Sonic Boom games rushes in and destroys it*_**

**_Me: Oh thanks Lyric._**

**_Lyric: No problem. _**

_**Anyways, STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**_


	12. Unwanted Cops

_**So apparently the name of the new animatronic is not Salvage, but in fact...SpringTrap. Scott released a new announcement on Steam saying how the BETA test was a success and the announcement included a message hidden by some of the words with double letters. Take out those letters and you get the message "My Name Is SpringTrap". Interesting...and I like the name, there's also a rumor that it may be the real name of the Marionette...hmm...Scott you sneaky son of a gun. Hopefully more will be revealed later.**_

_**SpringTrap (Formerly Salvage): This is my name?**_

_**Marionette: No it could be mine.**_

_**Me: We'll find out won't we?**_

* * *

><p>Episode 12: Struggles of Unwanted Cops<p>

Striker City during the day wasn't as bad people claim it to be, but at night the Fazbear Gang would strike without anyone realizing it. Foxy and Freddy teamed up to pop a few tires of cars, Bonnie threw large objects at store windows breaking them and Chica would taze people and steal their money. The gang took so much delight in torturing others and easily avoiding police.

"Wow...we just made $100 in one night. Though I wouldn't do gambling, that never works." Freddy said.

"True, I remember my mom trying it once...didn't do so well." Foxy said.

"I'm itching for a fight Freddy." Bonnie whined cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry my purple friend...we'll find some people." Freddy smirked.

"We should check by the pizzeria, someone's probably there." Chica suggested.

"Is that really considered our hangout area anymore? I mean we seem to hangout everywhere now." Foxy asked.

"That's the thing Foxy, we work to claim everyplace we go. Doesn't matter who's taken it...we'll steal it from them." Freddy said.

When they arrive at the pizzeria, they find 4 men hanging around there. Bonnie grew an evil grin.

"Finally." Bonnie whispered.

The gang made themselves known by Freddy clearing his throat.

"Gentlemen...I believe you're in our spot." Freddy said straightening his bowtie.

"So? It's ours now, why don't you get lost." One of the men said.

The Fazbear Gang was a little surprised at this, usually humans would simply run away. But these men didn't seem to be backing down anytime soon. This meant they probably wanted a challenge. Freddy grew a large sinister grin.

"Well then, it looks like we may have force you out." Freddy said.

Their eyes go black with white pupils and the two groups squared off, the men brought out knives apparently not owning any guns. No one dared challenge the Fazbear Gang...and these men were about to see why. One of them ran up first aiming his knife at Foxy. He missed and Foxy punched the man in the face. The other men charged with their knives trying to strike the others. Bonnie moved to swing at one man, but the man ducked and tried to cut the bunny. He missed by a few inches cutting only tiny purple strands of fur. Bonnie angrily slams his fists on the man's head knocking him down. Chica dodged around as her opponent tried to stab her.

"HOLD STILL YA CRAZY D-"

But Chica cuts him off by decking him in the face breaking the man's nose and knocking some teeth out. Freddy fought off his opponent with a few hard punches knocking the man into a wall. Eventually the Fazbear Gang defeats the men and are about to finish them off when they hear sirens.

"Ugh, it's the fuzz." Foxy groaned.

"Quickly, mabye we can escape!" Freddy pointed to the opening.

The four race to the opening, only to be blocked by two police cars. Four policemen where there aiming their guns at them.

"YOU FOUR ON THE GROUND NOW! GET ON THE GROUND!"

"Damn it." Freddy muttered.

This wasn't Freddy, Bonnie and Chica's first arrest, they've been arrested twice before they ever met Foxy, luckily the sentences was only for a night at the station. But for Foxy, this was all new to him...kinda. He remembered being captured and fleeing that chopper...which started to the whole chain of events of leaving his old town and meeting Freddy's gang.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah right, you're coming with us." One said.

The gang was put into one police van while the beaten men were called an ambulance. The four sat in the back handcuffed and pissed off.

"Ugh, caught again. We couldn't escape this time...unbelievable." Freddy snarled.

"Don't worry Freddy, we'll get out very soon. Nette wouldn't allow this." Chica said.

"True...you okay Foxy?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy looked petrified...his ears were lowered and his eyes were big.

"I've...never been arrested before...only captured in a chopper...this is totally different." Foxy said.

Chica leaned against Foxy comforting him and he smiled...well if he was getting arrested...at least it was with them. When they arrived down at the police station, they were placed in a cell together. Freddy pulled out a harmonica and started to play it.

"Really Freddy?" Bonnie groaned.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Freddy shrugged.

An hour later, the gang was still bored out of their minds. With their phones confiscated, all Freddy could do was lay against a wall resting, Bonnie and Chica had a staring contest and Foxy was busy looking out of the cell at all the other empty cells. Sometimes an officer would walk by either gasping or giggling. The police never expected Foxy to be caught. Finally someone arrived at their cell.

"Alright you 4, into the interrogation room." He demanded.

"Interrogation?" Bonnie snarled.

"Bonnie please...just go with it." Freddy whispered.

"Fine."

They were placed together at a large table. They waited for the interrogator to come in, which didn't take long. Finally a face Foxy thought he'd never see again walked right in. The man came over to the opposite side of the table and smiled.

"Foxy...how nice to see you again." The man said.

"Fritz Smith? What the hell are you doing here?" Foxy growled.

"Oh I'm covering for a friend of mine here for the week. So...what brings you four in today?" Fritz asked.

"No reason, some punks were stealing one of our hangout spots. So we did what we do best...besides eating pizza." Freddy said.

"I see..." Fritz turned back to Foxy. "Foxy, I thought you wanted to have a clean slate, nothing on police records."

"I did...but a lot can change...a lot..." Foxy remembered everything that happened with Fredrick.

"You four are looking at some hard time...unless you honestly think you're getting away with this." Fritz smirked.

"Why you mother-"

Foxy cut himself off and tried to leap over the table but Bonnie stopped him. Just then a man walked in.

"Uh sir, a few people are here to see you."

The man is suddenly bashed away by Mangle, Bon Bon, Chi Chi and Nette, much to Fritz's surprise.

"Are you guys alright?" Mangle asked.

"What's the big idea?" Chi Chi said.

"Fritz what are you doing here?" Bon Bon asked.

"Ugh, you four are hard to keep track of." Nette grumbled.

"Your friends here were caught fighting with some gang." Fritz said.

"THEY HAD KNIVES! You think we're just gonna walk away while be threatened like that?' Bonnie sneered.

"It would've been better." Fritz smirked.

"Well it doesn't matter, they're coming with me. I'm in charge of them." Nette said.

"Since when?" Fritz asked.

"SINCE I STARTED LIVING!" Nette snarled.

Fritz was at a lost for words seeing that the Fazbear Gang had won, he never understood the power of Nette, and it wasn't something the puppet would ever reveal. Though it was true that Nette had the power to do almost whatever he wanted.

"Ugh...you got off easy." Fritz said.

As the four got up, Foxy walked over to him slowly.

"You can't get me anymore Fritz, and I know just what I'm doing with my life. So back off!" Foxy snarled in his face.

"We'll see." Fritz said.

Foxy clenched his clawed hand into a fist and growled.

"You wanna start something right now landlubber?"

Mangle ran to hold him back.

"Come on Foxy, he's not worth it." Mangle dragged him back.

"Next time you arrest my friends...I deal with you myself." Nette growled.

After they got their phones back, Nette teleported the gang back to Freddy's house where they began to talk.

"I can't believe Fritz will be around for a week." Foxy sighed.

"Heh, he can't stop us from doing anything." Bonnie scoffed.

"Yeah, he probably just took the job to mess with you." Freddy said.

"Ugh, well...now that tonight is ruined we'll have to wait until tomorrow. Damn it." Foxy sighed.

"Thanks for helping us out Nette." Chica said.

"Anytime guys...as long as I'm not using my music box." Nette reminded them.

"Nette...we know secretly you're tired of getting us out of scrapes." Freddy said sadly.

"No I'm not. You guys give me something to do. I like action as much as the next person...it's no big deal." Nette assured.

"Anybody up for a late night pizza?" Chica asked.

"HELL YEAH!" They all cheered.

The next morning, Foxy went out for a run, still steamed about last night. Mangle had joined him and was trying to keep up with him. They raced through the neighborhood and eventually downhill where the town was.

"You'll never be faster than this ol' pirate lass." Foxy said.

"Mabye, but at least I can keep up." Mangle said.

The foxes sped past many people and animals until they came towards a police car that belonged to Fritz parked at a donut shop.

"Huh, how very stereotypical." Mangle said.

"Let's get some payback." Foxy extended his claw hand.

"Gladly." Mangle extended her own claws under her gloves.

So the siblings started to claw the vehicle all over not caring who else was watching. When they were finished they sprinted away with Fritz coming out horrified with the damage. That night, Mangle, Chi Chi and Bon Bon joined the Fazbear Gang on a walk and Foxy told everyone all about what he and Mangle did.

"Impressive, that should show him who he's been messing with." Freddy said.

"It better...so what's happeneing tonight? And hopefully it won't be ruined." Foxy said.

"Well...we have been out of candy for awhile now. What do you guys say we raid the candy store?" Freddy suggested.

"Ooh, sounds delightful." Chica said.

"Let do it!" Bonnie said.

"Aye, let's go before you-know-who shows up." Foxy said.

The candy store sold not only candy, but drinks, pizza, and chips. They arrived at the candy store which was already closed, but since when did the Fazbear Gang ever give a fuck? After hours was the perfect time to raid it. They all peered in the windows to see all the sweet, sweet candy and other delightful snacks all stored inside. Foxy and Mangle's mouths began to drool and they almost started to whine like dogs.

"Well how are we getting in...and won't the cameras see us?" Bon Bon asked.

"The owners were stupid enough to believe no one would break into this candy store so they spent the money on something else. Oh and they way we're getting in is-"

Freddy is cut off when Foxy launches a fireball from his hand obliterating the front doors, then they all pour in and go nuts.

**MONTAGE MOMENT**

During the raid, Bonnie runs into the chocolate aisle and starts tearing through all the chocolate bars and eating them. Freddy manages to break the candy dispensers and lets all the gumballs pour out onto the floor. Bon Bon slips on a few crashing into the counter hard enough to cause a glass full of lolipops to rain down. Mangle and Foxy are busy shaking up all the sodas preparing for a soda war. Chica and Chi Chi dive for the pizza making a large mess.

Their sugar craving started to boost their energy so much they started to act like literal wild animals. The foxes sprayed soda at each other not caring how sticky their fur would get. Bonnie and Bon Bon hopped across the top of the aisles and hung onto the hanging ceiling lights. Freddy chased the chickens around after they stole the last boxes of pizza. The whole building started to get piled up with sugary sweets and the gang started to turn on each other when it came to final bits of pizza and chocolate.

Chica grabbed the final box about to chow down when Chi Chi tackles her down and grabs the box, only for Bon Bon to grab it from her just for Bonnie to shove her down. Freddy started to throw gumballs at them all while Foxy and Mangle were already tussling with each other over the last few soda bottles that broke and sprayed on everyone. Eventually everyone was after the pizza creating a large dust-cloud fight involving all of them.

**END OF MONTAGE MOMENT**

About 15 minutes later the dust had settled and everyone was lying on the ground exhausted and full after the food consuming. The pizza had been eaten and there was barely anything left.

"Ugh...I can't eat anything else." Bon Bon groaned.

"Me neither..." Chica burped.

"We should get out of here before-"

Freddy is cut off again, when someone appears by the broken entrance, turns out it was Fritz aiming a gun.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE FAZBEAR GANG! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Fritz yelled.

"CRAP!" Bonnie groaned.

Chica...still a tiny bit hyped up, saw one chocolate bar within her reach. As she did, Fritz did the unthinkable.

POW!

Everyone gasped when Chica screamed in pain, Fritz had shot Chica in the arm.

"CHICA!" Foxy screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Chi Chi yelled.

Fritz however had accidentally pulled the trigger out of nervousness. Seeing him distraught, Foxy lunged at Fritz and slammed him into a wall making him drop the gun. It took Mangle and Bon Bon told hold back Chi Chi who was ready to tear Fritz limb from limb. Bonnie and Freddy went to check on Chica who was bleeding.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YE THINK YE ARE?" Foxy growled in his face.

"It went off by accident."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER! MABYE I SHOULD JUST END YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Foxy's eye was black and his fangs were bared. He raised his hook above Fritz's head.

"FOXY WAIT!" Came a voice.

They all turn to see Nette standing by the entrance.

"Nette can it wait?" Foxy asked.

"No...I'll deal with him." Nette said pushing Foxy aside.

"Uh-oh." Fritz gulped.

"So Mr. Smith...you disobey my warning about harassing my friends whenever they do something huh? Forgetting that I...AM...IN...CHARGE...HERE!" Nette growled.

Fritz couldn't say anything again. Then Nette got closer in his face with his white pupils visible.

"Here's what you're gonna do...quit your job, leave us alone...and NEVER step foot in this town again! OR ELSE YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER FROM A PUPPET'S WRATH!" Nette threatened.

Fritz sprinted out of the building, got in his car and sped out of town never to be seen again. Nette then came over to Chica and healed her arm.

"Thanks Nette, did we disturb you from your music box?" Chica asked.

"Nah, I was bored listening to it for now." Nette said.

"You were really brave Nette." Bon Bon came over.

"Aw, do I get a reward?" Nette smirked.

Bon Bon grabbed Nette into a kiss while the others look away. Later...after everyone created the throw up of Throw-up of 2015, Foxy and Chica were talking.

"I don't want anything ever happening like that to ye again." Foxy said.

"I'm really glad you care Foxy." Chica smiled.

"Why wouldn't I...I love you." Foxy said.

"I love you too!"

Chica pulls Foxy into a passionate kiss that lasts for a few minutes before Chica remembers something in her pocket.

"Oh yeah, there was the last candy bar left and I forgot I had it." Chica said.

"Ooh, want to share it?"

"Of course."

Suddenly they hear and see Mangle racing towards them.

"CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!"

"OH SHIT RUN!"

**End of episode 12.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll be honest, I almost forgot I had Fritz included in this series, and he was only in the first "Struggles On A Hook". That guy is so forgettable, after all he was only in the 7th night of FNAF 2. Mike and Jeremy were the main ones. Anyways Fritz is gone now and Foxy and Mangle won't have to worry about him anymore...and I basically kicked him out of the Struggles Franchise. With that taken care of...STAY TUNED FOR MORE!<em>**


	13. Sleepwalking

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE...I will have a special announcement at the beginning of the next episode so watch out for these bold letters next time!**_

* * *

><p>Episode 13: Struggles of Sleepwalking<p>

Freddy had the trouble of sleepwalking on ocassion...but he always denied it, thinking his friends were just fooling around with him. His sleepwalking always creeped Bonnie and Chica out because the last few times he had actually walked straight into their rooms and just stood by their beds standing wide-eyed at them. It freaked out Bonnie to the point he decided to sleep in his own closet and Chica ended up peeing on her bed. Luckily Foxy never had to witness these events...and he wouldn't have to the next time either.

One night, Bonnie was asleep unconsciously sucking his thumb. He couldn't hear the strange footsteps getting closer to him until he felt his bed jolt. He opened his eyes first horrified that he was sucking his thumb, but then he ended up staring into the large eyes of Freddy.

"AAHHH!" Bonnie sat up and shock.

Bonnie was known to have a certain reflex which included sucker-punching anything that scared him awake. He luckily stopped his fist from hitting Freddy knowing any harsh physical contact with a sleepwalking person can greatly effect them when they woke up startled. Bonnie looked away from Freddy trying to figure out what to do. Last time he and Chica were too afraid to escort Freddy back to bed and just turned away from him.

"Damn it Freddy. Why tonight?" Bonnie groaned.

This time he decided to get up out of bed and do something about it. But just as he did, Freddy suddenly decks Bonnie in the face knocking him back on the bed. Bonnie growls.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SLEEPWALKING I'D-"

Bonnie cut himself off and breathed.

"Okay Freddy I'll take you back to your room." Bonnie said.

But instead, Freddy started to walk out silently. Bonnie was very confused and saw he was going into Chica's room.

"Oh shit, CHICA WAKE UP!" Bonnie yelled.

Chica awoke to see Freddy by her bed staring at her. Chica wanted to scream but Bonnie appeared shake his head rapidly. Chica covered her mouth and instead decided to crawl out of bed and go towards Bonnie. That's when Freddy got on top of the bed and got off on the other side before approaching the door. Bonnie and Chica raced away to hide in the kitchen while Freddy walked down the stairs not tripping once.

"Oh the one time we have a legitimate reason to fall down the stairs and he doesn't do it." Bonnie growled.

Chica slaps Bonnie.

"SSSHHHH! We don't want him to be attracted here." Chica whisperd.

They watched as Freddy fiddled with the front doorknob trying to get it open but gave up and climbed out of an open window.

"WHY DO WE KEEP THE DAMN WINDOWS OPEN?" Bonnie groaned.

"Oh no this isn't good. Freddy is probably heading for downtown." Chica said.

"Speaking of downtown, Nette took Bon Bon out on a date tonight...you think that may be ruined?" Bonnie said.

"We should keep up with him until he awakens." Chica said.

Getting outside the house...Freddy was already speed-walking away. Meanwhile, Nette and Bon Bon were sitting on a bench in front of a store laughing. They were going on their first date just to see if they would work out.

"Wow...all those powers sound great. It must be sad to be the only puppet in town." Bon Bon said.

"Aw it's not all bad, I have you guys to keep me company. Though you're the first to truly appreciate my music." Nette smiled.

"I've always like My Grandfather's Clock, something nice to listen to." Bon Bon said.

Nette then grabbed her into a kiss with Bon Bon didn't resist from. They thought this date would be perfect...there was only one problem...Freddy. The bear had reached town and was luckily missing poles, people and trash cans. Bonnie and Chica had no time to avoid some of those trying to keep up with Freddy. Bonnie noticed Bon Bon and Nette talking nearbye and couldn't help but stare. And of course he didn't see the pole in front of him.

WHAM!

**WASTED**

Chica picked up Bonnie and smacked him back to reality.

"FOCUS!" Chica shook him.

"Uh...what's wrong with Freddy?" Bon Bon piped up.

"He's sleepwalking. We're trying to stop him." Chica informed them.

"Well can you please take that trouble away from us?" Nette said.

"Sure. GOOD LUCK SISTER!" Bonnie yelled racing away.

Bon Bon and Nette look back at each other before shrugging and continuing their make-out session. Meanwhile, Freddy was about to walk through traffic...much to the two's horror. But instead, Freddy seemed to wait until traffic was clear, then he moved to the other side of the street without a problem. Chica nearly fainted thinking Freddy was going to get hit by a car. Seeing the streets clear the two crossed the street, only for a speeder to race around a corner and nearly hit Bonnie. The man screeched to a stop and got out of the car.

"THE FUCK IS YOU TWO'S PROBLEM?" The man snarled.

"EXCUSE US?" Bonnie snarled.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Chica sneered.

"Uh-oh." The man gulped.

Bonnie and Chica pummel the man while Freddy gets away, still walking around. He had added snoring to his sleeping and was slurring some words. Somehow he managed to maneuver through a crowd and slurred "Excuse me" several times. Eventually he found himself falling against a lamppost when Bon Bon and Nette passed by without noticing him.

"Come here Bon Bon, there's something I wanted to show you." Nette said.

He escorted her to an alley and clapped in hands in joy.

"Okay what's so special?" Bon Bon asked.

"Okay check this out."

Nette suddenly shape-shifted his body into what looked like a black and white version of Bon Bon. He was mainly black with a white belly, buttons and white stripes on his arms and legs. On his face were bright blue eyes with the blue streaks and blushes but the lipstick was missing. Bon Bon couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Nette...that is amazing." Bon Bon said.

"I look okay?" Nette asked.

"Of course...but why did you do that?"

"I just thought I'd try it out and see if you'd be comfortable with me this way whenever we're together."

"It doesn't matter which way."

Nette smiled before pulling her into another kiss. As they made-out, Bon Bon noticed Freddy snoring on the lamppost. Bon Bon broke the kiss much to Nette's disappointment.

"Aw, did I do something wrong?" Nette asked.

"No...but look at Freddy."

Nette noticed Freddy's position and giggled.

"Okay, we need to take selfies of this." Nette said.

And so they ran over to Freddy to take selfies with him before they ran off. Bonnie and Chica were walking down the sidewalk cleaning the blood off their knuckles when they saw Freddy.

"There he is!" Bonnie said.

"He sure does get around." Chica said.

But as they approached him, Freddy suddenly lifted himself off the pole and started to sprint away.

"DAMN IT!" Bonnie yelled.

His swearing caught the attention of an old lady. She angrily ran to him and started to beat him with her handbag...and she was pretty strong too. Chica just watched as Bonnie is beaten senseless while trying to get away from her. At one point she kicks him in the groin, then pepper sprays him.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?" The old lady yelled.

"YAAAAHHH!" Bonnie yelled.

The she flipped Bonnie over onto the ground hard, Bonnie struggled to get up.

"LADY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

He gets two more hits to the head before Chica drags him away.

"GET A GRIP ON YOURSELVES PEOPLE!" Bonnie yelled.

"YOU'RE A BAD BUNNY!" The lady snapped.

"Now you know how Alex the lion feels, come on let's move!" Chica said.

Bon Bon and Nette were busy walking and talking when they hear rapid footsteps.

"Who is-"

Bon Bon is cut off when she turns around only to get a face full of brown fur.

WHAM!

**WASTED**

Freddy runs straight over both of them and keeps going. Bonnie and Chica stop to pick them up and go back after Freddy.

"YOU BETTER HAVE HER HOME BY 11 NETTE!" Bonnie yelled at him.

"No problem." Nette straightened his back.

"Where the hell is Freddy going?" Chica asked.

"I don't know...but I'm too tired to care anymore." Bonnie panted.

"Yeah me too...but he have to keep trying. I think he's heading back to our neighborhood." Chica panted.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know? You got an ideas?"

"IT'S NO USE!"

Somewhere in the Sonic universe...Silver the Hedgehog felt a disturbance in the force. Anyways, Bonnie and Chica finally catch up with Freddy and decide to finally end this. Bonnie runs up and kicks Freddy in the back of the head knocking him down on the ground hard. The two lean over him.

"Freddy you alright?"

"..."

"I think I officially knocked him out." Bonnie said.

"KA-CHOW!" Freddy shot up with his eyes closed.

"Nope...you didn't. Come on he's stop running let's get him back to the house." Chica said.

Somewhere in the Cars universe...Lightning McQueen felt a disturbance in the force. Bonnie and Chica carry him back home and place him in bed. Freddy instantly curled up in a ball still snoring.

"Seriously...what causes him to sleepwalk?" Chica asked.

"I don't know but strangely...I have seen him eat honey the days he does it." Bonnie said.

"Well, now we know to get rid of the honey."

The two went downstairs to eat some late night pizza when Bon Bon and Nette arrived. Nette had reverted back to his puppet self.

"Hey you two, sorry for messing up your date!" Chica said.

"You didn't mess it up, we still had a good time." Bon Bon said.

"Yeah, how's Freddy?" Nette asked.

"In bed finally...Nette you better take good care of my sister when I'm not around." Bonnie said sternly.

"Absolutely Bonnie, no worries." Nette promised.

Bonnie narrowed his eyes at him before they all heard a yawn. Freddy was coming down the stairs rubbing his head.

"Hey guys, why are you all down here?" Freddy asked.

"We had to stop you from sleepwalking all over town and now I'm making a late-night pizza." Chica said.

"Ugh, enough with the sleepwalking lies. I don't sleepwalk!" Freddy sneered.

"Dude...I got beat up by an old lady because of you!" Bonnie said.

"YOU'RE STILL A BAD BUNNY!" The old lady shouted from outside.

Bonnie ran to the door, opened it and flipped her off before slamming it shut. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, whatever. I don't believe it and I will refuse to do so ever." Freddy crossed his arms.

"What about this?" Nette showed him pictures of him and Bon Bon taking selfies with Freddy.

"FAKE!" Freddy yelled.

He raced back upstairs covering his ears. With the others, Bonnie showed his signs of giving up by fainting from exhaustion while Chica simply left back for the kitchen. Nette and Bon Bon shrugged and walked out of the house back to their own houses.

"At least no one else sleepwalks." Chica sighed happily.

Over with Mangle...she had been called by Freddy who complained about the others accusing him for sleepwalking.

"Huh...I don't know what to say about that Freddy. I mean Bon Bon sleepwalks every once in awhile...but she hasn't done that for a long time." Mangle said.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she spots Bon Bon standing at the door smiling but her eyes are closed. She walks straight in, gets in front of Mangle and opens here eyes wide giving off an excited expression.

"Uh Freddy...I'm gonna have to get back with ya." Mangle gulped.

Mangle hangs up and screams...only for Bon Bon to laugh.

"HA! I totally got ya!" Bon Bon laughed.

Mangle looked very annoyed but Bon Bon didn't notice until she finally took note that Mangle had stood up.

"Uh...sorry?' Bon Bon whimpered.

"So...you like to scare me huh?" Mangle sneered.

"RUNNING NOW!"

Bon Bon zipped out of the room with Mangle chasing her around the house.

**End of episode 13.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah scaring Mangle on purpose does not end well. Too bad Freddy will never admit to sleepwalking...I'd be embarrassed if I did that. The only thing I sometimes do at night is say random stuff. But yeah more Nette X Bon Bon here because I wanted to officially establish that and reveal that Nette can shape-shift into other people and change their color...as long as he knows them well. Anyways...STAYED TUNED FOR MORE AND THE ANNOUNCEMENT!<strong>_


	14. Drugged Pizza

**_SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT...I AM OFFICIALLY DOING STRUGGLES ON A HOOK 3...after episode 20 of this short series. And I'll be including that new character Springtrap, formerly known as Salvage. HOWEVER...SoaH 3 will be the final installment in the Struggles Franchise. I think the subtitle will be "Golden Darkness" mabye. Anyways...enjoy the rest of these episodes._**

* * *

><p>Episode 14: Struggles of Drugged Pizza<p>

Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were standing by a wooden fence near Freddy's house drinking soda and Chica noticed the boys were pissed and silent. She cleared her throat and tried to get them to talk.

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Mhmm."

"So...what got you guys in a bad mood?" Chica asked.

"Chi Chi played a prank on me in the shower." Bonnie grumbled.

"Mangle did one on me!" Freddy said.

"And me." Foxy piped up.

"What exactly happened? Bonnie you start." Chica said.

"Okay well..."

**Earlier...**

Bonnie had spent the night over at Chi Chi's apartment where they trained a bit in her simulators but also had some spare time for bedroom fun. This morning, Bonnie was using her shower and was almost done, not realizing his time in the shower was going to last a bit longer. Chi Chi came in getting ready for her prank, she had a large bucket full of orange juice and was going to pour it on him.

"Hey baby, you almost done?" Chi Chi said seductively.

"Yeah...unless you wanna come in." Bonnie purred back.

"Oh I think I can do that."

She goes to pull open the curtain and just before Bonnie could react, she plashes him with all of it making him scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! CHI CHI WHAT THE HELL?" Bonnie screamed covering his eyes.

Chi Chi sprays his face with the water coming from the shower-head and then puts the bucket over his head making him slip and fall on his purple ass. Chi Chi runs out laughing while Bonnie angrily growls.

"LOVE YOU!" Chi Chi yelled from downstairs.

But Bonnie ignored her and was forced to take another shower.

**Present...**

"Ugh, I can never drink orange juice again. That's why I prefer grape instead." Bonnie said.

"I bet you just like it because you're purple." Freddy said.

"YEAH I LOVE BEING PURPLE!" Bonnie squealed.

"Anyways...what did Mangle do to you two?" Chica asked Freddy and Foxy.

"Aye...it was so horrifying." Foxy shook his head.

**Earlier...**

Mangle had her own prank for Foxy and Bon Bon was forced to help her. While Foxy was sleeping, they had knocked him out, bound and gagged him and placed him in the oven, where surprisingly he could fit. This morning when he woke up, he felt strange and something was holding back his arms. When his vision adjusted, he realized he had been tied up and placed in some small area. He looked out the cube to see he was in the kitchen...more specifically the oven.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MANGLE! BON BON! LET ME OUT! AAAAHHHHHHH!" Foxy said though he was muffled.

Mangle could hear her brother's muffled cries and she went downstairs laughing her ass off. She went to the oven and stared at him...and Foxy had a look that could kill. But instead of letting him out...she moved a gloved hand towards the dials.

"Aww, is my little brother cold? Don't worry, I'll warm things up for ya."

"NO! NO!"

Foxy continued to panic but Mangle didn't turn any of the dials, instead she opened the oven and dragged him out. But only to pour flour and some seasoning on him before taking off still laughing. Bon Bon came past her.

"Uh...is it over?" Bon Bon asked.

"Just leave him tied up for 10 minutes then let him loose."

"You know he's gonna-"

"That's why I'm leaving the house going to go prank Freddy."

And so Foxy sat there for 10 minutes before Bon Bon came into the kitchen to untie him.

"She forced me Foxy...I'm sorry about this." Bon Bon said worried Foxy would be mad at her.

"It's okay Bon Bon...BUT MANGLE IS A DEAD FOX!"

**Present...**

"Wow...that was a little much." Bonnie admitted.

"Ugh...that was a horrible experience." Foxy shuttered.

"And you Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Well...I don't like being embarrassed but..."

**Earlier...**

Freddy was relaxing in a chair smoking his pipe and reading a book alone. Chica was still alseep and Bonnie was being pranked by Chi Chi at the time. The doorbell rings and he goes to answer it. But when he opens the door, no one is there.

"Hmm..."

Freddy shrugs and closes the door. But as he gets back to his chair the doorbell rings again. He runs for the door and opens it seeing no one again, he tests the doorbell.

DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DING DONG!

Freddy shrugs again and shuts the door. He takes one step away just for the doorbell to ring again. He opens the door angrily.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Freddy shouted.

Then a bucket of water falls on his head and he slams the door shut. But yet again the doorbell rings and he cautiously opens it thinking something is above him, only to get a large fish to the face. He slams the door shut and growls like an actual bear. Finally he thinks about getting that fish and the doorbell rings anyway. This time when he opens it...Mangle is there.

"Hey Freddy what took so long?" Mangle asked.

"Was that you ringing my doorbell?" Freddy asked.

"No...but I did do THIS!"

Mangle quickly grabs Freddy's nose and it squeaks loudly then sweeps him off his feet. Mangle starts laughing not realizing how angry he just made her boyfriend.

"A comedian huh?"

Mangle stopped laughing when Freddy raised the large fish and swung it down.

SUBAWULA!

Mangle zipped away and raced down the street before Freddy could hit her. Mangle may have been his girlfriend, but there's still a line she could cross with him...and she crossed it.

**Present...**

"Wow...so what do you plan to do?" Chica asked.

The boys looked at each other before evily grinning...they had just came up with a plan.

"Chica, ye mind making two large pizzas? One of them will have a special ingredient." Foxy said.

"Sure...this will be interesting." Chica figured.

And so 2 hours later...Chica had created 2 large cheese pizzas and had called Mangle, Bon Bon and Chi Chi over. Foxy had whispered their plan to Bon Bon since they weren't targeting her. Nette had came over to see the payback as well, he had given the boys a secret spice that was kinda like a drug...and Chica had placed it in Mangle and Chi Chi's pizza.

"I see you boys had calmed down after this morning." Mangle teased.

The boys said nothing and just stared at them gritting their teeth.

_***Insert dramatic fire rising behind Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy***_

"You'll get over it, you have to admit it was clever of us." Chi Chi teased.

Bonnie's left eye twitched. While the boys eat their clean side, the girls ate the drugged pizza. It was to take effect in an hour after digesting. Luckily the pizza didn't taste any different. Inside, the boys' anger was melting into sweet victory...and they were gonna get it.

Much later, the boys, Bon Bon, Chica and Nette listened as Chi Chi and Mangle were upstairs trying to throw up in the toilet.

"UGH! WHAT IS THAT?" Chi Chi said.

"I DON'T KNOW, WE HAVE TO THROW IT UP!" Mangle panicked.

They stuck their talons/claws into their mouths but they couldn't do it.

"UGH IT'S NOT WORKING!" Chi Chi whined.

"We have to make each other throw up instead."

"WHAT?"

"JUST DO IT!"

So they put a finger in each other's mouths but that failed too. And so they gave up thinking nothing was gonna happen. Awhile later the two were talking to Chica wondering what had happened.

"I don't know, I never change my way of making pizza." Chica shrugged pretending not to know.

"Well, mabye it was breakfast." Mangle said.

"Yeah let's go with...hehehe...let's go with...hahahahaha..."

Chi Chi started to giggle uncontrollably and Mangle joined in.

"I don't think...hehehehehe...it's not fu-hahahahahah..."

Chica looked over to these the others smirking. Nette whispered to them.

"There's 5 phases to it." Nette said.

"What the first?" Bon Bon asked.

**PHASE 01: THE GIGGS**

Mangle and Chi Chi started to laugh even harder and bouncing up and down on the feet. Chica backed away in caution.

"This is awkward." Chica said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

**PHASE 02: TRIPPING MAJOR B******k**

"You guys doing okay?" Bonnie smirked coming over.

Chi Chi just tilted her head seeing a weird version of Bonnie in her eyes. To her he was missing his face with only little red dots for eyes. She reaches out to touch his face but stops and rakes her talons down his chest. Then she pictures him like some big ice cream cone and starts to lick his face and nibble on his neck with her sharp teeth. Foxy and Freddy come over to check on Mangle.

"Mangle you alright?" Foxy asked smiling.

Mangle had a shock look on her face. What she was seeing was Freddy's eyes get bigger and pop out onto the ground, and his nose got bigger until it fell off too. She looks over to Foxy who to her, had a large pile of weed in his mouth and his eye was black.

SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!

Anyways...Mangle then pictured Foxy as a candy bar and slowly moved forward to bite Foxy in his frontal lobe but Foxy pushed her away.

"Nice try sis." Foxy said.

"What are you guys on drugs or something?" Chica smirked knowing they were.

Mangle and Chi Chi immediately turn to her and shake their heads. A bit later, the others watched as Mangle had gotten some red paint and was painting a wall in the living room and saying some stuff.

"KINGSTRIKER NEEDS TO PLAY FNAF 3 SO THAT HE WOULD HAVE PLAYED ALL THREE GAMES AND EACH GAME HAS A BEAK SHOWN AND A BEAK HAS THREE SIDES SO ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED AND POOR OLD FOXY WILL BE REDUCED TO A LIGHT MECHANIC AND THE NAME FOXY HAS THE WORD FOX IN IT AND THAT'S SPELLED WITH THREE LETTERS SO ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED AGAIN!"

Mangle finishes painting on the wall and turns to everyone and raises her hands in the air.

"FUCK YOU SCIENCE!" Mangle yelled.

As she walked away, it's revealed on the wall that she had written IT'S ME and '87 countless times all over. Then everyone turned to Foxy who had a look of pure horror before fainting.

**PHASE 03: OVER-FALSITY OF CONFIDENCE**

Bonnie was practicing some notes on his guitar in his room when Chi Chi barged in and snatched the guitar away.

"MOVE OVER BONNIE IT'S MY TURN TO SHINE!"

Chi Chi starts to jam out on the guitar playing as well as Bonnie. She then remembered a song and stared all evily into in Bonnie's eyes as the lights dimmed by themselves.

"Hey Bonnie, it's not I don't trust you, I do, I love you to, it's just when it comes to me I have a few rules...AND IF YOU BREAK THEM I WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE MY HEART, I'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU AND REPAIR ALL YOUR DAMAGED PARTS!" Chi Chi yelled evily.

"THE HELL? WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE AN ANIMATRONIC? NOT IN THIS UNIVERSE!" Bonnie said backing away.

Chi Chi chuckled and placed down his guitar before leaving without a word.

**PHASE 04: FUCK YEAH MOTHERFUCKER**

Mangle and Chi Chi had stolen Bonnie and Foxy's go-karts and were racing up and down the street jousting with pillows while the others watched. The three stooges AKA Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy had gone into a large laughing fit and were currently on the ground laughing. Chica, Bon Bon and Nette thought it wasn't as funny as they thought it would be. And Nette knew the drug would wear off very soon.

"Well let me know how it's turns out, got to get more music box energy." Nette left.

The two then separate and do their own thing and Chica and Bon Bon ended up getting involved. The boys were left cheering.

"HAHA! WE GOT THEM BACK!" Bonnie said.

"Serves them right!" Freddy smirked.

"Yeah...when it wears off let's let them know they've been through hell." Foxy said.

Chi Chi had dragged Chica back to her apartment where they engaged each other in a pillow fight. Chica had never seen her cousin so hyper, Chi Chi was swinging her pillow wildly and Chica could barely dodge. Finally Chi Chi threw her pillow into Chica's face and both pillows get thrown into a corner, Chica gulps when she sees her cousin's wide row of sharp teeth show.

"ALRIGHT CHICA! WRESTLE ME!" She challenged.

"Whoa there, I don't think I should." Chica backed away.

"I'm not giving you a choice cousin!" She smirked.

"But-"

"CATFIGHT!"

Chi Chi tackles Chica to the ground and they start wrestling. Meanwhile, Mangle and Bon Bon had teamed up to scare Mike at his house. Mangle rang the doorbell and Mike came to the door to see her with a deranged face.

"Mangle you okay?" Mike asked.

"RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!"

Mangle scared Mike and tackled him into the house before laughing all crazy and bouncing around the house cheering while Bon Bon and Mike just look on surprised. Then Mangle grabs Mike into a headlock and gives him a noogie.

**PHASE 05: Asleepyness**

Mangle suddenly starts to fall asleep and ends pulling Mike with her to the ground and Bon Bon realizes the drug would soon wear off. Mike felt uncomfortable that a crazy and dangerous fox was laying on top of him. He tried to get up but Mangle growled and even Bon Bon didn't know what to do. With the chickens, Chi Chi had managed to pin Chica down and was counting down.

"3...2..."

But she ends up falling asleep before she could finish and Chica was relieved. She removed herself from under Chi Chi and placed her on the bed knowing the drug was almost gone. About 15 minutes later, both girls awoke. With Chi Chi, she woke up rubbing her head.

"Ugh, Chica what happened?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well the boys drugged you and Mangle with that pizza as revenge for the pranks and you all completely embarrassed yourself." Chica said.

"Oh...is it that bad?"

"Yep...paybacks a bitch eh Chi Chi?"

"I guess..."

While the plan was clever...she knew who exactly to be mad at. With Mangle it was the same thing. She awoke startled to see Mike under her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! MIKE WHAT THE HELL? I'M GONNA-"

As Mangle raised up a gloved fist to strike him, Bon Bon stopped her.

"HOLD ON MANGLE! The boys drugged you as revenge for the prank and you basically embarrassed yourself." Bon Bon explained.

"I did? Damn it. It was clever...but still...I'm pissed." Mangle said.

"Can you get off me now?" Mike asked.

Much later Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were still standing by the fence drinking soda and laughing about their successful payback.

"We got them so good." Freddy laughed.

"I know, they deserved it!" Bonnie said.

"How mad do ye think they'll be?" Foxy asked.

"Eh they'll get over it. They like pranks...we're just better." Freddy said.

"Here they come now!" Bonnie said.

Mangle and Chi Chi were coming towards the boys with angry expressions...but the boys didn't take much notice.

"Hey girls, enjoy your little adventure?" Freddy teased.

"Didn't you just feel so good?" Bonnie teased.

"Ye know they don't all sleepy like they should be...walking like the drug is all gone...they kinda look a little angry guys-OH SHIT THEY'RE BACK TO NORMAL RUN!"

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy drop their sodas and run away while the girls chase after them. But it proves to be useless when the boys were able to outrun them...yes even Freddy. The girls just sighed defeated knowing the boys had won...evidenced by the sounds of them now laughing in the distance. Meanwhile, Bon Bon and Chica go back into the house to find the drugged pizza still on the table.

"What should we do with it?" Bon Bon asked.

"...Want to go through the phases?" Chica asked.

"Sure...I mean it can't be as bad what they went through right?" Bon Bon asked.

"..."

"Chica?"

"...Trash it..."

**End of episode 14.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember kids...never trust Freddy, Bonnie or Foxy especially when it comes to pranks. So I got to know...are you guys ready for Struggles on a Hook 3? Are you ready...for Freddy? Anyways...STAY TUNED FOR MORE!<em>**


	15. Road Trips

**_Uh hello? Hello-hello? Uh well if you're hearing this then I needed to ask if you remember when I said how I wasn't going to have Fritz Smith anymore in the franchise...well I decided to include him one final time...one more...fatal...time. Hehehe...you'll see..._**

* * *

><p>Episode 15: Struggles of Road Trips<p>

One evening, Bonnie was out in the backyard cleaning his go-kart, every time he did, it reminded him of his old car. The car he used to get him to town in the first place, Bon Bon surprisingly never asked what happened to it. Bonnie looked over at one of the corners of the backyard, and there was the car under a large tarp. It was badly damaged because Bonnie actually had an accident on his way to town...and that's how exactly he met Freddy.

**The night Bonnie left the old city...**

_It was a stormy and cold night and Bonnie was continuing his trip to start a new life. He was in the middle of crying because of how he thought he had failed Bon Bon, failed her as an older brother. He knew it was for the best if she grew up without him. _

_"I'll miss you sis...but hopefully everything will be better in the future...I'll see you again someday." Bonnie sighed._

_He had the radio off and was listening to the sounds of thunder and some lightning. He was getting worried...plus he had no exact idea of where he was going. Little did he know he was approaching Striker City. As he arrived, he was marveled by the tall buildings and bright lights. Mabye this wouldn't be such a bad city to start fresh. _

_"Hmm, hopefully a good hotel is around here." Bonnie thought._

_Suddenly to his horror, lightning struck the street in front of him blinding his vision for a moment._

_"ACK!"_

_Bonnie suddenly lost control of his car and skidded off the road into what he thought was a forest, but was actually the local park. He put on the brakes but it was too late when he smashed into a tree heavily damaging his car when it fell on the side flinging him out and against another tree knocking him out. A few minutes later he came to when he heard a voice._

_"You okay? That was quite a crash." The figure spoke._

_Bonnie's vision cleared so he could see a brown bear looking at him sympathetically. Bonnie thought this bear looked a little dangerous with his fur spiked in a few places and he wore spiked bracelets. He also noticed the rain had stopped for now._

_"Who are you?" Bonnie asked._

_"The name's Freddy...Freddy Fazbear. And you are?"_

_"I'm Bonnie. I...are you a gang member?"_

_"No...not yet...though I'm looking for one. I was just leaving the pizzeria when I heard the crash. Thought I'd come to see what happened." Freddy said._

_"Thank you...Freddy. I'm new in town, and I just wanted to check this place out. But now my stuff are still in the car and it's damaged." Bonnie said._

_"We'll come back for it, come on I'll at least grab your luggage and we'll take you over to the pizzeria. You look really hungry...and mabye they have a first aid kit to heal your wounds." Freddy said._

_Bonnie hadn't noticed his injuries, he was bruised all over with a black eye and blood dried up on his nose. Luckily, Bonnie only had 4 pieces of luggage and they carried them towards the pizzeria. Bonnie was limping a bit and he was starting to hurt more. Freddy noticed and walked Bonnie towards the back alley which would soon become one of their hangout places._

_"Stay here real quick. I'll be back to let them know." Freddy said._

_Bonnie nodded as Freddy raced into the pizzeria, the bunny pulled out a picture he had held onto the whole trip over, it was a picture of him and Bon Bon playing in a ball pit having fun. He suddenly sees two men coming towards him wielding baseball bats. They were apparently out for blood._

_"Hey bunny, give us everything you got." One of them said._

_"Go away." Bonnie sneered clutching the picture._

_"Hey, what are you hiding?" The other said._

_"None of your damn business." Bonnie growled._

_"Alright let's beat this bunny to a pulp."_

_Bonnie's pain was quickly being replaced with anger, his eyes went black and this startles the men._

_"I SAID...GO AWAY!" Bonnie roared at them._

_Bonnie sat the picture down and put up his fists._

_"I may be injured...but this bunny doesn't back down from no fight." Bonnie growled._

_The men charged with their bats but they're efforts are proven futile when Bonnie knocks the bats away and fist-fights with the men. He swings wildly at them, blood flying all over the alley from his punches. The men's attacks barely had an effect on them and Bonnie threw them into the wall before grabbing for their necks and snapping them. Bonnie gasped when the men dropped dead on the ground. _

_"Whoa...I didn't mean to..."_

_"Bonnie?"_

_Bonnie turned to see Freddy standing there holding the first aid kit. Bonnie thought he was going to tell._

_"FREDDY I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Bonnie panicked._

_But instead, Freddy actually smiles._

_"Well done Bonnie. I had no idea you had so much strength...like me." Freddy said._

_"You're not mad?"_

_"No, no come on let me fix your wounds and I'll take ya inside."_

_And so Freddy helped patch up Bonnie and led him inside with the luggage, of course Bonnie clutched the photo tightly. Inside, there were barely anybody in there, though the customers and the workers were surprised to see Bonnie's condition. One worker, Chica, came over to their table._

_"Oh my gosh Freddy what happened to him?" Chica asked._

_"It's okay, he had a car accident and just got in an alley fight. This is Bonnie." Freddy introduced him._

_"Hi Bonnie!" Chica waved._

_"Hi...ma'am."_

_"Call me Chica dear. Hey you look hungry...I'll make you a nice pizza...what kind?"_

_"Cheese please."_

_"Coming right up."_

_And so Freddy and Bonnie talked and got to know each other while Chica made the pizza. Bonnie even explained to Freddy his situation with Bon Bon while Freddy mentioned his situation with Golden. Bonnie thought Freddy was a pretty swell guy...and probably would be fun to hang around...mabye even that chicken. Chica finally came to them and sat down with them to eat._

_"Wow...Chica this is amazing. I've never had pizza as good as this." Bonnie said excitedly._

_"It's my own recipe and it's pretty popular...ask Freddy." Chica giggled._

_"Indeed, you are definitely the best at making it...so Bonnie. You got some place to stay?" Freddy asked._

_"No...I mean I guess a hotel or something."_

_"How about...my house?"_

_"What?"_

_Bonnie was shocked by what he just offered, his house? Move in with him? Would that cause problems?_

_"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." _

_"Nonsense...heck even Chica accepted the offer earlier. Remember when I said I wanted to find a gang...I think I just created one...the Fazbear Gang." Freddy smirked._

_Bonnie smiled at his new friends...mabye this wouldn't be so bad after all. His only wish...was that Bon Bon was okay. And...just 4 years later...Bon Bon, Mangle and Foxy arrived..._

**Present...**

Bonnie missed that day...and he also missed driving his car instead of the go-kart...or running.

"Hmm, I should take this car to Nette...mabye he'll do something to it." Bonnie thought.

The next day over at Foxy's house, Bon Bon and Mangle were having an arm wrestling match in the living room while Foxy watched. Bon Bon was struggling as Mangle was winning. The fox bared her fangs and chuckled.

"Not really your best day dear." Mangle said.

"QUIET!" Bon Bon shouted.

Bon Bon manged to get them back to a neutral position and was determined to win.

"I bet you're cheating." Bon Bon accused.

"Me? Cheating? Nah! I took off my glove."

"Yeah well your claws are digging into my hand." Bon Bon said.

"Problem?"

Foxy and Mangle had noticed that Bon Bon had became more competitive with them over certain things. Her personality has changed a lot since they moved to town.

"Alright then, if that's how you wanna play it."

Bon Bon's sprung out her own claws and dug them into Mangle's hand. Now the tension was running high as they struggled to win. Foxy watched closely as theirs moved from left to right to left again.

"OH GOD I'M GONNA PEE IF SOMEONE DOESN'T WIN SOON!" Foxy screamed.

BAM!

In the end...Mangle claimed victory and Bon Bon growled. She rubbed her bleeding knuckles while Mangle's knuckles weren't bleeding much so she simply put her glove back on.

"Haha...you were no match for me." Mangle teased.

Bon Bon, unwilling to admit defeat, leaped right over the table and tackled Mangle to the ground. Foxy just watched with a wide grin and the two rolled around wrestling. Just then Foxy receives a call from Bonnie.

"Ahoy Bonnie, what be the trouble?" Foxy asked.

"Uh can I speak to Bon Bon, apparently she's not answering her phone." Bonnie said.

"Aye I would...but she's in the middle of something right now."

"What?"

"Catfight with Mangle."

Bonnie listened closely to the feminine grunts and thuds in the background.

"What's got Bon Bon all upset?" Bonnie asked.

"Well...she lost an arm wrestling match to Mangle and now she's pissed." Foxy chuckled.

"LET GO OF MY TAIL!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU QUIT PINCHING MY CHEEK!"

Bonnie face-palmed.

"Ugh, well tell her I'm coming over with a surprise."

"No problem matey...OOH THAT'S GOT TO HURT!"

"Now what?"

"Bon Bon just made Mangle bite on her own tail, oh now Mangle is trying to pin her, but Bon Bon gets the upperhand and puts her in a headlock. God I should become a pirate announcer. I'd be the first one."

"Not happening fox."

Bonnie hung up and Foxy was left to deal with the girls. A few minutes later the three heard an engine revving in front of their house. Bon Bon and Mangle stop tussling and they and Foxy go outside. To their surprise, Bonnie was standing on front of a vehicle, but it wasn't his car anymore. Nette had transformed it into a customized truck with large tires. It had large side-view mirrors, large exhaust pipe and was painted purple and black.

"Hello guys...check out my new ride." Bonnie said.

"Wow...you really stepped it up." Bon Bon said.

"What's the occasion?" Foxy asked.

"Thought about heading out for a little road trip." Bonnie announced.

"Ooh a road trip, for all of us?" Mangle asked.

"No...a sibling road trip." Bonnie gestured to him and Bon Bon.

"Aw...no fair. I guess Chi Chi is gonna be mad that yer gone?" Foxy smirked.

Suddenly Chi Chi pops up from the other side of the truck.

"Hi guys!"

"CHI CHI?" The foxes gasped.

"So correction it's a sibling and girlfriend road trip." Bonnie said.

"We want to go!" Foxy snarled.

"Hmm, hold on I need to find something." Bonnie said.

He looked into the back of the truck searching for something that the others couldn't figure out.

"What are you looking for?" Mangle asked.

"Hold on."

"But just tell us." Foxy said.

"HOLD ON I SAID, DAMN! Where is it? Ah, nope looks like I'm out."

"Out of what?" Mangle snarled.

"I'm out of fucks to give about you wanting to come. Let's go Bon Bon."

Bon Bon and Chi Chi get back into the car and Bonnie hands them shades to put on while he puts his own on. Bonnie pulls a burnout and races away leaving Foxy and Mangle literally in the dust. They were not happy one bit.

Out on the highway, the three had been talking, laughing and singing a few songs playing on the radio. Bonnie was pleased with how well the truck was running, and no signs of danger. He didn't really miss his old car since it was really old anyway. He couldn't wait to show his parents later. Currently the trio were singing.

"LIFE IS A HIGHWAY! I WANNA RIDE IT ALL NIGHT LONG! IF YOU'RE GOING MY WAY, I WANNA DRIVE IT ALL NIGHT LONG!" They sung.

"God this weather is nice!" Bon Bon said.

"Yeah you picked the perfect day Bonnie!" Chi Chi said.

"Thanks, and don't worry we won't drive all day long, we'll stop to have some fun, relax and of course eat. Chica packed me a few pizzas for the trip besides snacks and soda." Bonnie explained.

"As long as the pizza isn't drugged like last time." Chi Chi growled.

"You're still not over that are you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

As they continued traveling, several events took place. First, Bon Bon wanted to play a game of I spy.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something...squeaky." Bon Bon smirks.

The other two were a little confused.

"Uh...is it one of the snacks we brought?" Chi Chi asked.

"No."

"Is it the horn?"

"Close."

Bon Bon then grabs Bonnie's nose and squeezes it making it honk like a car. The girls laughed at Bonnie who hissed at them. Then he noticed some large dirt hills where people would ride dune buggys at and this gave him an idea.

"You gals like off-road?"

"Not really why?" Chi Chi asked.

Bonnie suddenly veers off the highway and onto the dirt making their girls scream. The truck flies over several hills making them go a little too high for Bon Bon. She and Chi Chi held on to each other as they came down each time. Bonnie did this for another minute before tearing back onto the highway. The girls gave him deadly glares.

"Oh admit that was awesome." Bonnie chuckled.

The trio then did a few more things together such as stop in another town to see a movie, eat most of the pizza in the truck, stop for gas of course, visited the old town and finally it was evening by the time they had decided to head on back to Striker City. Bonnie found a few CDs that he had brought with him but never used.

"Hey guys check out this CD, it's one of Chica's." Bonnie said.

He puts it in and heavy metal starts to play, Bon Bon's ears twitched and Chi Chi's eyes shift from black to white.

"So what do you think Chi Chi?" Bonnie asked.

Chi Chi glared at him before opening up the passenger door and leaping out onto the grass beside the road and barrel-rolled away. A few minutes later she's back in the truck and it's dark. It was starting to rain a bit making Bonnie a little worried, his mind travelling back to when he crashed that night.

"Bonnie you okay?" Bon Bon asked.

"Yeah...just remembering something from the past."

"Like what?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well, It's when I-"

THOOM!

Suddenly they receive a harsh bump from behind. Bonnie looks out the rearview mirror to see a returning Fritz Smith chasing them in his police car.

"Oh no Fritz!" Bon Bon screamed.

"I'M STILL NOT OVER THAT MOTHER-FUCKER SHOOTING CHICA!" Chi Chi snarled.

"What the hell does he want?" Bonnie growled.

Fritz pulled up beside them and rolled down his window.

"NETTE'S NOT HERE TO SAVE YOU NOW! I'LL END YOU 3 NOW!" Fritz yelled.

"FUCK YOU! YOU CAN'T BEAT US!" Bonnie yelled.

Bon Bon had to hold Chi Chi back from leaping across Bonnie to get to Fritz. The man swerved his car over ramming into Bonnie who rammed back, sparks flying.

"YOU'RE MESSING UP THE PAINT!" Bonnie sneered.

Fritz tried to pit maneuver them but the truck was quick to dodge. Bonnie sped us putting the truck nearly at it's top speed.

"BONNIE GO THAT WAY!" Chi Chi pointed out.

A dirt path led off the interstate and it was rather narrow.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

Bonnie took the narrow path causing Fritz to miss them and find a different route. The narrow path was bumpy and rocks were thrown up cracking the windows and tearing the paint but Bonnie didn't care at the moment. Suddenly they come to a weak wooden fence.

"Oh this gonna be rough." Bon Bon winced.

BAM!

The truck crashes through it making the truck bounce but Bonnie keeps control as they sped through the night.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Chi Chi yelled.

"I'M PANICKING!" Bon Bon yelled.

"EVERYBODY JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Bonnie yelled.

They drifted around a few tight bends on the dirt road which impressed the trio not knowing the truck had good drifting control.

"Doc Hudson could be proud...and Lightning McQueen would be jealous." Bon Bon said.

"Hey if your going hard enough left, you'll find yourself turning right!" Bonnie shrugged.

Up ahead they saw a large ramp that would propel them back onto the interstate.

"So your truck basically is about to turn into the General Lee?"

"Yep."

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They race up the ramp launching them like 50 feet high in the air, before they fall back to earth, the truck was strong enough to land back easily on the interstate without a problem. Chi Chi looked behind to see no signs of Fritz.

"Phew, I think we lost him." Chi Chi sighed.

"Uh Chi Chi." Bon Bon poked her.

Suddenly Fritz come racing onto an on-ramp and hits them again. Bonnie's eyes go black.

"THAT'S IT!" Bonnie snarled.

He forcefully rammed into Fritz so hard the cop started to lose control. Bonnie hit him again knocking the cop into the dirt while Bonnie turned out onto the dirt and stopped the truck, he was done with this man. The three got out of the car while Fritz got out of his.

"I'M GETTING SICK OF YOU FRITZ!" Bonnie snarled.

"WELL I'M DONE WITH YOU AND FURRY PACK OF DELINQUENTS!" Fritz said.

Bonnie angrily charged him while Fritz brought out a metal pipe from the car and swung it Bonnie. The bunny dodged it and tried to grab it from him but Fritz held on to it. Fritz then kicked Bonnie in the side knocking him back a bit. Chi Chi joined in swinging a fist connecting with Fritz face.

"THAT'S FOR CHICA!"

Fritz swung the pipe at her but she jumps over it and swipes her talons across his shirt ripping it to shreds. Bon Bon wanted to join in so she ran over...making a mistake. As Bonnie and Chi Chi tried to get the pipe away, he swings it towards Bonnie who jumps back, but suddenly...

WHAM!

The pipe hits Bon Bon in the chest knocking her down and out.

"BON BON!" Bonnie screamed.

Fritz swings at Bonnie who turns around...firmly grasps the pipe...and kicked Fritz in the chest gaining possession.

"YOU...YOU...YOU...WORDS CAN'T FUCKING DESCRIBE MY ANGER RIGHT NOW!" Bonnie roared.

"I better get out of here!" Fritz thought.

But he doesn't get far when Bonnie tackles Fritz and literally beats him to death showing no signs of mercy. Chi Chi ran over to check on Bon Bon.

"Bon Bon you okay?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah...where's Bonnie?"

"Killing Fritz."

"Better him than Nette right?"

"True...are you gonna tell him?"

"Nah...I'd rather him be happy than mad."

Bonnie suddenly manages to snap Fritz' neck ultimately killing him and came over to the girls with a few blood spots on him.

"You okay?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah...he's finished."

Bonnie then grabs Bon Bon into a hug.

"I'll never give up on you...again." Bonnie cried.

Bon Bon started to cry and hug back while Chi Chi decided to give them some space. Much later not much was said as they got back to Striker City, Bonnie arrived at Bon Bon's house.

"Thanks for the trip guys...I had a lot of fun...minus the Fritz thing." Bon Bon chuckled.

"We're glad you enjoyed yourself." Bonnie said.

"And hopfully that bruise will be gone soon." Chi Chi said.

Bon Bon looked down at the large bruise on her chest and chuckled.

"Yeah hopefully. I bet the foxes are still jealous."

"Actually I think it's about time you had that rematch." Chi Chi smirked.

Inside, Bon Bon had challenged Mangle to another arm wrestling match while Foxy, Bonnie and Chi Chi watched.

"And GO!" Foxy yelled.

The girls went at it again...this time neither using their claws. Mangle at first was gaining the upperhand, but Bon Bon started to think back on what Fritz did...and her strength increased from anger. Mangle watched in shock as she got closer and closer to losing. Bon Bon angrily overpowered Mangle and slammed her hand on the table.

"BON BON WINS!" Foxy announced.

"Lucky." Mangle muttered.

"He-he...best road trip ever..." Bon Bon smiled.

**End of episode 15**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So now I have officially gotten rid of Fritz. I wanted him to make a surprise comeback as an antagonist mainly so the plot would be more interesting and action-packed. Also I wanted to touch more on Bonnie's past and how exactly he got to town and I'm glad I did that. Anyways...STAYED TUNED FOR MORE!<strong>_


	16. Red-Nosed Bears

_**Wow...I'm almost at 20 episodes...4 more after this one and afterwards Struggles on a Hook 3 will begin! I'm excited to bring in Springtrap and hopefully he'll be a good character. Anyways on with the episode.**_

* * *

><p>Episode 16: Struggles of Red Nosed Bears<p>

One morning, Freddy awoke hoping for a peaceful day...which would be nothing but a wish when he came downstairs hearing Bonnie playing video games very loudly and Chica who was singing loudly in the kitchen. Freddy rolled his eyes and decided maybe he should spend a day away from them two...maybe he'd rather spend the day with Mangle. And so he called her up.

"Hello?"

"Morning Mangle...I hope I wasn't interrupting your sleep."

"Nah, I've been up for a few hours...what's up?"

"Well...I was wondering if mabye you wanted to hang out or something."

"Sure...I thought about getting away from Foxy and Bon Bon for awhile anyways."

"Great, meet over at the park in 30 minutes."

"Okay."

Freddy hung up and smiled...despite Mangle's devious personality...she was still one of the sanest people he met. He went over to Bonnie and slapped him upside the head.

"OW! FREDDY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Bonnie snarled.

"You and Chica keep everything in order while I'm gone." Freddy said.

"Sure...whatever." Bonnie grumbled.

"YOU HEAR THAT CHICA?" Freddy yelled over the music.

"YEP!"

"Good."

As Freddy left the house...Chica came over hearing Bonnie grumbling.

"Smacking me in my head." Bonnie muttered.

"Maybe you deserved it." Chica said.

"Oh be quiet." Bonnie sneered.

Then Chica yanked on Bonnie's ears making him yelp.

"THAT'S DOES IT CHICKEN!"

"Pfft, bring it bunny."

Bonnie proceeded to chase Chica around the house, meanwhile at the park. Freddy sat on a bench letting the wind blow against his fur. Not many people or animals were at the park and that's how he liked it. Finally Mangle arrived waving.

"Ah morning Mangle." Freddy tipped his hat.

"Morning Freddy, good day to get out of the house huh?" Mangle sat down.

"Sure is...and today has nice weather."

"Yeah...hopefully nothing can ruin it."

Seeing no one was around them, Mangle pulled Freddy into a kiss. While they kissed, Freddy smelled something familiar. When they broke then kiss, Freddy noticed a large beehive hanging low from the tree next to them.

"Hey, a beehive. You think a lot of honey is in there?" Freddy asked.

"Possibly, but isn't that what the others thought made you sleepwalk?"

"Again I don't believe that. But a check wouldn't hurt right?"

"Bee careful...get it?" Mangle joked.

_***Crickets chirping***_

"OH SCREW OFF KINGSTRIKER!" Mangle pouted.

Anyways, Freddy reached up and was able to grab the beehive, thinking there were no bees and it, stuck a long claw into the hole trying to scoop up any honey. Unfortunately, a large swarm of bees started to fly out. Freddy jumped back and got away from the beehive.

"WHOA! DON'T LET THEM NEAR US!" Mangle yelled.

The two had moved far away from the bench as the bees swarmed around it.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?" One bee asked.

"OVER THERE!" Another yelled.

"LET'S GET HIM!" A third one said.

"NO WAIT! I'LL DO IT...FOR ALL BEE-KIND!" A fourth one flew in front of the crowd.

"Be careful." The first one said.

"I WILL, HERE I GO!"

The bee flew over to Freddy using stealth.

"He's so brave." One of the bees said.

The bee landed on Freddy's hat and looked down at the bear's nose.

"He-he...this is what you get furball." The bee sneered.

He flew down with his stinger aimed for the nose.

"SURPRISE MOTHER-FUCKER!"

BOINK!

*Squeak*

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy screamed.

The bee flew away back to the swarm with his stinger still attached while Freddy grabbed his nose in pain. Mangle looked concerned for her boyfriend.

"Freddy you okay? Let me see." Mangle said.

Freddy uncovered his nose to reveal that it had turned into a very large red ball. He felt silly and Mangle tried not to laugh.

"Wow Freddy, it really wasn't worth it was it?" Mangle teased.

"Ugh...I can't be seen by anybody else. What am I gonna do?"

"Hide until the swelling goes down. I'm gonna have to get that treated though, meaning Foxy and Bon Bon may see it."

"NO! There has to be another way." Freddy whimpered.

"Oh quit being such a wimp Freddy. If Foxy says anything I'll beat him up."

"And Bon Bon?"

"Lock her in a closet or something."

On the way over, Freddy kept his nose covered. He was too embarrassed to reveal what happened and how he got it. They walked through town with Freddy pretending to wipe his nose as if it itched. The sting was still hurting a lot...that bee was pissed after all.

"Ugh, this hurts so much." Freddy groaned.

"We're almost home...uh-oh."

"Ah shit..."

Mike and Jeremy were walking by when they spotted Freddy and Mangle.

"Hey guys, Freddy what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Uh...I fell and hit my nose." Freddy said keeping it covered.

"Ouch...how bad is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh...eh..."

"Very bad...gonna help him treat it." Mangle spoke for him.

"Oh okay, take care."

When the humans left, Freddy sighed.

"Thanks Mangle."

"Uh...it's not over yet."

"What do you-OH DAMN IT!"

Chi Chi had been walking by and easily spotted how big and red Freddy's nose was.

"Freddy...your nose...it's all big and red." Chi Chi laughed.

A chuckle escaped from Mangle while Freddy just groaned.

"Not in the mood Chi Chi, this hurts." Freddy said.

Suddenly the swarm of bees come back and face Freddy.

"HAHA! WE GOT YOU GOOD BEAR!" The culprit bee said.

"What do you want now?" Freddy grumbled.

"Just teasing ya...and warning you that the next time you mess with our hive...we'll sting your eyes!" One threatened.

Freddy growled but Mangle held him back.

"Come on Freddy, let's go!" Mangle said.

"I'll go with ya." Chi Chi said.

The bees glared at Freddy before flying away laughing.

"Those are some strange bees." Mangle thought.

At Mangle's house...Foxy and Bon Bon tried to compress their laughs when they saw Freddy's nose. Freddy at this point didn't care and just sat in the bathroom upstairs while Mangle treated it. Chi Chi nudged Foxy.

"You think it still squeaks?" Chi Chi whispered.

"It'd be one painful squeak." Foxy said.

"It'd probably be louder since it's bigger." Bon Bon said.

The three broke into laughter, not realizing how close they were to the stairs. One of them lost their balance, tackling the other two and they all went tumbling down the stairs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! OW! OOF! ARGH! OH! AHHH! UNGH! **BLEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **SCREEEEEE! SCREEE! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

CRASH

**WASTED**

"That must have shut them up for a bit. Now about the sting, it may last a few hours. But give it some time and it will go away." Mangle said.

"I'm sorry for ruining our day together." Freddy sighed.

Mangle rubbed Freddy's cheek softly.

"You didn't ruin it sweetie, after all it's still morning, and by the time your nose clears up, we'll still have a lot of time." Mangle smiled.

"Oh okay...boy was I clumsy for doing that. And I was taught my lesson." Freddy chuckled.

"He-he, yeah I didn't think you were actually gonna do it." Mangle said.

"Well...I guess I'll head on back home to rest."

"Oh you don't have to go so soon do you?"

Mangle gave him a devious grin and ran a gloved hand down his chest.

"Mmm, guess not right now." Freddy purred back.

Mangle and Freddy slipped straight into Mangle's room and locked the door while the other three played some video games downstairs hoping the noise of the games would drown out everything happening in Mangle's room. A few hours later, Freddy returned back to his house with his nose still big and red. As he walked inside he saw Bonnie and Chica in the middle of an intense pillow fight. They stopped when they saw Freddy and laughed.

"Freddy your nose." Chica said.

"It's all big and red. We should call you Freddy the Red-nosed Bear." Bonnie teased.

Before Bonnie could react, Freddy had grabbed him and smashed him against a wall. Bonnie was not laughing anymore but was now a little terrified.

"SHUT...UP..." Freddy growled.

He let go of Bonnie and stormed upstairs leaving Bonnie and Chica speechless. He went into his room and decided to lay down until the swelling lowered. He then started to have a strange dream.

_**In the dream...**_

He found himself inside of what looked like a beehive...and more specifically a large arena surrounded by honey. The bees were about his size and were booing him.

"What the hell is going on?" Freddy asked.

He tapped his nose seeing it was still big and red. Why was he here? He would soon get his answer when a bee about a foot taller than him entered the arena revealing itself to be the Queen Bee. She looked anthropomorphic unlike the other bees and was was wearing a pink queen outfit. She was taller with 5 ruby red eyes, mouth full of razor sharp teeth, 6 arms with sharp claws and she had a large stinger. She walked over to Freddy and squinted her eyes.

"Ah Freddy Fazbear, you dare mess with my beehive?" She snarled.

"Uh...sorry?" Freddy nervously smiled.

"You'll pay for your harm to my people!" She said.

Before Freddy could respond she punches him so hard he goes flying into the wall of the arena while the bees cheer the queen on. The queen lunges at Freddy and punches him with all her fists. Freddy pushes her off and tries to wake up.

"Nope, not dealing with this dream. Need to get out now." Freddy pinched himself.

But he was stuck and gasped when the queen flew back at him again. Freddy lunged back and punched her square in the face knocking her to the ground. But the queen then flips them over and she delivers a wicked haymaker to his nose. The strong force was enough to make the swelling of his nose explode, blood splashing into the queen's face.

"AAAHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" The Queen cried.

Freddy took this chance to punch the Queen repeatedly before she crashed into a wall and slid to the floor. Freddy raced over and body-slammed on top of her defeating her.

"Ugh...you win...Fazbear..." She growled before passing out.

Freddy looked back at his nose...it was back to it's black squeaky self. His nose could squeak again after he made sure...this apparently brought him back to reality as he woke up with a gasp.

**Reality...**

"Whoa...what a weird dream. I really do need to stop with the honey." Freddy thought rubbing his head.

He felt his nose...it was back to normal and the pain was no more.

"It's gone! IT'S GONE! WHOOOOOOOOO! FREDDY FAZBEAR IS BACK BABY!" Freddy cheered.

Bonnie and Chica can hear rapid footsteps going across the upstairs hallway and then Freddy leaps off the steps and lands gracefully.

"Back to normal I see." Chica smiled.

"Yep, no more bees...especially after that crazy dream." Freddy said.

"What dream?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh I fought an evil Queen Bee bent on destroying me as revenge for messing with her hive." Freddy said.

Bonnie and Chica just blink and decide to dismiss the subject. Later Freddy is back out with Mangle at the park.

"So...I guess this time we find another bench to sit on huh?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, it'd be a great idea." Mangle nodded.

Freddy eyed the bee-hive by the old bench and shuttered.

"On second thought, let's meet up somewhere else from now on."

"Agreed."

"But seriously, who would be so stupid to try that again?" Freddy asked.

Mike and Jeremy then arrive at the park and see the bee-hive. Mike grabs a stick and starts to poke it. The bees pop out angrily.

"ALRIGHT BEAR YOU GOT SOME NERVE DOING THAT AGAIN!" One of them said.

"Oh it wasn't me this time...blame them!" Freddy pointed at Mike and Jeremy.

"Oh crap." Mike gulps.

"GET THEM!" One bee shouted.

Mike and Jeremy run away as the bees chase them...while Freddy and Mangle ignore the situation by making out.

**End of episode 16.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah...I've proven that things can get very weird when I write stuff. Well what do you expect? It's the Struggles AU of course so stuff like that can happen...and by stuff I mean Freddy fighting a giant Queen Bee in a dream. Randomness...it's what I try to be good at. Anyways...STAY TUNED FOR MORE!<strong>_


	17. Power Outages

**_For those of you wanting a hint of what Springtrap's role is in SoaH 3. I must warn you that the story and his full personality are currently in a Work in Progress. But what I can reveal is that he originates as a good guy but has an accident resulting in amnesia prior to SoaH 2 and becomes a poor, misunderstood and easily-angered bunny who's determined to find out who he really is and who to trust and he refuses to let anyone stand in his way...anyone...including the Fazbear Gang...specifically Bonnie who he believes has some connection to him. I also have plans for Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy to be included as villains. But like I said, it's a work in progress so things can change. It would be nice for FNAF 3 to come out before I write the story AND BEFORE I RUN OUT OF FREE TIME TO DO IT!_**

* * *

><p>Episode 17: Struggles of Power Outages<p>

The Fazbear Gang was not happy today since they had planned to cause trouble on the town, but it was raining pretty hard so they were trapped in the house. Just the previous night, Chica had invited everyone over for an sleepover and now they were all trapped in Freddy's house. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Bon Bon, Mangle, Chi Chi and Nette. They all laid around the living room figuring out what to do trying to ignore the loud sounds of thunder and lightning.

"Ugh...so bored..." Bonnie groaned on the couch.

"Why don't you read a book?" Freddy grumbled.

"BOOORRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!" Bonnie groaned louder.

"Well complaining isn't going to make the rain go away." Chica huffed.

"I'm surprised you're not playing a video game." Chi Chi said.

"Played them all too many times...need to buy more." Bonnie said.

"Are there any good horror movies to watch?" Foxy asked.

"Since when were you into horror?" Bonnie asked.

"Since Mangle forced me to watch like 2 horror movies in the middle of the night wanting me to piss myself, but it turns out they weren't scary at all. There aren't many good horror movies anymore." Foxy shrugged.

"I thought I had you." Mangle scoffed.

"I could never watch scary movies." Bon Bon shuttered.

"They are awesome...kinda predictable...but awesome." Nette shrugged.

"I just hope none of that paranormal stuff is real." Mangle said.

"Oh the paranormal is real...people going missing, objects moving positions, hoping the sight of daylight will save you." Nette giggled.

Then he noticed how badly he scared Bon Bon who's teeth were chattering.

"Damn it Nette." Bonnie growled.

"Hey Nette, I bet you couldn't even tell a good scary story." Foxy smirked.

"Oh really...well then gather around as I tell you a scary story. Bon Bon you can sit this out if you want!" Nette said.

"I'll join in...just this once." Bon Bon said.

And so everyone sat on the floor in front of Nette and he told his tale.

"Now I know this title is extremely cheesy...but I don't care. It's called...Chica and the Last Slice of Pizza."

"LAST SLICE? NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Chica screamed.

"LAST SLICES OF PIZZA ARE THE STUFF OF NIGHTMARES!" Freddy screamed.

"THE HORROR! THE FUCKING HORROR!" Bonnie screamed.

Foxy, Mangle and Chi Chi gave them blank stares.

"Are you three for real?" Mangle said.

"Chill out it's not the end of the world...yet." Foxy said.

"Continue please Nette." Chi Chi said.

"Okay then...So on a dark and stormy night like tonight, Chica was not able to get some sleep and decided to get some leftover pizza from earlier in the kitchen. Thunder and lightning flashed and boomed outside and it startled her nearly making her fall down the stairs. As she makes her way towards the kitchen...she hears what sounds like moaning coming from the fridge. Opening it the groaning gets louder and louder...it seemed to be coming from the pizza box. Her stomach ready to digest food and her mouth drooling, she opens the box only to find one slice of pizza left. She thought someone had eaten the rest...but who? The moaning continues as she takes the slice into her hands and sniffs it...still good. But as she takes a bite...she...SHE-"

**CHOOOOOOOOOoooooooooommmmmmmmm**

Suddenly the power goes out and everybody screams.

"IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"YOUR MOMMY IS ACROSS THE DAMN STREET!"

"WHY ARE WE STILL SCREAMING?"

"BECAUSE SCREAMING IS OUR SPECIALTY IN THE OTHER UNIVERSE!"

***Scree-ing intensifies***

Then the power comes back on and everybody stops screaming.

"Phew, that was close." Freddy said.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE DID NETTE GO?" Foxy yelled.

Everyone noticed Nette had vanished...he wasn't in the living room at all.

"Oh no...would could've happened?" Chi Chi panicked.

"Nette this isn't funny." Bonnie called out.

But Nette never replied.

"Hopefully the power doesn't go out again like that. We should looked for Nette." Mangle said.

"Aye the lad is probably playing a prank...trying to make some kind of paranormal game out of this." Foxy said.

"Well whatever is happening, hopefully I can make a quick pizza before the power goes out again." Chica said going into the kitchen.

While she made the pizza, the others began to search around for Nette. Upstairs, Bon Bon and Bonnie checked his room.

"Nette come on out, stop playing around." Bonnie said.

"I'll check under the bed." Bon Bon said.

But as she looks under, some strange force grabs her and starts to drag her under.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BONNIE HELP!" She screamed.

"BON BON!"

Bonnie grabbed Bon Bon's legs and pulled hard but it was difficult. But thankfully he had the strength to pull her free, then he flipped over the bed to find nothing there.

"What was that?" Bon Bon freaked out.

"I don't know, let's leave." Bonnie said.

When they got in the hallway they saw everyone but Chica up there too.

"Where's Chica?" Bonnie asked.

"Still down in the kitchen. We heard a scream." Chi Chi said.

"Yeah something tried to drag me under his bed." Bon Bon shuttered.

Suddenly the power goes out again and Chica groans.

"Ugh...not now."

The others couldn't see anything and started to bump into each other.

"OW MY FOOT!"

"THAT'S MY TAIL, NOT THE FUCKING TABLE!"

"OOF! WATCH THOSE EARS!"

"WHO'S CLAW IS IN MY MOUTH?"

"GET YOUR LEG AWAY FROM MY ASS!"

"OW! GET OFF ME!"

"UNGH! DON'T HIT ME!"

"OUCH! WATCH IT!"

"OOF!"

"OW!"

"AUGH!"

The group continued to crash into each other and eventually the power came back on revealing the group in awkward positions either standing up or on the ground. However...one of them was missing.

"Huh? Hey where did Bonnie go?" Mangle asked.

Bonnie had suddenly vanished and everyone gasped. What was going on? Chica hadn't heard everything as she had put headphones on and was finishing up the pizza. They all began to panic.

"Alright everyone, we need to stay together, whatever is happening, we'll stop it. Let's just gather in the living room." Freddy said.

After they all ended up tumbling down the stairs then they sat around in the living room, Chi Chi began to shake nervously.

"Bonnie..where is he?" She whimpered.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Mangle assured.

"Hey Chica is that pizza ready?" Foxy called out.

But Chica couldn't hear him at the time so he dismissed her. Freddy had managed to get a camera and decided to record the rest of the night while making reports.

"Freddy's Log: Since the power outage Nette and Bonnie have disappeared and we don't where they are. Though we believe Nette's playing a massive prank and he's being nothing but a little prick. Two down...many more to go." Freddy said into the camera.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" Bon Bon growled.

"Because I felt it necessary to do so." Freddy shrugged.

The lights suddenly begin to dim and they begin to panic.

"This is all very strange." Mangle said.

Suddenly, the door of a closet nearbye slowly opens.

"AAHH! THAT'S NOT NORMAL!" Foxy yelled.

The power goes out again and then Chi Chi is heard screaming and being dragged. The power flips back on revealing Chi Chi missing and the closet door shut.

"CHI CHI!" Freddy yelled.

He ran to the closet and opened it revealing nothing but an empty closet.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Freddy yelled.

"EVERYBODY PANIC!" Bon Bon yelled.

Everyone starts running around in circles except for Chica who's still trying to make the pizza. She doesn't even notice the others running around the living room...nor objects starting to float in the air. Chica then decided to look out a window watching the rain fall as the lights started to flicker on and off. Freddy was filming everything as the furniture lifted off the ground and circled around the room. Bon Bon is suddenly lifted into the air and thrown through a window that opens by itself.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She screams before disappearing.

"BON BON!" Mangle yelled.

"QUICKLY UPSTAIRS, WE'LL HIDE IN MY ROOM!" Freddy yelled.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT-"

"THERE'S NO TIME!"

Freddy, Mangle and Foxy race upstairs and into his room shutting the door as the lights continue to flicker for a few minutes before the power remains off.

"What is happening? Nette shouldn't have told that story." Foxy said.

"Let's just stay quiet for now." Freddy said.

There was nothing but silence around the house. The three tried not to breathe too fast. However Foxy felt someone else was in the room with them. He turned around only to be met with what looked like Bonnie with his black eyes.

"Bonnie? There you are! What happened?" Foxy asked.

Mangle and Freddy could sense something was about to happen and Freddy decided to film it. Bonnie said nothing and just stood there staring angrily at Foxy.

"Bonnie? Talk to me." Foxy said.

Without warning, Bonnie lunged at Foxy making them crash into the door. Foxy clawed against the walls trying to get free as Bonnie was pulling him outside.

"AAAHHHH! BONNIE STOP!" Foxy yelled.

"FOXY!" Mangle yelled.

She grabbed his hand but Bonnie started to drag them both out. Freddy did nothing but film.

"God this is good footage. BUT I GOT YA!" Freddy yelled.

He held the camera with one hand and grabbed Mangle's tail. But in the end, Bonnie managed to rip Foxy and Mangle from the room. Freddy thought Bonnie was possessed. The door slammed shut before Freddy could exit, he panicked and breathed heavily as he heard silence in the hallway. No doubt the possessed Bonnie did something horrible to the foxes. He films himself one more time.

"OH NO! I'M THE ONLY ONE LEFT! I THINK...CHICA MAY BE FINE! I HOPE SHE FINDS THIS FOOTAGE! BECAUSE I MAY NOT-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Freddy's face is suddenly ripped from the camera's view by an unknown force and he vanishes while the camera falls to the ground and breaks. Chica remains downstairs as the power comes back on giving her time to finish the pizza.

"PIZZA'S DONE!" She shouted.

Chica took off her headphones and noticed nobody in the living room and furniture was turned over.

"Aw guys, did you get into a brawl without notifying me?" Chica groaned.

But she got no answer, she started to get worried...especially when the power goes out again. She whimpered and sat down the pizza on the counter. She recalled part of Nette's tale about her being the kitchen and seeing only once slice. She had the pizza put in a box like she always did and decided to open it.

"I doubt there would be one...last...oh-no."

Chica gasped in horror when she found all but one slice of pizza left in the box, but how was this possible? That's when she sensed something behind her...some weird-shaped black figure was rising behind her and towering over her. But Chica wasn't afraid...because if there's one thing you should know...NEVER...MESS...WITH...CHICA'S...PIZZA."

"You...MESSED WITH MY PIZZA!" Chica snarled.

She turned around and lunged at the figure giving it punch after punch not caring what exactly it was. Her eyes were black and her temper was extremely high. She used up all her energy on fighting the strange figure and finally decided to see exactly what it was...the result was unbelievable.

"You...but why?" Chica began to cry.

Turns out the evil force was the CUPCAKE! Now crushed and destroyed at her feet. Chica figured it had this evilness consumed in it the whole time...and for some reason could extend out tentacles to grab people to their doom. Chica, feeling glad she had destroyed the Cupcake once and for all...took the last slice of pizza and ate it.

"Hmm, it's a little burnt." Chica said.

However...as it turns out...NONE OF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED. The scene flashes to the living room where it's revealed that Nette was telling this story the whole time to the others. Everyone was safe and sound and so was the cupcake plushy.

"And that's how Chica saved the last slice of pizza. By ending the cupcake's reign of terror for good." Nette said.

Everyone just stares at him in shock, especially Chica who was actually holding her cupcake plushy. Nette smiled.

"Well...what did ya think?" Nette asked.

"That...wasn't that scary Nette." Foxy said.

"Yeah, my cupcake plushy would never do that." Chica sneered.

"Guys the story was meant to be cheesy. Like we all agreed, horror movies aren't that scary anymore." Nette said.

"True...but come on...me being possessed to attack the others?" Bonnie said.

"We all agree you're scary enough to make us all piss ourselves every once and awhile." Freddy said.

"Bon Bon were you afraid?" Nette asked.

"Eh, not really." Bon Bon shrugged.

"I thought so, besides if there was a power outage...the whole block would be out, I only mentioned this house." Nette said.

"Well...now that that's over with...Chica can you make us a pizza, for real this time?"

"Sure, I'll have it done when-"

**CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooommmm**

This time the power to the whole street goes out and the group is left wide-eyed.

"...When the power comes back on..." Chica sighed.

"Anybody want to hear another tale?" Nette offered.

"NO!"

**End of episode 17.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep...never ask Nette to tell a tale...chances are it won't be that good. I'll be honest, the plot was going to be completely different but I ran with this one to see how far it would go. And I'll admit this my weakest episode. But only because I was a little tired when I wrote this but I wanted to get it done. Hopefully the last 3 will be a lot better. And now I'm going to bed...STAY TUNED FOR MORE!<strong>_


	18. A True Asshole

_**Oh another thing I forgot to mention at the beginning of the last episode about Springtrap is that he will also have special powers like Golden did. Just thought I'd reveal that.**_

* * *

><p>Episode 18: Struggles of A True Asshole<p>

Humans and anthropomorphic animals...while peacefully living together on the same planet, there were times where rivalries between the two groups would pop up. And Striker City was a perfect example. When it came to the Fazbear Gang...it didn't matter which you were, you mess with them...they were gonna hurt you without mercy. Now Mike, Jeremy and even BB, they were good friends of the gang...BB was their personal favorite while they often teased Mike and Jeremy. Jeremy was always intimidated by them despite being on their good side because he knew never to cross them. But Mike...heh...he always considered himself the bravest human to ever try to stand up to them.

Mike wasn't trying to be a member of the gang, instead he just tried to out-do them many times. The gang knew Mike often tried to retort back or buck at them whenever they teased him, he once got so cocky he tried challenging Foxy to a wrestling match and ended up in the hospital. The dark brown-haired man was determined to beat them at something. One morning he and Jeremy were walking down the gang's street.

"I can't believe I can afford it now." Mike said excitedly.

"Now you can stop whining to me about it." Jeremy scoffed.

"I can't wait to rub it in the Fazbear Gang's faces." Mike snickered.

"Dude enough with trying to top them at something. You won't win...also you're insane to even try to tease them or brag knowing they'll beat your ass." Jeremy said.

"Well they haven't yet."

"Besides the birthday hits?"

"Nevermind. Oh look there they are now." Mike pointed up the street.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were standing in front of the house coming up with plans to terrorize the town. Mike made a large smirk towards the red-headed man.

"Hey Jeremy, now's my time to shine." Mike said taking out the picture of his new prize.

"Fine...go and get killed. I'll go get a tombstone ready." Jeremy muttered.

"Why are you so worried? In fact, I could've sworn you tried to stand up to them before."

"Oh yeah..."

**_When Jeremy failed..._**

_Jeremy was doing some jogging early one morning when he spotted the gang standing exactly where they were in the present. Smirks were present on their faces._

_"Hi guys. I'm just doing some jogging." Jeremy stopped and ran in place._

_"Good Jeremy, you have been getting a little fat over the week. You kinda need it." Bonnie teased._

_The others laughed and Jeremy felt embarrassed. Seeing them still laughing, Jeremy gathered up the bit of courage he had and punched Bonnie in the stomach. _

_"OW! Alright Jeremy you wanna rumble?" Bonnie clenched his fists.  
><em>

_The gang's eyes go black freaking out Jeremy._

_"Uh...YIPE!"_

_Jeremy proceeded to run away but not before getting a swift kick in the back by Bonnie and they all laughed._

**Present...**

"I don't ever want to do that again." Jeremy shuttered.

"Well I'll be back." Mike walked off.

"You idiot." Jeremy face-palmed.

_**What Jeremy thought would happen...**_

_Mike goes to brag to the others about what he was going to get and insulting them by saying how they'll never have anything better than it. Jeremy turns away while the four pound Mike to a pulp._

_**What really happens...**_

Mike walks up to them and waves.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I'm getting?" Mike smirked.

"And what exactly would that be?" Freddy asked.

Mike showed them the picture of brand new motorcycle. It was pretty big, painted red and black, had some large exhaust pipes, a few mirrors and a built-in nitrous tank.

"It's called the BITE-XD 87". Mike said.

"A motorcycle? Since when did you ride those?" Chica asked.

"For a long time actually. My dad used to always take me for rides when I was little. And now thanks to my job I have enough to buy one. And I bet it's gonna faster than any of your go-karts." Mike teased.

The four glared at him with serious faces...at least until Foxy broke the silence by laughing and the others joined in.

"You? Faster than us? You couldn't even beat Freddy on a foot race on your best day." Bonnie said.

"Avast mateys we got us a badass over here!" Foxy teased.

But Mike continued to smile and poked Freddy who growled a bit.

"You'll see, just wait Fazbear Gang." Mike smiled before running back over to Jeremy. "See that wasn't so bad."

"WHAT THEY HELL DID YOU DO?" Jeremy said.

"Oh just warn them that I will outdo them in something." Mike rubbed his hands.

Much later, Mike had acquired his dream motorcycle and was had put on a black helmet, some red and black gloves and a red jacket because it was a little chilly. He rode around town testing out his new ride and was enjoying every minute of it. He was ready to show the Fazbear Gang what he could do. Now the question was...where were they? He stopped by the neighborhood but found no sign of them. Eventually he stopped by BB's house.

"Hey BB, have you've seen the Fazbear Gang?" Mike asked.

"I heard they were heading towards the forest for some racing." BB informed him.

"Thanks...by the way where have you been?"

"Oh me and my parents have been out of town for awhile."

"Oh okay...good to know."

Jeremy traveled to the other side of town and towards the forest where the gang should be. There was a path Mike always liked to drive around which circled around the forest and went through an old abandoned mine that you could drive through. As he entered the forest, he heard what sounded like familiar laughter nearby and a pirate accent. He eventually found them blocking a way out of the forest with their go-karts. But they were standing in the middle of the road like some kind of wall. Mike decided to make his introduction.

VROOM! VROOM!"

He revved the motorcycle's engine and drove slowly over towards them making the gang stare at him. The stereo system on Bonnie's go-kart continued to play music loudly. At first they couldn't recognize him because of the helmet so he took it off. Mike smirked as he walked up to them.

"Sorry Mike, road's closed." Freddy announced.

Mike looked past them at the road.

"Looks okay to me." Mike shrugged.

"Nah, he means it closed to you." Bonnie said.

"What's that? I can't hear you!"

"I SAID IT'S CLOSED TO YOU!"

"Nope, still getting nothing."

Bonnie growled and shuts off his music angering the others.

"He said get lost pal." Chica said.

"Oh what are you gonna do...screech in my face?" Mike teased.

Mike knew he had them angry when they all gained black eyes and growled at him.

"HEY WAIT A-"

"Tell ya what bunny, a race will settle this. Me, you, and your little animal posse. When I win, you admit I'm the best and you clear away from my favorite place to explore."

The four looked at each other and smirked. Mike then turns to Freddy's kart seeing visible boost tanks.

"Oh and you can throw in one of your boost canisters, seriously do you really need that much boost?" Mike asked.

Bonnie, Foxy and Chica looked at Freddy who looked back at them. Then he clenched his fists and got in Mike's face.

"Okay, let's do this."

The group decided to race from the forest to Freddy's house. It wasn't a long race, but enough for there to be tension. They all lined up and Mike looked over at the others who glared back.

"READY...SET...GO!"

The 5 take off through the forest, Mike stayed ahead for a few seconds as the others began to catch up. Foxy caught up first and was able to pass him but Mike kept going. They all drifted around turns and avoided the trees. Mike had good control over steering unlike the others. Freddy nearly hit a tree but was saved by a bump from Chica. Eventually they left the forest and came towards a road leading to downtown that was blocked by construction.

"Shit...detour!" Freddy muttered.

The five end up racing onto the interstate where Bonnie caught up with Mike was who trying to past Foxy. Mike tried to cut him off and Bonnie had to slow down a bit.

"DAMN IT!" Bonnie snarled.

Chica and Freddy were catching up but Mike was focused on Foxy. The fox kept blocking his way but Mike knew traffic was going to mix things up a bit...and it did. The five had to weave through traffic and Mike was able to easily slip between cars and take the lead. The others were left infuriated...they were not going to lose to Mike. Eventually they found a dirt road that would take them directly downtown and they took it. The Fazbear Gang then caught up with Mike and tried to box him in. Freddy came up beside him.

"You're motorcycle is fast...but you still won't win." Freddy said.

"We'll see about that Fazbear." Mike said speeding up with his nitrous.

The gang boosted up too and stayed behind Mike. Foxy was tempted to slash Mike's back tire but that would be cheating.

"Argh Mikey, ye best give up now." Foxy said.

"No deal captain." Mike said.

"You're getting too cocky now." Chica smirked.

"Yeah...so we won't feel bad when you lose." Bonnie said.

Bonnie sped up kicking up dust towards Mike who moved the visor on his helmet over his eyes. Freddy kicked in more of his turbo and Mike could see Freddy gritting his teeth. He kept Freddy from getting in front of him by boosting constantly and blocking the bear.

"SCHMIDT!" Freddy growled.

Then Mike turns the tables, as Bonnie tries to past Mike, the man purposely switch sides and blows dust straight into Bonnie's face making him lose control. Going off course, he tried to drift but was too late when he drops down a little cliff heading towards a large patch of cacti.

"AAAHHHH! OW! OW! OW! OW! Nonononono!"

Crash!

**WASTED**

**BONNIE DEFEATED!**

"BONNIE!" Chica yelled.

"Is he alright?" Freddy asked.

"MIKE WHAT DID YE DO?" Foxy growled.

"Sucks to be Bonnie! Thinks he's so bad and crashes first!" Mike teased.

But the others didn't like that remark. With Bonnie landing in a cactus field and out of the race, the others race towards the old abandoned mine and go inside. It was surprisingly well lit and had different routes, they each took their own hoping to end up in first place. But Freddy ended up going on the same path as Mike. Unfortunately, Chica ended up heading towards a dead-end.

"AAAHHHH!" Chica screamed.

She jumps out just in time as her car crashes into the wall.

CRASH

**WASTED...SORTA...**

**CHICA DEFEATED!**

Freddy, Foxy and Mike could hear the crash.

"AAHHH! MY FAVORITE BOOTY CRASHED!" Foxy yelled.

"I really hope she's okay." Freddy said.

"Hah, lost Chica in the dust, her pizza won't taste good with dust on it." Mike teased.

Again, Freddy and Foxy were not liking Mike's attitude. While Foxy raced on a bottom level drifting around turns, Freddy and Mike avoided any old mine carts and dead ends and finally seeing the opening...though they seemed to be going up.

"Uh...is this some kind of ramp?" Mike asked.

"Oops, I forgot this was leading to a large hill." Freddy gulped.

"A WHAT?"

CHOOF!

The two race high into the air while Foxy crashes through a boarded up blockade. Mike lands safely on the ground and goes downhill while the others struggle to control their karts.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" Freddy yelled as the ground was very bumpy.

"SWIGGITY SWOOTY!" Foxy yelled almost losing control.

They all reached the bottom landing on the streets of downtown. Mike continued to stay ahead seeing as the hill gave him an advantage. Jeremy was on his way from a store and saw Mike race by with Freddy and Foxy right behind him.

"Wow...he actually did it." Jeremy gasped.

Freddy and Foxy could not believe this, Mike was winning. But that wouldn't be the end of their bad luck.

BOOM

Foxy's go-kart runs over some glass making him pop a tire.

"NO! AVENGE ME CAPTAIN FREDDY!" Foxy yelled.

He manages to keep control until they reached their street. Foxy ends up crashing into a pole and the airbag pop out. It was a Chica inflatable airbag given to him by Nette and Foxy's face landed right in the pelvic region.

"Heh-heh...alright." Foxy sounded like Quagmire from Family Guy.

**WASTED? I guess? He did crash...**

**FOXY DEFEATED!**

"FOXY!" Freddy yelled back.

"Foxy won't be sailing anytime soon! He needs to learn how to drive better before taking on a pirate ship!" Mike laughed.

Freddy was very close to lunging at Mike and grabbing him around the throat, he didn't appreciate his insults. All that was left was Freddy and Mike. They were very close to the house and Freddy couldn't let Mike win. But Mike was faster and Freddy couldn't keep up without using his last tank. But Mike barely had to use his own. He boosted up one more time startling Freddy who lost control and the kart tipped over throwing him out.

CRASH

**WASTED**

**FREDDY DEFEATED! **

**MIKE WINS!**

"AW YEAH! I WON! YOU LOST! YOU GUYS CAN'T RACE FOR SHIT! Time to get rid of those karts because they must not be working right! SEE YA FUCKBOY!" Mike taunts some more.

He stops at Freddy's house and waits for them all to arrive. Freddy and Foxy come over a bit bruised up, Chica arrives covered in dust and Bonnie comes still picking cactus needles out of his ass. Mike laughs seeing the four upset.

"Okay, boost tank." Mike holds out a hand.

Bonnie, Foxy and Chica look sad while Freddy growls and hands over his remaining boost tank to Mike without a word. The gang was still in disbelief that they lost. Mike could sense they were pissed.

"Aw come on guys don't be so hard on yourselves. You know what, just find time to relax, go take another drive." Mike suggested.

Freddy shook his head and gritted his teeth.

"This isn't over Schmidt." Freddy said.

He turned to the others.

"LET'S BOUNCE!"

The group began to leave but Foxy stayed back and glared at Mike angrily, his eye going black.

"Since when did ye become such an asshole? We were never that mean to ye, I bet ye just wanted to prove how better ye were so much that ye caused Bonnie and Freddy to crash. Some friend ye turned out to be." Foxy snarled.

Mike realized his mistake and felt bad.

"But Foxy, I didn't mean to-"

"ENOUGH! DON'T BOTHER APOLOGIZING YE LITTLE-"

Freddy ran back to grab Foxy back before he could use his hook.

"Go on Foxy, I'll deal with him." Freddy said.

"Humans..." Foxy muttered.

Freddy shooed Foxy away before looking back at Mike and grabbing him by his jacket. Then Freddy took his other hand and extended his long black sharp claws threateningly.

"Talk that way to me and my gang again and I'll claw your heart out." Freddy threatened.

Freddy threw Mike on the ground and left back inside his house. Mike was left riding alone in the street in shock. Foxy was right, sure the gang picked on him sometimes...but they never went as far as insulting him the way he did to them. Mike was able to shrug off the taunts they gave him...but his taunts greatly affected them...it hurt them emotionally.

**MIKE SCHMIDT-THE TRUE ASSHOLE OF 2015**

Mike decided to settle in for the night, but not before he saw Jeremy who was rather angry.

"Mike I saw what happened. I told you not to do all that stuff. Yet you do it anyway." Jeremy said.

"I want to apologize, but Freddy kicked me off his property." Mike said.

"Ugh...well you better make up with them soon if you don't want to be another victim they harass on the streets."

"True...I'll see what I can do."

Around 11:00 at night, Mike had decided to give Freddy a call hoping he'd answer...unfortunately when he tried...Freddy refused to pick up. Seeing that his plan failed, he decided for plan B and called Nette who answered.

"Speak Schmidt." Nette said.

"I screwed up really bad. I pissed off Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy from taunting them and making two of them crash during-"

"I already know, they told me." Nette cut him off.

"Oh...is there any way I could make peace with them again?"

"Perhaps...if you do me a favor."

"Anything."

A few minutes later...Nette came over seeing a horrified Mike.

"YOU WANT ME TO TRASH THE MOTORCYCLE?"

"It's what turned you into the asshole you are now right?"

"True..."

"So do it or I'll let you suffer by their hands."

"Okay...okay I'll do it. Anything else...?"

Another few minutes later...Nette had gathered the four over by Mike's house...of course they were not happy and just stared at Mike with the angriest looks possible.

"Guys...he really wants to apologize for the taunts and even got rid of the motorcycle to prove it.' Nette said.

This surprised the gang.

"You got rid of your motorcycle?" Chica asked.

"Yeah...it really changed my personality as soon as I got it. But I'd rather have your friendship then hatred for me." Mike said.

"Hmm..." Freddy rubbed his chin.

"So...what else do I need to do?" Mike asked.

Bonnie and Foxy both share evil grins which gets Mike very worried. The next thing he knew, he was punched straight in the stomach hard by Bonnie knocking him down. Then Freddy kicked him over onto his back. Chica rubbed her foot all in his face and finally Foxy dug his claws into Mike's arms until he started to bleed. Foxy raised his hook to Mike's face.

"Now Mikey, say that Team Fazbear will always be better! SAY IT!" Foxy snarled.

"You guys are better! Team Fazbear is better!" Mike sighed.

"And don't you ever forget it."

The gang high-foured before Nette picked up Mike onto his feet.

"Hope you learned your lesson." Freddy said.

"I have...by the way...Nette how exactly did you trash the motorcycle?" Mike asked.

"Uh...yeah...about that...trashing it was a lie." Nette rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly they see the motorcycle coming into view and who's riding it? None other than Jeremy.

"WHOA MIKE! THIS IS AWESOME! I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN ONE A LONG TIME AGO!" Jeremy yelled.

He continued on down the street while Nette counted down.

"3...2...1..."

CRASH!

**WASTED**

"OOOOOWWWWW!" Jeremy yelled.

"Eh, I'd rather just drive my car." Mike shrugged.

"You better." They all sneered at him.

Mike chuckled nervously seeing their glares.

_**End of episode 18.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah Mike, just stick to whatever you drove at first so your asshole level lowers. And also...DON'T MESS WITH THE DAMN FAZBEAR GANG! YOU MESS WITH THEM YOU GET THE CLAWS, HOOK, FISTS, FEET AND COMBINE ALL THAT TOGETHER TO GET PAIN! Ah, now this one was much better than the last episode. I can't believe I got this far in the shorts and never mentioned BB, mabye because he's my least favorite character in the franchise and so I don't like writing about him. Meh, but he's still around. Anyways...2 EPISODES LEFT SO STAYED TUNED FOR MORE!<strong>_


	19. Switching Bodies

Episode 19: Struggles of Switching Bodies

Foxy and Mangle were not the perfect siblings, but they were very strong and able to work together through anything. Despite their differences, they still loved each other and would help each other even in the most dire situations. Though sometimes...they would wonder what it would be like to switch bodies just to know how the other felt. One night while Foxy and Bon Bon were sleeping, Mangle was up writing in her diary.

"Dear Diary, today wasn't as eventful as I hoped...all I did was go running with Foxy, ate some pizza with the girls, and took a nap. Yeah...pretty eventful right? Nope. Man, sometimes it would be nice to trade places with my brother...just to know what is it's like to be him...he's had it pretty hard before we moved here...but things have been getting a lot better despite a few mishaps like Golden and Fredrick. Hmm...I heard him whimpering in his sleep last night but it didn't last long. But I was still worried, though he told me he doesn't remember any of it."

Mangle's writing is interrupted when she hears the whimpering again, deciding to act now, she bolts from her room and into Foxy's room to see her brother moving all over the bed.

"FOXY!" Mangle yelled.

She went to try and wake him up but she could barely get near him as he flailed his arms and legs around.

"FOXY WAKE UP!" Mangle yelled.

But Foxy didn't, instead Mangle decided to pounce on him and shake him. But this resulted in them both tumbling onto the ground wrestling. Mangle managed to pin him and gave a quick sucker-punch ending the panic.

"OW! Oh...Mangle what happened?" Foxy asked rubbing his cheek.

"That's what I'd like to know, you started to whimper and flail around, what's wrong with you?" Mangle asked.

They sat on the bed as Foxy started to cry and Mangle's ears drooped.

"I had a nightmare sis..." Foxy whispered.

"What about? Can you remember it?"

"Yes...I don't know where we were, some dark area I guess. I was just sitting down, my eye-patch and hook were missing. All I could hear was laughter...laughter coming from ye and the others..." Foxy said.

Mangle was shocked...what were they laughing about?

"Why were we laughing...and who were the others?" Mangle asked.

"Ye, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Chi Chi, Bon Bon, Nette...all of ye. You laughed at me while I sat their crying...ye teased me about my missing eye and hand. Then ya all pounced on me and beat me up. I was trying to get away, trying to escape the pain, but it was too great. So I just took it. None of ye would really do that me right?"

Mangle had a look of pure horror on her face...what was with Foxy having all these strange thoughts of betrayal? Mangle grabbed him into a hug.

"We'd never do that to you Foxy. Never. I swear on our parent's graves." Mangle said.

"Ye know...I've sometimes thought what it would be like to be ye for a day. To have a second eye, to have a right hand...to see what is it that can keep us together." Foxy said.

Mangle wiped away a tear and smiled.

"You know, I've thought the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes...if that were to ever happen...that would be pretty cool."

"It would lass."

Little did they know, Bon Bon had overheard the conversation and had an idea and called up Nette.

"Hey Nette I need a favor."

"Anything for you my dear." Nette purred.

Mangle hugged Foxy again.

"You gonna be okay for the rest of the night? It's only 1AM."

"I'll be fine sis, ye go on to bed. I love ye."

"I love you too."

Mangle kissed him on the cheek before leaving back to her room. Foxy let out a happy sigh and went back to sleep...not expecting what would happen in the morning. When that time came, Foxy woke up first noticing something off.

"Hmm, am I back playing those adventures again?" Foxy thought.

He got and saw he wasn't in his room...but instead Mangle's room. Maybe he had another nightmare and Mangle dragged him in her room where he would apparently be comfortable sleeping in. But he considered himself wrong again when Mangle wasn't in the room at all. He rubbed his head in confusion, only to realize he was rubbing with his right hand...pulling it back down, he saw a white glove over his hand.

"Aye? What's happening?" Foxy asked.

That's when he looked all over himself and saw a white and pink body, and a pink bowtie.

"Mangle must have pranked me overnight...wait a minute...my voice."

It wasn't until just then that he realized he sounded like Mangle too. He finally got up and looked in the mirror on the dresser. He gasped at his face realizing what happened. The pink and white fur, the bowtie, the gloves, the red blushes, the pink eyeliner, the lipstick...HE WAS MANGLE!"

"OH NO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Foxy yelled.

That's when he realized another thing...he finally had two eyes...and a right hand. It felt a lot different that the hole and stub. He didn't know whether to be happy or still confused as to why he was Mangle, but that only meant...

"AAAHHHHH THE HELL?" Mangle yelled.

She had the same reaction as Foxy, she was looking in the mirror at her new brother's body. Though she was more surprised at how Foxy could really see with one eye. So this was how he lived every single second of his life? She took off the hook revealing the stub, she could feel no fingers. She took off the eye-patch and placed a claw through the hole...nothing there.

"Foxy...I've teased ye about this stuff before but...to finally know what it's like...I take everything I say back. And now I know what it's like to speak pirate and sound like ye." Mangle sighed trying to stop the pirate accent.

"Don't worry about it sis." Came her voice.

She turned around to see her body, specifically Foxy in her body.

"What happened last night?" Mangle asked.

"I don't know, but...while we figure it out...I have to say...it's great two have two eyes and two hands." Foxy said.

"Well don't get used to it brother. But I have to admit, this hook is pretty cool." Mangle chuckled.

That's when Bon Bon came out of her room smiling.

"Hello my body-switched friends." Bon Bon said.

"What? How do you-"

"I overheard everything last night and talked to Nette about switching your bodies until 9:00 tonight. You two wanted to know what it was like to be each other and you got it." Bon Bon said.

Mangle and Foxy gasped...but thought it was pretty clever.

"Hey wait...if I'm using Foxy's body...then that means..."

Mangle smirked before she bolted downstairs, raced all around the house and came in under 10 seconds.

"HA-HA! I got your speed." Mangle smirked.

"Ugh...whatever...at least got your...your...uh...bowtie?" Foxy shrugged.

Mangle rolled her eyes...this was going to be an interesting day. But it would also be interesting for Freddy and Bonnie. They had gone out to the library to check out a few books. The library had 3 floors and was extremely popular. Though this morning it was a light crowd and Bonnie and Freddy spread out to look around. Freddy was more of the fantasy type while Bonnie was the supernatural type. As they searched around, they couldn't find a decent book yet. Eventually they met up in the middle of the library.

"You see anything interesting on this floor yet?" Freddy asked.

"Nope...strange huh? Usually they had a lot of good stuff. We must be losing our touch." Bonnie rubbed his head.

"No matter, we'll just try the third floor and work our way down. Where are the stairs?" Freddy looked around.

"Everything is so big in here, it's hard to tell." Bonnie said.

"Well the elevator is right there, come on!" Freddy said.

The two went to the elevator completely ignoring the warning sign next to it saying it was closed due to malfunctions of getting stuck. Freddy pressed the button for UP and the doors opened. They went inside and Freddy pressed the button for the third floor. They felt the elevator lift up and everything seemed fine...until they heard sparking.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

**CRACK! BOOM! CHOOOOOooooommmmm**

The lights of the elevator turn off and the elevator comes to a stop, right between the 2nd and 3rd floor. They were trapped.

"Oh my god...WE'RE TRAPPED!" Freddy yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP SOMEBODY! CAN ANYBODY HERE US?" Bonnie yelled.

But they got no answer and they were very worried.

"We're stuck in an elevator, oh surely we must be having a nightmare. I can't do this...I'm claustrophobic." Bonnie banged against the doors.

"We have to get out, somehow. We could call Nette." Freddy said.

They checked their phones...only to find out that they had just died because they failed to charge them overnight. It finally hit them...they were trapped...together in the elevator...with no food, no water...no pizza...NO PIZZA...did I mention no pizza?

"Freddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna scream."

"Let's do it."

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Meanwhile with the foxes, Mangle raced around town never before experiencing so much speed. She had to give it to Foxy, he sure knew ways to have fun. She leaped across rooftops and felt the wind blow around her. With Foxy, he was down in the basement testing out her sister's strength. He pummeled a punching bag amazed by how much stronger he felt. He managed to knock the punching bag off the chain and cheered. A bit later they and Bon Bon met up with Chi Chi and Chica at Freddy's house who were a little stunned by the predicament.

"This is awkward..." Chi Chi rubbed the back of her head.

"You're telling me, but I can get used to it." Foxy said.

"Are you sure...?" Chica asked.

"Yeah...why do you ask?"

"Well...now I can't get a kiss from you all day." Chica pouted.

"Who said we still can't kiss?"

"I'm not kissing Mangle's lips."

"And I'm not kissing Chica's lips." Mangle said.

"Awkward..." Chi Chi said again.

"But interesting." Bon Bon said.

"Well Foxy...normally we're doing girl things so if you're tagging along...you'll probably be bored with what we do." Chi Chi said.

"I don't mind, after all...I want to be able to see with this right eye everything I can." Foxy said.

"Hey Chi Chi, I can get Nette to switch you and Freddy's body." Bon Bon smirked.

"Nah, I'd rather stay as a chicken with a fake beak then a bear who's sleepwalks from honey."

**BURN!**

"True...he'll never admit it. But come let's go...maybe later we'll go to the arcade." Chica said.

"Ooh the arcade, I bet I can play better now." Foxy said.

"Ugh, I'll still beat any of your top scores." Mangle said.

"We'll see."

**MONTAGE MOMENT...**

And so Foxy was forced to stand around while the girls checked out different clothes at the store, some which they tried on him while Mangle agreed they would look nice on her. They all went to get massages and Mangle felt pretty relaxed with Foxy's body. They even fooled around with some terrorizing of their own when Mangle uses Foxy's hook to slash a tire on a car and Foxy's uses Mangle's strength to flip a car over.

Meanwhile Bonnie and Freddy were trying numerous ways to get out. Freddy pressed every single button until his fingers hurt, Bonnie tried ripping the doors open but they wouldn't budge, Freddy charged into the door but it didn't bust, then they took a little break, and went right back at it. Eventually they gave up and sat down.

**END OF MONTAGE MOMENT...**

It has been 2 hours now and Freddy decided pulled out his harmonica and started to play, it started to annoy Bonnie and his ears twitched.

"Really Freddy? We're not in jail anymore." Bonnie sneered.

"Well I play it when I got nothing else to do." Freddy said.

"Well stop, my ears can't take it."

"I wasn't born with very strong sensitive ears...just ears."

"Well I was so knock it off before I take it."

"I'd like to see you try."

Bonnie's anger rose quicker than normal, being stuck in a small space for so long will do that to ya. It drove him mad, and it was affecting Freddy too. Bonnie angrily charged Freddy who jumped out of the way making Bonnie hit the elevator wall.

"Alright Bonnie wanna tussle? I'm game!" Freddy puts away his harmonica.

The two begin to fight, meanwhile with the others, they had finally gotten to the arcade where Mangle and Foxy tried to beat each other in scores. But Mangle was having a much harder time now.

"You won't beat my score sis." Foxy said.

"Whatever why don't you play another game?" Mangle growled.

"That's it move over."

Foxy shoved Mangle out of the way and finished the game getting the new high score.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Foxy yelled Regular Show style.

"That was luck."

"Oh really?"

And so they continued to play each arcade game but Mangle was failing while Foxy had no problem and kept beating the high score and was yelling in her face when he did. After the latest game he yells at the screen.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

After the next he looks straight at Mangle."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The next he stands on his tiptoes!

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The next he opens his mouth wide in her face and yells.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The next he screams up at the sky!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And after the final one he cheers wildly while Mangle growls.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TEN IN A ROW! Alright let's see how the others are doing." Foxy left.

They found them going towards the bathroom and Mangle realized a problem...she had to go too.

"Uh-oh...what the hell am I supposed to do? I'd feel uncomfortable going into the men's bathroom." Mangle asked.

"Uh...yeah...this is getting awkward each minute." Chica said.

"Look just make it quick and maybe no one will notice." Chi Chi said.

"I'll keep watch." Bon Bon said.

"This should be interesting indeed." Foxy said realizing he had to go as well.

After a very uncomfortable trip the bathroom and a lucky escape, Foxy and the girls decided to go out and find Freddy and Bonnie.

"So...where could the boys be?" Bon Bon asked.

"They said they were going to the library, I tried calling them but they wouldn't answer." Chica said.

"Let's go over there."

Back with Bonnie and Freddy, they had stopped fighting and were now crying and holding each other.

"I'M SORRY FREDDY I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Bonnie cried.

"ME TOO! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Freddy cried.

"I WANT MY CARROTS!"

"I WANT SOME MULK!"

"MILK!"

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

Bonnie angrily slammed the floor of the elevator with his fists so hard they heard a groan.

"Huh?"

He punches the floor again and they felt themselves go down a bit.

"IS THAT ALL WE HAD TO DO?"

"I bet it needs one more punch."

POW!

**CRACK! THOOM!**

Suddenly the elevator simply drops down and they scream. By the time Foxy and the girls get inside, there was a loud-

CRASH!

**WASTED**

The door actually opens and the two fall out and crawl away.

"What the hell happened?" Mangle asked.

"It's a long story." Freddy groaned.

"Well I'm assuming ours is better. Mangle and Foxy switched bodies." Bon Bon said.

"What? You mean you're...and you're..."

Bonnie started to laugh when Mangle sucker-punches him making Bonnie shut up and back away knowing it was Mangle who punched him.

"Come on let's get back to the house, I want to eat badly." Freddy rubbed his tummy.

"PIZZA TIME!" Chica announced.

That night, Mangle and Foxy met in the living room talking about their day.

"Wow...I had fun using your body...though that may sound weird." Foxy said.

"Aw it's okay. Having yours wasn't as bad either." Mangle said.

"So...now I know how it feels to be like the others, mostly you. I could sense your knowledge and your true care for me." Foxy said.

"I sensed your adventurous side, your love of speed, and how much you care about me." Mangle said.

The two smiled until the clock struck 9:00 PM and they swap back to their own bodies. Once they confirmed to be in their own bodies they hugged.

"I love ye sis."

"I love you too bro."

Bon Bon was trying to sneak past them to go upstairs but Foxy caught her.

"We're letting this slide lass, but next time ask." Foxy sneered noted.

"Noted." Bon Bon nervously smiled.

Back at Freddy's house...Bonnie was trying to get some sleep when he heard Freddy's harmonica again.

"FREDDY!"

"Can't help myself."

"Alright let's see how you like this."

Bonnie takes out his guitar and starts jamming loudly.

"BONNIE!"

"You asked for it."

Suddenly they both cover their ears when Chica purposely starts playing very loud heavy metal.

"CHICA!" They both yelled.

"Fuck off boys." Chica said.

"Ugh."

Chica only laughed!

**End of episode 19.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so it's finally come to this...one last episode before SoaH 3. My current working title is "Struggles on a Hook 3: Golden Darkness". So I'll probably keep that title. After the final episode a preview of the SoaH 3 will added at the end. Just know it's the first time I've ever done this so the way I write it may not be that good. And who knows...maybe at the end of episode 20 will have a surprise. Though the episode itself is nothing big or special...still random. Anyways...STAYED TUNED FOR EPISODE 20!<strong>_


	20. The Fazbear Show

_**Ladies, Gentleman...and animatronics...I give you the final one-shot before heading into the next main story. Like I said before...this episode is nothing big or special but will have a surprise at the end. Just wanted to put that out there. Let me know if you were surprised about the ending...HERE WE GO!**_

* * *

><p>Episode 20: Struggles of The Fazbear Show<p>

One morning over at Freddy's house, Freddy awoke to the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. It sounded like Chi Chi was over, curious, Freddy went downstairs to see both chickens on the couch laughing about something on one of their phones.

"Morning ladies...what's so funny?" Freddy asked coming downstairs.

"Oh we're just re-watching a few moments from childhood, see, this one was from when Chica first tried to make a pizza." Chi Chi said.

On the video, 5 year old Chica and 6 year old Chi Chi were in the kitchen watching Chi Chi's parents make pizza. Apparently the skill ran in the family. When they finished, Chica eagerly grabbed some tools and tried to copy them. Chi Chi tried to help while filming her but in the process they got flour all over themselves...but they still laughed.

"Wow...and it took me years to finally figure it out." Chica sighed.

"Memories...OOH, here's comes the time you tried to jump really high off the swings." Chi Chi said.

In the video, Chi Chi was pushing Chica up higher and higher until she finally let go and soared through the air. Chi Chi ran to catch her and Chica accidentally tackled her cousin down roughly. But once again they laughed.

"Don't you think that was a little bit dangerous?" Freddy asked.

"Nah...as long as I was having fun." Chica said.

The chickens watched a few more videos like when the girls were trying on different dresses, or when Chica successfully made her first pizza, and even when Chi Chi swore for the first time and Chica pulls a prank on her. This intrigued Freddy, he thought about doing some filming of his own. He did own a camcorder and it was pretty advanced...at least to him.

"I'll be back." Freddy said.

He went back upstairs to grab his camcorder to start what he called "The Fazbear Show". He focused the camera on himself and smiled big.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Freddy Fazbear, and I would like to welcome you to The Fazbear Show, today we'll be visiting all of my friends as we see what they're up to today. Come on let's go check on Bonnie."

Freddy walks with the camcorder over to Bonnie's room and opens the door to find Bonnie jamming on his guitar.

"Ah, here's Bonnie, playing his guitar like he always does. It's his most prized possession and treats like his second girlfriend." Freddy chuckled from the last part.

"MY WHAT?" Bonnie stops abruptly when hears that.

"Hey Bonnie." Freddy said.

"Freddy? What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm making a show, starring everyone...and you're first."

"Oh...you mean like some kind of documentary?"

"Yeah, and you're the first person I'm filming."

"I see...uh...I usually like to practice alone Freddy."

"Well just pretend I'm not here then, I'll stand in this corner."

"No that won't work. Please leave me be."

"Fine...sheesh."

Freddy backed up out of the room while Bonnie tried to get comfortable again. As he started to play again, Freddy whispered while he filmed.

"The wild bunny plays his guitar, hoping one day to become an international rockstar. His eye-browless eyes stay focused on the keys as he lets the music flow through his mind. He doesn't want anything to get in his way, wait what's that? He stops to make a decision, was he playing the right notes? Does he know what to play next? Is he thinking about getting a glass of mulk?"

Freddy continues filming as he is unaware that Bonnie was getting rather annoyed by the commentary and could see him out of the corner of his eye,

"It looks like the bunny is getting angry...like he doesn't want to practice anymore, like he's giving up everything just to lie down and go back to bed. What's this? Now he's looking at me...I'VE BEEN SPOTTED!"

"FREDDY!"

Freddy kept filming as Bonnie angrily got off his bed trying to swing at the camcorder. The camcorder starts to show static and different parts of Bonnie's room including something upside down as Bonnie chases Freddy around the room. Eventually Freddy runs backwards out of the room until he reaches his room and shuts the door before Bonnie could punch him. Freddy filmed himself in front of the camcorder.

"Phew that was close...hopefully he'll go away soon." Freddy whispered.

He listened as Bonnie muttered something about "Ripping off fur" as he went back into his room slamming the door.

"Guess Bonnie can't be disturbed for awhile. Might as well see what the chickens are doing."

And so the camcorder films Freddy leaving his room and lowering down by the stairs deciding to spy on the chickens who were watching TV now.

"Ah, Chica and her cousin Chi Chi are watching TV, it looks so adorable. Hearing them laugh is heartwarming, though some of the stuff they laugh at is not that funny to me. Oh what's this, they're talking to each other during commercial's, I mean who wouldn't?

Chica and Chi Chi both turn behind them and Freddy hides quickly. Shrugging they turn back to each other. Freddy wipes his forehead.

"Phew, they almost spotted me, but mabye it wouldn't hurt to get a closer look."

So Freddy keeps his focus on the girls as he heads towards the stairs...surely by now you know what happens next.

"YAH! OW! OOF! OW! OW! AAAHHHH! UNGH! **BLEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEP! BLEEEEEEEEEEEP! **SCREEEEEEE! SCREEEEEEEEEEE! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

CRASH

**WASTED**

The camcorder only caught different angles of the stairs and a pained look on Freddy's face before it hit the floor but it didn't break. Chica and Chi Chi chuckled at Freddy before returning to the TV. Freddy rolled his eyes and got up continuing to film...this time getting their attention by going in front of the couch and receiving glares.

"Freddy what are you doing?" Chica asked.

"Filming a show...or documentary whatever." Freddy smiled.

The chickens were stuck on what to say and Freddy took advantage of it.

"The girls sit there, pondering on what to do. Should they be relaxed? Should they hide? Are they worried about what Foxy and Bonnie think of them? They continue to be confused." Freddy said.

Chi Chi looked away while Chica rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I got a pizza in the oven, I'm gonna go check on it." Chica said.

"I'll come with you." Chi Chi quickly got off the couch.

Freddy follows curiously.

"So what kind of pizza is it this time?" Freddy asked.

"I'm doing chocolate again." Chica said.

She sets the pizza out and it smelled wonderful. Freddy reached his free hand out but Chica smacked it away.

"Oh no you don't, you can't have this one. Me and Chi Chi were gonna share it." Chica said.

"Aw..."

"Hey Chi Chi you mind helping me with something in the back real quick?"

"Sure."

When they girls left, Freddy turned the camcorder on himself.

"I must have a slice, it's too good to just let it sit there. They must be hiding a new secret ingredient or something." Freddy sneered.

He turned the camcorder back around just as Bonnie came into the kitchen smelling the pizza.

"You smelled it too?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep...should we?"

"Fuck it I've been through worse before." Bonnie shrugged. They proceed to take a slice and eat it. When they turn around to escape, they come face-to-face with 2 chickens, one of them holding her rolling pin and the other laughing.

"Ah shit...it looks like I've angered the chickens." Freddy gulped.

"FREDDY, BONNIE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Chica yelled.

"RUN AWAY!"

More static and random shots fill the camera as the boys are chased by Chica through the kitchen while Chi Chi is laughing uncontrollably. At one point Chica hits the camera but it still doesn't break. The film skips the scene of them running to the front door and now they were running down the street still being chased by Chica. After some more static the two had escaped Chica and were now recovering at Foxy's house.

"Phew, that was really close." Freddy said.

"Says you! I got hit in the head." Bonnie rubbed his head.

"I bet Chi Chi thinks you're a wimp.'

"Shut up!"

"Hey what are Foxy and them doing?"

He films through an open window seeing Foxy and Mangle playing a video game.

"Ah, our good friend...and girlfriend...Foxy and Mangle playing a video game. Ooh I can see the anger rising in Mangle so she appears to be losing. Fret not my dear, even if you lose to him, you'll never lose me." Freddy happily sighed.

"That was horrible." Bonnie groaned.

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly some blue hands grabs the camcorder.

"GOT IT!"

"WHAT? BON BON GIVE IT BACK!" Freddy yelled.

"BACK OFF!" Bon Bon stepped back.

She turns it around to make funny faces into the film before she gasps seeing Freddy coming her way.

"Freddy just let her have a turn with it." Bonnie groaned.

"No way, it's mine." Freddy said.

Bon Bon tossed it over to Bonnie who caught it.

"BONNIE GIVE IT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

Freddy lunges at Bonnie, smacking the camera at the same time causing more static. The camcorder was now filming the ground as Bon Bon picked it up again. Freddy and Bonnie were busy wrestling in front of her and she filmed.

"YEAH BONNIE KICK HIS ASS!"

Bon Bon retreated into the house still filming as she got Foxy and Mangle's attention.

"Where did ya get that?"

"Oh it's Freddy's, he's been filming stuff and I stole it." Bon Bon said.

"Well don't film me, I don't like being watched...for too long or too short." Foxy said.

"I'm camera shy." Mangle said.

Finally Freddy came racing in with his eyes going black.

"BON BON!" Freddy yelled.

"RUN AWAY!"

Chaos ensued as the camera starts showing static and different shots of the living room as Freddy chases Bon Bon while Foxy, Mangle and Bonnie tried to stop them. They were all yelling, grunts were heard, Foxy could be seen being tossed across the living room, and Bon Bon is getting a tickle torture from Bonnie. Mangle and Freddy make-out for a brief moment, and Nette comes over and finally gets possession of the camera.

"Wow Freddy, you got this older model, I thought you would've stepped up your game." Nette said making funny faces as he films himself.

"Yeah well I'm not advanced like you." Freddy muttered.

Nette gave him back the camcorder before Foxy got an idea.

"Hey Freddy ye should take this with us when we terrorize the town later." Foxy filmed himself.

"Yeah that's sounds good." Freddy said.

"I'm tired." Bon Bon sighed.

"Well I nearly tickled you to death." Bonnie chuckled.

"Move Freddy you're blocking the TV." Mangle said.

"Sorry. You think Chica has calm down?" Freddy asked.

"Let's go see."

Static fills the camera as Freddy and Bonnie return home and the next thing scene was Freddy lying on his bed filming himself.

"The Fazbear Show will continue soon, we're gonna take a much needed break." Freddy says and shuts off the camcorder.

He was exhausted...mabye something interesting would happen that night when they went out. That night, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were out and about looking for people to mess with. Freddy filmed the entire time, Chica and Bonnie giving up and letting him film.

"And now ladies and gentlemen you will witness what the Fazbear Gang does at night." Freddy smirked.

And indeed they did, couple of men tried to pick a fight with Bonnie and lost terribly, Chica and Foxy spray-painted businesses and cars, Freddy popped tires and knocked over trash cans and other people. They ganged on one man demanding money and beat him for it, then they finally gathered by the area where Fredrick's factory used to be.

"Wow...I still can't believe this is where the factory used to be." Foxy said.

"It's a pretty big area, now covered with parts of the twisted and disgusting place it was corrupted into." Bonnie growled.

"I almost felt bad for all those robots, forced to do his bidding...including Bonnie's parents...and only they get out." Chica said.

"At least mom and dad are safe now...and that's all that matters. I think I may see them later." Bonnie said.

They noticed Freddy hadn't said a word, he looked sad and was looking down at his camera which was running low on power.

"You okay Freddy?" Chica asked.

"No...not really. Guys I'm sorry about today." Freddy said.

"What do ye mean?" Foxy asked.

"I spent all day filming and pissing you guys off instead of just hanging out normally. I was just so caught up with filming an adventure." Freddy said.

"Freddy it's okay if you wanted to do that...just let us know in advance or something." Bonnie said.

"Okay...but since the battery running low, might as well end it here."

Freddy filmed himself for the final time.

"And so ends the first episode of The Fazbear Show, see you all next time when-"

"FREDDY LOOK OUT!" Foxy yelled.

A car was racing towards them and Foxy tackled Freddy out of the way just in time. The speeders crashed into a nearby pole which fell down onto the car crushing the men and the car catches on fire.

"Whoa, thanks Foxy."

"No problem matey...AYE YER CAMCORDER!"

The gang sees the camcorder had landed by the fire which was starting to get near it. Freddy thought about quickly retrieving it...but before he could the car exploded sending the gang flying back. When it was all over...Freddy returned to see the camcorder's condition. It was burned and slightly melted...but somehow it still worked. The other three came over.

"How is it?" Chica asked.

Freddy popped open a little space with a memory card and took it out, it contained everything he filmed since he first got it as a little kid.

"It's usable, but like Nette said, I had an older model, I can just buy a new one...but this..."

Freddy held out the memory card to them.

"This is something I can never replace." He smiled.

The camcorder came with an extra memory card and Freddy installed that one before checking the battery...3%. He sits the camcorder back down before leaving with the gang and the memories stored in the first memory card.

"Who's up for pizza?" Chica asked.

They all agreed and left the area...however...unknown to them...the camcorder was catching something hidden in the shadows nearby...it's eyes glowing...green. The figure moved closer to the camcorder and...golden hands...could be seen picking it up. Then the figure films himself...he was some kind of golden bunny...looked almost like Bonnie...except...he was all torn up, stitches and permanent bruises everywhere. He could see the gang still walking away and looked back at the battery power which was down at 1%. The golden bunny growled, breathed heavily and said only 2 words in a deep growl.

"It's me."

The last thing the camcorder filmed was the bunny's golden fist crashing straight into the lens breaking it before everything goes to static and it was enough force to end the camcorder's usability for good.

_**-STATIC-**_

_**IT'S ME**_

_**End of episode 20. **_

_**The struggles will continue in "Struggles on a Hook 3: Golden Darkness"...be ready...for Freddy...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, well well...look who finally decided to show up here? I hope you all enjoyed these 20 episodes of randomness and insane adventures. But now it's time for the third installment of Struggles on a Hook. Hope you all will enjoy it, until then, I'M OUT!<em>**


End file.
